Amor entre príncipes
by Sango-chan95
Summary: Sakura y Shaoran está comprometidos, su relación se basa en una simple amistad, ¿podrá la hermosa Sakura conquistar al frío Shaoran? No todos los matrimonios sin amor funcionan, y recuerden que no existen las casualidades. Fic Terminado!
1. Capitulo 1

* * *

Estos personajes no me pertenecen, como todos saben, es posible que a lo largo de la historia ponga algún personaje creado por mi, pero de momento todos pertenecen a la autora de CCS

* * *

Fic de CCS

Amor entre príncipes

Capítulo 1.

-¡¡¡Tomoyo!!! – gritaba una princesa alegre de ocho años mientras corría con su amiga-. Te alcancé.

-Sí, princesa, ahora usted deberá correr –dijo en tono amable y dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

-¡Tomoyo! –dijo ahora molesta la pequeña de ojos verdes-. ¡Te dije que me trataras de igual y que me dijeras por mi nombre! Repite mi nombre –dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro-. Sa-ku-ra.

-Sa-ku-ra –respondió Tomoyo.

-¿Ves? No es tan difícil.

-Alteza, el rey quiere hablar con usted –dijo un soldado acercándose a las niñas.

-Enseguida voy, Shinji –respondió al soldado.

Acto seguido, la princesa Sakura salió de los jardines dejando a su mejor amiga junto a la fuente. Caminaba por los pasillos rápidamente a encontrarse con su padre, cuando tropezó con Touya.

-¿A dónde vas tan rápida? –preguntó frente a su hermana.

-Papá me mandó a llamar –respondió Sakura-. ¿Y tú, a donde vas?

-Yukito y Yue vinieron a verme. Hasta luego, monstruo.

Sakura se sonrojó ligeramente al escuchar el nombre de Yukito, pero enseguida reaccionó pensando en lo que le había dicho su hermano.

-Hasta lue... ¡¿Qué me dijistes?!

-Oh, vamos, me están esperando hablaremos más tarde –finalizó Touya alejándose por el pasillo contrario a su hermana pequeña.

La princesa siguió su camino hasta llegar frente a los aposentos del rey, allí abrió lentamente la puerta hasta poder distinguir al rey Fujitaka Kinomoto sentado tras su mesa de trabajo. Entró en la sala y se inclinó ante él haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-¿Me mandó llamar, padre? –preguntó.

-Por favor, toma asiento –dijo mientras le indicaba un comodo sillón frente a él. Sakura en un gesto rápido se sentó para que su padre pudiera continuar-. Bien, hace un rato hablé con Ieran Li.

-¿La mamá del príncipe Li?

-La mamá de tu prometido.

-¿Prometido? –preguntó confusa.

-Si, cuando Li y tu crezcáis, os casareis, todavía eres muy pequeña, tienes ocho años y él solo tiene diez, a Ieran y a mi nos interesa unir los reinos –explicó el rey.

-Pero...

-No te preocupes, no estaréis prometidos oficialmente hasta dentro de dos años, justo cuando tu tengas diez años, hablaremos de ello más adelante, solo quería informarte.

-Bien..., Touya lo sabe?

-No, aún no le dije, hoy salió con Yue y Yukito.

-Padre, volveré a los jardines con Tomoyo.

-Hasta luego, hija.

Sakura, cerrando la puerta al salir, se dirigió a los jardines donde pudo ver la figura de Tomoyo jugando con el agua fresca de la fuente. Entró muy seria, y su amiga lo notó.

-¿Qué te pasó, Sakura?

-Nada... -respondió ella sentandose en la hierba.

-Oh, vamos, somos amigas.

-Mi papá me dijo que dentro de dos años estaré oficialmente prometida con el príncipe Li –explicó la princesa con algo de preocupación en su voz.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Tomoyo levantandose rapidamente-. ¡Eso es genial! ¡Sakura te casarás con un principe! ¡Y yo diseñaré tu vestido de boda! –gritaba animada.

-Tomoyo... suspiró Sakura dejandose caer sobre el césped.

* * *

-Vamos princesa, llegaremos tarde – dijo con algo de impaciencia una chica de ojos azules y pelo largo y ondulado.

-¡Te dije que no me llamaras así! –gritó ella cuando salía por la puerta de su dormitorio.

-Lo siento, Sakura, era para ver si así salías- respondió alegre.

-Ah... -consultó su reloj- ¡Dios mío! Llegaremos tarde.

Sakura cogió a Tomoyo por el brazo y bajaron corriendo todas las escaleras hasta llegar a la entrada del palacio donde esperaban dos caballos vacíos reservados para ellas y cuatro más donde iban, ya montados, Fujitaka, Touya, Yukito y Yue, seguidos por un grupo de unos veinte soldados.

-¿Dónde estabais? –preguntó Touya molesto.

-Su alteza se quedó dormida –respondió Tomoyo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Tomoyo... -dijo Sakura, tan bajo que solo las dos chicas pudieron oírlo.

-Bueno, ya, suban a sus caballos, si no salimos ya, llegaremos tarde.

Las dos chicas obedecieron. A pesar de tener tan solo diez años, ambas montaban a la perfección.

-Espero que el viaje no sea muy largo –suspiró la pequeña princesa.

-¡Oh, vamos! Anímate, Meiling también estará presente.

-Ese no es consuelo –respondió un chico de unos doce años de edad.

-De todas formas, te casarás con la princesa Sakura, su padre y yo así lo acordamos, pasareis todos los veranos juntos.

El joven chino abrió la boca para responder a su madre, pero alguna cosa lo interrumpió.

-¡¡¡Shaoran!!! –gritó una voz femenina mientras se lanzaba contra el chico.

-¡Meiling! ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Shaoran confuso.

-¡Vine antes de tiempo! –dijo alegremente-. Ve a tu cuarto, tienes el tiempo justo para arreglarte, llegarán a las doce.

-Meiling tiene razón, debes estar preparado.

Media hora después

Unos caballos junto a un grupo de soldados, llegaban a la puerta de un gran palacio, donde esperaban cuatro chicas de unos quince años, una mujer de unos treinta y un chico de unos doce años. Vestían con elegantes trajes chinos que los hacían verse poderosos y ricos. Todos reflejaban sonrisas en sus rostros excepto el más pequeño que tenia un aspecto serio.

Fujitaka bajó de su caballo junto a Touya, también serio.

-Bienvenidos, espero que durante vuestra estancia aquí todo sea de vuestro agrado.

-Todo está perfecto, creo que esta unión nos beneficiará a ambos. Sakura, por favor, acércate, debemos presentarte ante el joven Li –respondió un Fujitaka sonriente.

-Shaoran... -llamó su madre haciendo que se acercara.

Sakura bajó del caballo y se acercó a Shaoran, ambos hicieron una reverencia.

-Soy Sakura Kinomoto, un placer conocerte –dijo alargando su mano con una gran sonrisa.

-Shaoran Li –respondió serio mientras estrechaba la mano de la chica.

-Bueno, ahora que os conocéis, pasaremos adentro para comer, y más tarde, anunciaremos vuestro compromiso ante todo el reino.

Dos horas más tarde

Bueno, Shaoran, llévate a tu ahora prometida a dar una vuelta por el palacio, enséñale su habitación. Mailing, puedes hablar con Tomoyo, te lo pasarás bien con ella –dijo Ieran Li tras el anuncio del compromiso.

-¡Podemos ir de compras! –anunció Meiling emocionada.

-¡Claro! Debo comprar tela para hacer nuevos vestidos a Sakura.

-¡Perfecto! –cogiendo a Tomoyo por la mano, ambas salieron corriendo.

Shaoran salió del salón, se dirigió a los jardines y se tumbó sobre la hierba.

-¿No te gusta mucho mi compañía, verdad? –Shaoran se levantó rápidamente, quedándose sentado y con las piernas estiradas. La chica se sentó a su lado -. Tranquilo, solo quería hablar contigo, estamos prometidos.

-Esa unión no la elegí yo –respondió en tono frío.

-Yo tampoco. Oye, ¿siempre eres así con todo el mundo?

-Sí, y tanto si te gusta como si no, yo soy así.

-Pues creo que deberíamos llevarnos mejor –dijo levantándose -. Me voy a mi habitación, espero que lo pienses.

Siete días después, fue la despedida

-Bueno, querida Ieran, nos veremos el próximo verano –dijo un sonriente Fijitaka desde su caballo listo para salir.

-El verano próximo viajaremos nosotros –respondió la señora Li alegre.

Estaban todos reunidos en la entrada del palacio, los del reino de Kinomoto a los caballos y los del reino de Li despidiéndose en la puerta. Entre todos ellos se encontraba una chica de unos diez años de edad. Estaba triste y miraba en suelo.

-¿Meiling también podrá venir? –dijo una esperanzada Sakura. En esos días, ella, Meiling y Tomoyo se habían hecho buenas amigas.

-Si, usted lo desea, alteza –respondió educadamente la señora Li.

-¡Claro! –exclamó la princesa mientras Meiling levantaba la mirada rápidamente y sonreía a Sakura.

-Creo que ya estamos listos para salir, Yukito, Yue, todo listo?

-Si, alteza –respondieron los hermanos Tsukishiro a la vez.

Dicho esto, ambas familias se despidieron, no sin antes acordar que el próximo verano todos estarían juntos en el reino de Kinomoto.

* * *

-¡Volveremos a ver a Sakura! ¡Que nervios! ¡Estoy ansiosa! –gritaba una entusiasmada joven que viajaba sobre un hermoso caballo de color rojizo.

-Meiling, si no paras de gritar tu caballo acabará con dolor de cabeza y dudo que podamos ver a tu querida amiga hoy –respondió su primo en tono serio y despreocupado.

Ante esta respuesta, la chica se calló de golpe. Iban en un grupo de caballos guiado por una mujer de unos treinta años, seguidamente iban los dos primos, Shaoran y Meiling seguidos de cerca por un grupo de veinte soldados.

Llevaban dos horas viajando y aún les quedaba la mitad del camino.

* * *

-Alteza, el rey Kinomoto desea que baje a recibir a los invitados, estan a punto de llegar-dijo un joven soldado.

-Enseguida bajo, Suichi, ¿te importaría decirle a Tomoyo que venga? Tengo un problema con el vestuario.

-No hay problema, alteza, voy a buscarla.

-¡Gracias!

Minutos más tarde Tomoyo llamaba a la puerta del dormitorio de la princesa.

-Hola Sakura, Suichi vino a buscarme.

-¡Tomoyo! Que alegría verte –dijo Sakura aliviada.

-¿Qué haces que aún no estás vestida?-preguntó su amiga acercandose a la preocupada princesa.

-Es que... No se que ponerme –respondió la joven con un ligero sonrosado en las mejillas y bajando la mirada.

-Sakura... -suspiró Tomoyo.

Media hora más tarde

Sakura, Tomoyo, Fujitaka y Touya esperaban en la entrada de palacio viendo como varios caballos se acercaban.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficiente cerca para identificarlos, Sakura y Tomoyo salieron corriendo al encuentro de una de sus mejores amigas, Meiling, la cual había bajado del caballo y también había empezado a correr junto a sus amigas. Una vez juntas, las tres se fundieron en un tierno abrazo, Sakura dejó escapar alguna lágrima de la emoción, cuando se separaron, vieron al resto de los Li, aún en caballo, que acaban de llegar a donde se encontraban las tres chicas. Ieran y Shaoran bajaron de los caballos.

-Bienvenidos a nuestro reino –dijo Fujitaka acercándose al centro de atención seguido de cerca por Touya.

-Un placer volverte a ver, Fujitaka.

-Lo mismo puedo decir, querida Ieran –respondió el rey.

-Meiling, Shaoran, traigan su equipaje, les ayudaré a subirlo a sus habitaciones -dijo una amable Sakura.

Los dos primos, Sakura y Tomoyo subieron con los equipajes de los recién llegados a las que serían sus habitaciones durante todo el verano. Mientras el rey acomodaría a la reina y Touya iría a buscar a los hermano Tsukishiro para la cena que tendría lugar esa noche.

* * *

-Os he echado mucho de menos, no sabéis lo sola que estaba, en la aburrida compañía de mi primo Shaoran –explicó la chica de ojos rojizos.

Ante este comentario, Sakura y Tomoyo dejaron escapar una leve risita que hizo que Shaoran, ofendido, saliera de los aposentos que ocuparía Meiling.

-Crees que nos pasemos? –preguntó Sakura preocupada.

-¡Oh, no! Tranquila, se le pasará –respondió Meiling abriendo su maleta y empezando a colocar toda su ropa en el armario.

-Eso espero –añadió Tomoyo preocupada.

Después de la cena

Tomoyo y Meiling habían subido al dormitorio de la segunda para terminar de deshacer el equipaje. Shaoran había subido a hacer lo mismo en su recamara. Fujitaka y Ieran charlaban animadamente en el comedor. Touya y Yue miraban la tele en la sala. Sakura había pedido a Yukito que la acompañara a los jardines.

Era una noche clara y por lo tanto podían observarse montones de estrellas. Ambos se sentaron en un banco cercano a la fuente.

-Bueno, Sakura, ¿que querías decirme? –preguntó Yukito cuando llevaban un rato observando el cielo estrellado.

-Pues... Yukito... Yo quería decirte que... -cada vez se sonrojaba más bajó su mirada y el chico la cogió de la mano.

-Vamos, Sakura, ¿que querías decirme? –Yukito le inspiraba mucha confianza, podía hablar con él de cualquier cosa, pero podría ser que aquello le costase un poco más.

-Pues... lo que quería decirte es que... me... ¡Me gustas mucho, Yukito! Ya se que solo soy una niña y... -pero el chico no la dejó terminar.

-Tu también me gustas mucho, Sakura –a la chica se le iluminó la cara.

-De verdad?

-Si, pero es un amor entre hermanos, creo que yo siento por ti lo mismo que tu por mi, Sakura, eso no es verdadero amor, es solo un cariño especial, un cariño como el que yo te tengo. Si te das cuenta y piensas unos momentos, te darás cuenta de que lo que sientes por mi, se parece mucho a lo que sientes por Touya.

Sakura pensó un momento en silencio.

-Si... Es posible...

-¿Ves? No te preocupes, pequeña Sakura, llegará el día que encontrarás el verdadero amor, solo pensarás en esa persona. El verdadero amor llegará cuando estés dispuesta a darlo todo por esa persona, y él a darlo todo por ti.

-Muchas gracias por escucharme, Yukito.

-De nada, sabes que me tienes para cualquier cosa. Voy a buscar a Yue, creo que ya es hora de volver a casa.

-Hasta pronto.

-Adiós, Sakura.

Yukito se marchó dejando a Sakura sola en los jardines. Cuando se hubo alejado suficiente, la joven se levantó y se sentó en el borde de la fuente, se quedó bastante rato mirando el agua cristalina que no dejaba de salir, tenía la sensación de que sus lágrimas también querían salir, pero debía ser fuerte y no rendirse, no dejaría que cayeran.

-Tomoyo te anda buscando –dijo una vez masculina detrás suyo.

Sakura se giró y pudo ver el rostro de Shaoran iluminado por las luces que había encendidas dentro del castillo.

-¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó acercándose a ella.

-¿Eh? Ah, si, claro, no pasa nada, estoy bien.

-Oye... A mi puedes contármelo, después de todo... acabaremos juntos, debes confiar en mi.

-Le confesé a Yukito mis sentimientos hacia él –dijo Sakura bajando la cabeza y entristeciendo la mirada.

-¿Y que pasó? –preguntó el joven sentándose junto a ella.

-Me rechazó me dijo que sentía un amor de hermanos, que no era amor verdadero, es posible que tenga razón, pero me ha dolido que me dijese eso, aun teniendo razón –lágrimas empezaban a bañar su rostro.

Shaoran se puso de pie frente a ella.

-Te comprendo, pero no debes llorar por eso, debes ser fuerte y seguir adelante, la vida no es solo color de rosas.

Sakura, sin darse cuenta abrazó fuerte a Shaoran mientras él le entregaba un pañuelo de tela con las iniciales "S.L." grabadas en color verde.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Wolaaa!!! Espero que les guste el fic, seguramente, habrán notado que és el primero que hago.

Ya tengo listo el segundo capitulo, pero si nadie me lo pide no lo pienso publicar.

Sango-chan95


	2. Capitulo 2

Estos personajes no me pertenecen, como todos saben, es posible que a lo largo de la historia ponga algún personaje creado por mi, pero de momento todos pertenecen a la autora de CCS

* * *

Fic de CCS

Amor entre príncipes

Capítulo 2.

-Vamos, esto no es nada, en la vida te pasarán otras cosas peores –dijo Shaoran separándose de la chica-. ¿Sabes? Estás más linda cuando sonríes.

Una vez dicho esto, el chico se alejó de los jardines subiendo a la que seria su habitación en el reino Kinomoto.

-Shaoran tiene razón, no debo dejar que este sentimiento se apodere de mi, no pienso enamorarme jamás, así no sufriré por ningún hombre.

Al día siguiente

Todos se encontraban reunidos en el comedor disfrutando de un excelente desayuno. Los más jóvenes habían decidido salir esa mañana a montar a caballo, y así lo hicieron, después de acabar el desayuno, Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling y Shaoran se dirigieron a los establos.

-Yo montaré a Kero –dijo la princesa señalando su caballo preferido de pelo dorado.

-Pues yo montaré a Spinel –añadió Tomoyo decidida y agarrando una silla de montar que colocó sobre un caballo de tono oscuro.

-Ustedes pueden decidir entre esos de ahí –Sakura señaló un grupo de caballos y los dos chinos se dirigieron hacia ellos.

Un rato más tarde los cuatro jóvenes, a caballo, salieron a pasear por un bosque que había cerca, a Sakura le encantaba y muchas veces hacía que Tomoyo la acompañara. Se sabía el camino de memoria, y nunca se perdía.

En el interior del bosque todos observaban las diferentes flores y todos los animales. En ese momento, un pequeño ratón apareció delante de Spinel, que se asustó y empezó a ponerse nervioso, Tomoyo perdió el control del caballo, que, asustado comenzó a correr. Sakura se asustó, inmediatamente los otros tres siguieron a Spinel por el bosque, ya llevaban un rato corriendo cuando vieron a Spinel solo comiendo hierba tranquilamente. La princesa se desesperó y apretó aún más el ritmo de su caballo. Cuando estuvieron junto al oscuro caballo, bajaron de los suyos y a los amarraron al mismo tronco que Spinel. Empezaron a buscar a Tomoyo por todos lados hasta que Meiling vio dos figuras al pie de un árbol.

-Allí hay alguien –avisó la chica llamando la atención de los otros dos.

Sakura se acercó corriendo y pudo ver a Tomoyo inconsciente tumbada sobre un chico de gafas, ojos azules y sonrisa misteriosa que se encontraba apoyado en el árbol.

-Hola –saludó el joven chico-. ¿Es amiga tuya?

-Si..., algo le pasó a su caballo.

-No te preocupes, ella está bien, solo se dio un golpe al caer –añadió sonriendo-. Eriol Hiragizawa –dijo tendiéndole una mano a Sakura.

-Sakura Kinomoto –respondió ella estrechando la mano del chico con una sonrisa.

-¿Sakura Kinomoto? ¿La princesa? –preguntó Eriol sorprendido.

-Así es.

-Mis disculpas, alteza, no debí tratarla así.

-Oh, no tienes porque disculparte, me gusta que me traten normal, sin todas esas formalidades.

-Gracias, señorita Sakura, así lo haré.

-Simplemente Sakura, nada más –finalizó ella feliz.

-¿Y a nosotros nadie nos presenta? –intervino Meiling en tono molesto.

-Oh, lo siento –se disculpó Sakura-. Ellos són Shaoran Li y Meiling Li, mi prometido y su prima.

-Un placer, Eriol Hiragizawa –contestó el chico estrechando la mano de ambos primos.

En esos momentos, Tomoyo se empezó a despertar y quedó algo sonrojada al verse tumbada sobre un chico tan apuesto como era Eriol.

-Siento haberle causado molestias señor... -empezó a decir Tomoyo.

-Eriol, solo Eriol –añadió el chico-. ¿Y tu eres...?

-Tomoyo, solo Tomoyo –dijo la joven con una gran sonrisa al imitar a Eriol.

-Debo decir que estoy encantado de conocer a una joven señorita tan hermosa como tu –dijo el chico.

-Oh, vamos, solo tengo once años.

-Tienes razón, la verdadera belleza se mostrará más adelante –añadió-. Debo irme.

-¿Volveremos a vernos? –preguntó Tomoyo esperanzada.

Como única respuesta Eriol le lanzó algo a la chica de mirada azulada, algo que solo ella pudo ver, antes de montar sobre su caballo y partir en dirección contraria a los otros cuatro.

* * *

-¡¡¡Sakura!!! ¡¡¡Tomoyo!!! –gritaba Meiling alegre corriendo hacia ellas.

-¡¡¡Meiling!!! –exclamaron las otras dos.

-Oh, Meiling, que alegria volver a verte –dijo Sakura abrazando a su amiga.

-¿Lista para otro verano juntas? –preguntó Meiling con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Claro! –respondió Tomoyo alegre.

-Lo pasaremos bien –añadió Sakura agarrando a Meiling y empezando a caminar hacia palacio seguida por Tomoyo.

Cruzaron pasillos y subieron escaleras hasta llegar al dormitorio de Meiling.

-¡Hey, chicas! ¿Qué os parece una tarde de compras? –preguntó la china sentadose sobre su cama.

-Lo siento, yo no puedo, debo acabar los vestidos para el baile –respondió Tomoyo algo triste.

-¿De verdad no puedes venir? –preguntó Sakura.

-No... El baile es mañana por la noche, debo acabar los tres vestidos. Pero ustedes pueden ir, así podrán comprar algunos complementos.

-¿No te importa? –interrumpió Meiling.

-¡Claro que no!

-Bueno, pues nos vamos –finalizó Sakura.

-Hasta pronto, y pásenlo bien –se despidió la chica de melena larga y oscura.

* * *

Llevaba cerca de dos horas encerrada en sus aposentos de palacio, por fin había acabado el vestido de Sakura, pero aún le quedaban el de Meiling y el suyo propio.

-Si no salgo a tomar el aire moriré ahogada –dijo Tomoyo en voz baja.

Y así lo hizo, estiró el hermoso vestido de Sakura sobre su cama y dejó sus herramientas para coser sobre la silla donde había estado sentada.

-Oh, no puedo salir así –pensó observando el cómodo camisón que se había puesto para coser. Sacó un vestido de su armario y se lo puso, era normal y de color azul oscuro, no tenía mucho decorado y podía pasar perfectamente como una chica cualquiera del reino- Así mejor, de todas formas, solo voy a los jardines.

Bajó las escaleras y atravesó los numerosos pasillos del palacio. Por fin, y tras un largo recorrido llegó a los jardines, eran sobre las cuatro de la tarde y el sol iluminaba todo el césped. Se tumbó durante unos diez minutos, pero de golpe, sintió algo que hizo que se levantara y se llevara una mano a su cuello tocando una medalla de oro, donde un medallón en forma de corazón descansaba en su pecho. Era el medallón que Eriol le dio cuando tenía once años, ahora, cuatro años después, seguía acordandose del joven educado que una vez la ayudó, no lo había vuelto a ver desde entonces, pero recordaba su rostro como el mismo día en que lo conoció.

-Creo que ya he descansado bastante, subiré a terminar el vestido de Meiling –suspiró Tomoyo.

* * *

-¡¡¡Tomoyo!!! ¡Ya volvimos! –gritó una enérgica Meiling que entraba en los aposentos de la chica de mirada azulada seguida de la princesa Sakura.

¡Hey! Se quedó dormida –dijo Sakura entrando en la habitación y viendo a Tomoyo sentada en el suelo y con la cabeza acostada en la cama sobre el vestido que llevaría Meiling al baile de la noche siguiente.

-¿Meiling? ¿Sakura? ¿Ya regresaron? –preguntó Tomoyo-. Oh, no. ¡Me quedé dormida! Lo siento –se disculpó.

-No debes disculparte, seguro que esta noche no dormiste mucho y te quedaste levantada hasta bien tarde –dijo una comprensiva princesa como respuesta.

-Bueno, eso no importa ahora –dijo Meiling con una amplia sonrisa- ¡Ya compremos las máscaras!

-¿De verdad? –preguntó Tomoyo sorprendida.

-Ajá –contésto la china sacando tres mascaras blancas con decoradas por los bordes con distintos colores-. Son estas.

-¡Genial! ¡Harán juego con los vestidos! Veamos... -dijo pensando mientras miraba las máscaras-. Esta será para Sakura –señaló una de las máscaras de color rosa-. Esta para ti, Meiling –señaló una decorada en tonos rojos-. Y esta me la quedaré yo –finalmente, señaló la última de las máscaras en tonos azulados.

-Quedarán perfectas con los vestidos –dijo la princesa emocionada.

-Quizás deberíamos dejar sola a Tomoyo para que se acueste un rato antes de la cena, debe estar cansada –intervino Meiling.

-¡Buena idea! Nos vemos en la cena, Tomoyo, hasta luego –finalizó la chica de pelo largo y ojos verdes.

Sin dejar responder a Tomoyo, Sakura y Meiling salieron de sus aposentos y se dirijeron al dormitorio de la princesa para dejar las bolsas de compras que llevaban.

* * *

-¡Acabé! –dijo una chica aliviada.

-¿Nos los podemos probar? –preguntaron Sakura y Meiling a Tomoyo.

Tras varios días de trabajo, Tomoyo había conseguido hacer los tres vestidos para el baile de máscaras que tendría lugar ese mismo día por la noche. Los tres eran muy parecidos, con varios capas de tela en diferentes tonos de color y algunos bordados con diamantes y otras piedras preciosas, eran muy sencillos, precisamente como a ellas les gustaba, el más cargado era el de la princesa, ya que su puesto era superior, pero Sakura no había querido en ningún momento cargar todos esos diamantes.

-¡Claro! –exclamó Tomoyo emocionada.

Las tres chicas se cambiaron, y minutos más tardes todas tenían puestos sus vestidos de baile, sin duda, la chica morena había hecho un gran trabajo, se ajustaban perfectamente a sus pechos y cinturas.

-¡Se ven soñadas! –decía Tomoyo con estrellas en los ojos mientras observaba a las otras dos chicas.

-¡Son muy hermosos! ¡Gracias Tomoyo! –exclamaba Sakura.

-¡Seguro que esta noche lo pasaremos bien! –gritaba Meiling.

* * *

-¡Vamos, Sakura! ¿Por qué siempre eres la última? –preguntaba Meiling desesperada junto a la puerta del dormitorio de la princesa.

-¡Ya voy! –gritaba ella desde dentro.

-No tiene remedio –suspiraba Tomoyo junto a Meiling.

-¡Estoy lista! –dijo la princesa saliendo por la puerta.

-Creo que el esfuerzo valió la pena –dijo la china en tono sarcástico.

-¡Sakura te ves muy hermosa! –exclamó su amiga

Sakura comenzó a sonrojarse ante lo dicho por Tomoyo.

-Gracias –dijo con una amable sonrisa.

-Bueno, va, bajemos a cenar, con un poquito de suerte aún no habrán empezado.

* * *

Durante la cena, las tres chicas hablaron y rieron tanto como quisieron, a petición de la princesa, el rey había dejado que se sentaran en una de las mesas normales, como el resto de los invitados, Sakura no quería estar en la mesa real, allí no podría estar con sus dos amigas y se aburriría.

-¿Entonces crees que Shaoran no se ha enamorado nunca? –preguntó Sakura interesada.

-Juraría que no –respondió Meiling-. Siempre a sido frío con todo el mundo. ¿Por qué tanto interés "princesa"?

-No me llames así. No tengo nada de interés, simplemente era curiosidad. Tomoyo -dijo la ojiverde examinando a su amiga-, ¿que es eso que siempre llevas colgado al cuello?

Tomoyo se llevó una mano a la parte de su cuerpo indicada por Sakura y pudo notar la cadena de oro.

-Pues..., un regalo –respondió ella.

-¿Quién te la regaló? –intervino Meiling examinando la cadena y sacando el medallón del interior de su vestido.

-Eriol Hiragizawa –dijo Tomoyo, en ese momento, y sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa asomó en su rostro, las otras dos no pudieron evitar soltar una pequeña risita al observar la reacción de su amiga.

-Es muy apuesto, ¿verdad? ¿Lo has vuelto a ver? –preguntó Sakura.

-No he podido, sólo lo vi aquella vez en el bosque.

Las chicas siguieron conversando animadamente mientras tomaban una taza de té, sin saber que, en unas mesas más atrás, dos chicos las observaban.

-¿Es hermosa, verdad? –dijo un chico de pelo rebelde y color marrón haciendo despertar al otro que miraba embobado hacia la mesa de la princesa y sus amigas.

-Si... -respondió él.

-¿Es la primera vez que la ves después de cuatro años?

-No..., muchas veces la vigilo de lejos, cuando va montada a caballo hacia el lugar donde nos conocimos, le gusta dibujar allí, creo que nadie lo sabe, se pasa horas observando el cielo...

-Y tú observándola a ella, ¿verdad, Eriol?

-Oh, vamos. Dejemos el tema, pronto empezará el baile.

-¡Eriol! –dijo otro chico caminando hacia ellos.

-Ah, hola. Shaoran, te presento a Yamazaki, Yamazaki este es Shaoran Li, el prometido de la princesa Sakura.

-Un gusto conocerte –dijo Yamazaki animadamente.

-Lo mismo digo –dijo alargando su mano para que el recién llegado la estrechara.

-En estos momentos dará comienzo el baile que se celebrará en la segunda sala de baile –se abrió una puerta grande en una extremo del salón-. Por aquí por favor –finalizó uno de los soldados que vigilaban y señalando la gran puerta que acababa de abrirse.

Las chicas entraron a la sala de baile y se quedaron quietas en un rincón, no tenían pareja de baile.

-Si mi primo estuviese aquí... -suspiraba Meiling.

-¿Para que quieres a tu primo? –preguntó Sakura.

-Para no aburrirme tanto.

Tras la sonrisa de las tres, vieron como unos chicos se acercaban, todos llevaban las máscaras puestas y sólo ellos sabían la verdadera identidad de las chicas.

-¿Me concede este baile, señorita? –preguntó uno de ellos a Tomoyo.

Tomoyo duró unos momentos y miró a sus dos amigas, pero tras ver que ellas la animaban a salir a bailar, ella aceptó la invitación del chico y se dirigieron a la pista de baile.

-¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo? –preguntó otro a Meiling.

-¡Claro! Lo siento, Sakura, volveré pronto –dijo Meiling retirándose también con el chico.

-Nos quedemos solos –suspiró el otro chico.

Aquella voz le resultaba muy familiar, la conocía, pero no sabía de que.

-Si..., ¿no te gusta bailar? –preguntó Sakura.

-No mucho.

-Lástima.

-¿Por qué, a ti si?

-Pues si –respondió Sakura algo cortada.

-Pues vamos a bailar, si te parece bien.

-¿En serio? –el chico asintió-. ¡Genial!

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la pista de baile, donde pudieron ver a Meiling con su pareja.

-¿Me puedes decir tu nombre? –preguntaba Sakura intrigada.

-No, si no, no tendría gracia llevar las máscaras puestas.

-Tienes razón..., pero me incomoda un poco no saber con quien estoy bailando.

-Lo entiendo –dijo el chico agarrando a Sakura por la cintura para empezar a bailar.

* * *

-¿Bueno, que, piensas decirme tu nombre algún dia? –preguntó Meiling empezando a enfadarse.

-Si te pones así... Mi nombre es Takashi Yamasaki.

-No lo había sentido nunca. Meiling Li, un placer.

-¿Tu eres la prima de Li? –preguntó Yamasaki

-Si, ¿de que lo conoces?

-¿Eh? Ah, no, de nada.

-Bien... -dijo Meiling sospechosamente y dando por acabada la charla.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Bien, listo el segundo capitulo, espero que les vaya gustando.

Ya se, ya se, olvidé la escena de Tomoyo y su acompañante, lo siento, pero tenía que cortar aquí. Pronto el próximo capítulo.

Bueno, Ann-Qu, aquí tienes alguna escena de 15 o 16 años, recuerda que las chicas ahora tienen 15 y los chicos 17.

En el próximo capítulo agradeceré uno por uno a los que me envian reviews, ya saben, una pequeña dedicatoria.

Sango-chan95


	3. Comentarios de la autora

Comentarios de la autora:

Bueno, aquí voy a aclarar o decir algunas cosas personalmente, es decir, uno por uno.

mafeh: Mi primer lector/a o almenos el primore que me dejó un review, gracias por los dos que me enviastes, me ayudaron a seguir, sobretodo el primero. Bueno, quiero aclararte una pregunta que me hiciste en tu segundo review. Pues no, Meiling y Yamasaki no serán pareja, creo que tengo planeado algunas cosas para hacer, cada uno por su banda. Gracias por todo, si te gusta el fic, por favor sigue leyendo y si tienes mas dudas solo pregunta.

Jovita: Gracias por tu review, y por animarme a seguir y pedir que publique el capitulo numero dos, si en verdad te gusta la historia sigue leyendo, te lo agradeceré.

trinity: Muchas gracias a ti tambien por pedirme el segundo capitulo, con algo de paciencia seguiré escribiendo el fic. No hace falta que me dejes muchisimos reviews, solo los que tu creas justos o necesarios, o tambien si me quieres comentar alguna cosa acerca del fic. Hasta pronto.

Celina Sosa: Bueno, gracias por tus dos reviews, me gustaron mucho. Sobretodo lo que dijiste de que Tomoyo había encontrado a su principe azul . Ah, por cierto. Me encantan tus fics y desde aquí te animo a seguir.

vane: Gracias por tu review, tambien me gustó, en verdad suelen gustarme todos, ya sean buenos o malos, buenos porque me animan y malos porque me ayudan a corregir. Espero que sigas leyendo el fic.

Ann-Qu: Bueno, gracias por tus dos reviews. Como te dije en el segundo capitulo puse alguna escena de adolescentes. Espero y no te acabes tus uñas, intentaré subir el siguiente cap pronto para no haber de pagarte la manicura . Nos vemos pronto.

Sindy: Bueno, Sindy, espero que estés bien. Me alegraron mucho tus reviews, yo tambien te mando besos desde aquí. Intentaré actualizar pronto, aunque ya se sabe, con la escuela... Recuerda que hago segundo de secundaria, apenas los fines de semana tengo tiempo para escribir. Gracias de nuevo y... nos vemos pronto.

Yashi: Muchisimas gracias por decir que para ser el primero, mi fic no está mal. Me alivias. Bueno, me gustaron tus dos reviews. Pues si, me gusta inu yasha, pero no tengo pensado hacer ningun fic sobre esa serie. Pero todo llega, así que espero poder escribir uno cuando la inspiración llegue a mi mente. Cuidate.

Maron-chan: Bueno, me gustó mucho tu review, estuve entretenida bastante rato. Creo que tienes algo de razón sobre el supuesto error que cometí, pero creo que no toda, teniendo en cuenta que no necesariamente tienen que estar en la época medieval. No se en que país vives, pero hoy en día, en España hay príncipes y princesas. Esta historia la situé más moderna de lo que aparenta. Si tienes alguna duda más o piensas que no tengo razón y debo cambiar algo, no dudes en comentármelo. Me encantó tu review, de verdad, especialmente que te fijaras tanto.

serenity: Bueno, serenity, muchas gracias por tu review, y especialmente por desearme éxito con mi fic. Espero que en verdad te guste, puesto que es el primero, es algo infantil, por llamarlo así, pero eso también es culpa de mi corta edad. Solo tengo 13 años y creo que aún me quedan muchas cosas por las que pasar.

Bueno, acabé, muchas gracias a todos y a todas por leer mi fic. Actualizaré pronto, o al menos eso espero. Por favor si ven algun error, dudas, preguntas, comentarios. Dejen reviews, responderé encantada.

Sango-chan95


	4. Capitulo 3

Estos personajes no me pertenecen, como todos saben, es posible que a lo largo de la historia ponga algún personaje creado por mi, pero de momento todos pertenecen a la autora de CCS

* * *

Fic de CCS

Amor entre príncipes

Capítulo 3.

Tomoyo y su acompañante estaban fuera de la pista, en los jardines, habían decidido salir, ya que, a la chica no le gustaba mucho bailar.

-¿Me dirá su nombre, noble señor? –preguntó Tomoyo mirándolo a través de su máscara.

-No lo se..., lo pensaré.

-¿Desea dejarme con la curiosidad?

-Por favor, trátame de igual a igual, ¿si? No es que quiera dejarte con la curiosidad, es que no se si debo decírtelo.

-¿Te conozco?

-Si, es posible, pero seguramente no me recuerdes.

En ese momento, el chico de ojos oscuros se fija en la cadena de oro que la chica lleva puesta sobre su cuello.

-¿De donde hassacado esa cadena?

-Es un regalo -respondió Tomoyo-. Es algo muy especial para mi, lo llevo puesto desde que tenía once años.

-Te queda muy bien.

Ante el comentario del chico, Tomoyo se sonrojó. Eran cerca de las doce de la noche, a esa hora, todos los del baile deberían quitarse las máscaras, justo después de que las campanas sonaran.

* * *

-Gracias –respondió ella tímidamente.

-¡Hey! ¡Las campanas! ¡Vamos quítate la máscara! –exclamó Meiling al escuchar sonar las campanas que indicaban el final del baile.

-Lo haré si tú lo haces.

-Muy bien... -dijo la chica resignada-. Los dos a la vez... 1... 2... i... ¡3!

Ambos se quitaron las máscaras dejando ver sus rostros al descubierto.

-¡Hey! Eres muy guapa –dijo Yamasaki.

-Gracias –respondió Meiling con aires de superioridad.

* * *

-Es la hora, debemos quitarnos las máscaras –dijo Sakura en tono firme.

-Muy bien –respondió su acompañante.

Sakura se quitó su máscara dejando ver su bello rostro y sus preciosos ojos verdes.

-Es tu turno.

El chico dejó escapar un suspiro segundos antes de deshacerse de la máscara para dejar su cara al descubierto.

-¿Shaoran? –preguntó Sakura confusa.

-Si, soy yo, espero no haberte decepcionado –dijo Shaoran en tono serio.

-Para nada. ¿Te apetece bailar la última pieza? –preguntó la princesa.

Ante la afirmación del chico, ambos empezaron a bailar la que seria la última canción de esa noche.

* * *

-¿Nos quitamos las máscaras? Ya pasaron las doce –dijo Tomoyo aún en el jardín.

-Si..., aunque antes quisiera hacer una cosa que no me atrevería a hacer si no tuviese esta máscara.

Ante la respuesta del chico, Tomoyo quedó algo sorprendida. No sabía que podía ser aquello de lo que le hablaba. Inesperadamente, y sin poder hacer nada, él acercó su rostro a la chica y le dio un rápido pero tierno beso en los labios. Tomoyo, aún sorprendida y sin saber porqué, correspondió el beso, ciertamente se sentía muy segura entre los brazos de aquel joven que apenas conocía.

-¿Qué hice? –gritó Tomoyo sorprendida tras separarse del chico-. Esto no me lo perdonaré nunca, se supone que yo solo pensaba en una persona.

-¿Y se puede saber quien es la persona especial en la que piensas? –preguntó el chico intrigado.

-La que me dio este medallón –dijo cogiendo entre sus manos el corazón que colgaba de la cadena-. Creo que nunca más volveré a verla.

-Pues yo creo que si –dijo el chico haciendo que Tomoyo volviese la mirada hacia él. Se quitó la máscara y sus ojos oscuros pudieron ser contemplados por la asombrada joven.

-E... E... ¡Eriol! –exclamó Tomoyo sonrojándose muchísimo.

-Hola querida Tomoyo –dijo el joven con una sonrisa especial dedicada a la chica.

La chica aún no podía creerse lo que contemplaban sus ojos, tanto tiempo soñando con su reencuentro con el chico, tantas cosas que debía contarle, pero ahora no sabía que decir, que hacer, estaba totalmente paralizada por la sorpresa y... lo peor era que... ¡se habían besado!

-Lo siento –dijo el chico apenado.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes? –preguntó la chica saliendo de su trance.

-Pues... Haberte besado... Fue un impulso, de verdad, lo lamento.

-No importa.

-¿Podrás perdonarme?

-Claro –dijo Tomoyo con una sincera sonrisa en su rostro.

-Debo irme.

-¿Tan pronto?

-Si –respondió Eriol algo triste.

-¿Nos veremos pronto? –preguntó la joven.

-Cuenta con ello –dijo él como única respuesta antes de salir de palacio pasando por los enormes jardines.

-En verdad espero que sea pronto –suspiró antes de volver al baile con su amiga Sakura.

* * *

-¿Y bien, quien resultó ser tu pareja de baile? –preguntó la princesa intrigada.

-Pues no lo conocia, se llama Takashi Yamasaki. ¿Y tu joven pretendiente? –Meiling hablaba con Sakura mientras tomaban un té en la compañía de Tomoyo que permanecía callada.

-No lo adivinarás –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-¿Alguien de la corte? –la princesa negó con la cabeza-. ¿Un desconocido? –la otra chica siguió negando-. No se... ¿tal vez tu hermano o alguien de la familia?

-Oh, no, claro que no.

-¿Entonces con quien estuviste anoche en el baile? –preguntó la morena aún mas intrigada que antes y casi dandole una orden a la castaña.

-Con Shaoran Li –dijo con aires de superioridad la joven.

-¿Con mi primo? ¿En serio? ¡¡¡Pero si odia bailar!!! –dijo Meiling emocionada.

-Pues no lo hace tan mal –dijo sonriendo.

-Debió haber aprendido hace poco –dijo Meiling pensando.

Habían estado hablando tanto rato que no se dieron cuenta de que Tomoyo seguía sin hablar.

-¿Y tu acompañante? –dijo la china mirando a Tomoyo.

-¿Me hablabas? –preguntó distraída Tomoyo como respuesta.

-Pues si, Tomoyo, llevas un día muy raro, pasas el tiempo en la cuarta dimensión.

-Lo siento –se disculpó ella en tono apenado.

-Bueno, te pregunté que quien era tu acompañante de ayer.

Ante la última frase de Meiling, la chica se sonrojó, no podía evitarlo, todos los temas de conversación la hacían pensar en Eriol, y al pensar en él, un ligero sonrojo hacia acto de presencia en su rostro.

-¿Qué te hizo sonrojar, Tomoyo? –preguntó una divertida Sakura.

-Oh, vamos, ¿con quien estuviste en el baile?

-Con... con... -decía la de ojos azules sonrojandose aún mas-. Con Eriol.

Sakura y Meiling quedaron asombradas mirandose ambas y luego dirigiendo una sorprendida mirada a Tomoyo.

-¿Con el chico que te ayudó cuando tenías once años? –se sobresaltó la princesa.

-Ajá, ese mismo.

-Entonces... ¿fue él quien te dio el medallón que siempre llevas contigo? – siguió la china empezando a comprender.

Tomoyo simplemente asintió. Sabía que algo de ese tranquilo chico la atraía, llevaba ahora cuatro años pensando en él, nunca pudo olvidarlo, ni a él, ni a sus hermosos ojos oscuros y su misteriosa sonrisa.

* * *

-¿Falta mucho?

-Sakura, llevamos bastantes años viniendo aquí, creo que ya deberías saberte el camino de memoria –respondió su hermano en su siempre tono de burla-, espero que un monstruo no se pierda fácilmente.

-¡¿A quien llamaste monstruo?! –gritó Sakura levantándose del cómodo carruaje que esta vez llevaban.

-Sakura, Touya, estamos a punto de llegar, por favor, no empiecen de nuevo –dijo el rey con calma.

-Encima de que no me dejaron ir a caballo con Tomoyo, Touya no para de molestarme –murmuraba enojada una joven de 16 de cabello castaño, hasta la cintura, ojos verdes y deslumbrante figura.

Llegaron frente a una enorme reja que guardaba un hermoso jardín y más adentro, tras las grandes fuentes que decoraban la entrada, un enorme palacio blanco deslumbraba riqueza por todas sus ventanas y balcones.

Una chica de unos 16 años, con dos colas largas y ojos de un tono rojizo corría a recibir a la joven Sakura y a su acompañante Tomoyo.

-¡Sakura! ¡Tomoyo! –gritó lanzándose sobre ambas al mismo tiempo haciendo que las acabaran en el suelo. Las tres empezaron a reír felices al encontrarse de nuevo.

-¿Nadie quiere recibirme a mi? –dijo un chico bajando de un caballo junto al carruaje del reino Kinomoto.

-¡Yamasaki! –gritó Meiling levantándose para recibirlo.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, desde una de las ventanas, un chico de mirada castaña y pelo del mismo color, observaba la escena, sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, llevaba años sin poder sonreír como lo hacia ahora.

-Sin duda se ha vuelto muy hermosa –dijo el chico observando a la princesa que ayudaba a Tomoyo a levantarse.

El chico se levantó del sillón donde estaba sentado y se dirigió hacia el balcón que tenía más cerca, el de su propia habitación, abrió la puerta con cuidado y una vez allí, se apoyó sobre la baranda. Fue entonces cuando la joven se dio cuenta de la presencia del chico, y sin vergüenza alguna, lo saludó sacudiendo su brazo. Ante este gesto, el chico se sonrojó "levemente". Todos se le quedaron mirando tras la escena de la princesa, así que el chico entró de nuevo en su habitación. Segundos más tarde, alguien llamaba a la puerta de sus aposentos.

-Adelante –dijo el chico volviendo a su normal tono de voz.

-Joven Li, los Kinomoto ya llegaron, su madre, la reina, deseaba saber si bajará a comer –dijo una criada entrando en el dormitorio.

-Si, claro, dígale que bajaré enseguida –respondió el chino.

-Muy bien, alteza, como usted desee –finalizó ella retirándose a la cocina.

El chico se tumbó en su cama unos momentos antes de que volvieran a llamar.

-¿Quién es ahora? –preguntó molesto.

-Soy Sakura, ¿puedo entrar? –se oyó detrás de la puerta.

-Pasa –dijo el chico levantándose y poniéndose en pie ante la puerta.

-Hola... -dijo la chica tímidamente abriendo la puerta.

-Hola –respondió él.

-¿Cómo estás, Shaoran?

-Bien, gracias, ¿tu como te encuentras? –dijo Shaoran empezando a bajar su molesto tono de voz.

-Bien, también –dijo sonriendo-. Me alegro de volver a verte.

-Yo también me alegro de verte.

-¡Hey! ¿Has oído lo que acabas de decir? ¡Eso no es propio de Shaoran Li, me lo han cambiado! –dijo Sakura divertida.

-No es nada, simplemente, creo que es mejor que trate a la gente de mejor modo.

-En eso tienes toda la razón –dijo la princesa Kinomoto asintiendo infantilmente. A pesar de tener 16 años, seguía teniendo el carácter de la niña que conoció.

-Gracias –dijo Li dejando ver una sonrisa.

Sakura se sonrojó al ver al chico sonriendo. Tenía una sonrisa maravillosa, no comprendía porque nunca la mostraba. Se quedó paralizada durante unos momentos hasta que una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¿Bajamos a comer? –preguntó el chino.

-¡Claro! El viaje me hizo abrir el apetito –respondió Sakura saliendo de su trance.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Wolaaa!!! Esta vez hice el capitulo más corto, ya lo se, pero estuve castigada varios días y no pude escribir, pensaba publicarlo el fin de semana y ya voy con tres días de retraso. En verdad lo siento. Bueno, me gustaría agradecer a:

Karlawatery: gracias por tu review. En verdad yo tengo 13 años, pero soy de España, así que no somos paisanas . Gracias por preocuparte, y espero que los fines de semana puedas leer nuevos capis.

chouri: muchas gracias por tu review, en verdad, queria empezar a escribir que shaoran de enamora de sakura a partir de esta edad, de todas formas espero que se vaya notando, muchas gracias y sigue leyendo.

AGUILA FANEL: Muchas gracias, intentaré actualizar más pronto, pero ya se sabe... No tengo tanto tiempo como desearia tener. Gracias de nuevo.

yorokobi: Gracias por tu review, este también me gustó. En verdad me gustan todos. Gracias tambien por decir que no se nota que es el primero que hago, me aliviaste. Espero que tu tambien sigas bien.

Bueno, creo que no me olvidé a nadie, gracias a todos ellos y a las personas que no me enviaron reviews pero leen la historia, gracias de nuevo. Nos vemos en el proximo cap.

Sango-chan95


	5. Capitulo 4

Estos personajes no me pertenecen, como todos saben, es posible que a lo largo de la historia ponga algún personaje creado por mi, pero de momento todos pertenecen a la autora de CCS

* * *

Fic de CCS

Amor entre príncipes

Capítulo 4.

Todo transcurrió normal aquel día, y cuando llegó la noche decidieron acostarse temprano, ya que, los Kinomoto estaban cansados tras el largo viaje. Los Li buscaron una habitación para Yamasaki, y Meiling durmió esa noche en el cuarto que utilizaba cuando era niña para no tener que pasar la noche en su "aburrida" casa.

* * *

-¿A dónde iremos hoy? –preguntaba una acalorada Sakura mientras tomaban un refresco en el jardín.

-Pues... no lo se –respondía Meiling de igual modo.

-Podríamos ir al río a refrescarnos –dijo un chico sentado junto a ellas. Meiling quedó exageradamente impresionada.

-Shaoran... ¿que te ha pasado? Normalmente no eres así...

-Hicimos un pacto –contestó la princesa en lugar del chico.

-Exacto –siguió él-. Yo debo ser más amable con la gente y Sakura hará lo que yo quiera.

-¿Entonces vamos al río? –preguntó otra chica interviniendo en la conversación.

-¡Si! –dijeron las otras chicas levantándose animadamente.

Sakura, Meiling, Shaoran, Tomoyo y Yamasaki, que acababa de llegar, fueron juntos al establo para coger los caballos y bajar al río a refrescarse.

Tras montar durante un rato, pudieron distinguir el río entre el verdoso paisaje.

-Avancemos un poco más –dijo Meiling a su primo que iba el primero.

Los chicos siguieron avanzando por el bosque hasta llegar a un tramo del río donde el agua era transparente.

-Aquí el agua es más clara –dijo Li Shaoran bajando de su caballo.

-¡Vaya! ¿Podemos refrescarnos un poco? –preguntó una emocionada Sakura.

-Claro, a eso vinimos –respondió Tomoyo.

En ese momento, unas voces provenientes del río podían escucharse a través de los arbustos.

-Tal vez sean ninfas –dijo Kinomoto emocionada.

-Vamos, Sakura, las ninfas no existen –dijo Meiling acercandose al lugar de donde provenia la voz.

-Meiling, ten cuidado, podrías lastimarte –dijo Yamasaki preocupado.

-Iré yo –dijo la princesa atravesando los arbustos.

Antes de que nadie pudiese responder, Sakura ya había desaparecido entre la profunda vegetación del lugar donde se encontraban.

-¡Aaaahhh!

-Lo sabía –dijo Shaoran en tono aburrido-. Iré a buscarla.

El príncipe atravesó los mismos arbustos por donde había desaparecido su prometida y siguió avanzando, pero, a diferencia de la princesa, él si vio el enorme agujero que había en el suelo. El chico se asomó y pudo ver a la chica sentada en el suelo agarrándose uno de sus tobillos.

-¡Sakura! ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó el chico asustado.

-¿Sha... Shaoran? Si... Si... Estoy bien.

-No te preocupes, voy a sacarte, iré a buscar ayuda.

Sin nada mas que decir, el chico salió corriendo por donde había venido y encontró a sus amigos hablando animadamente.

-Sakura está atrapada, ¿podeis ayudarme?

Momentos despues todos estaban intentando ayudar a Shaoran para sacar a la princesa.

-Yo bajaré a buscarla, vosotros solo teneis que cogerla cuando la levante, ¿ok?

El resto asintió y el chino intentando no caer mal, aterrizó firme junto a Sakura.

-¿Te duele? –dijo el chico señalando el tobillo de la chica.

-Si...

Con algo de dificultad, él pudo cargarla sobre sus brazos y elevarla lo suficiente como para que Yamasaki, desde arriba, pudiera coger a la chica y ponerla a salvo. Seguidamente, tras un ágil salto, Shaoran pudo salir.

-Mejor vamos a casa, volveremos otro día –dijo Meiling viendo la herida de la princesa.

-Será lo mejor.

* * *

(Por la noche)

Alguien llamó a la puerta de una cálida habitación pintada de rosa donde descansaba una chica sentada sobre la cama.

-Adelante –dijo en tono amable.

-Hola Sakura, ¿cómo estas?

-Muy bien, Meiling, gracias –respondió Sakura

-Mi primo dijo que se pasaría por aquí –informó la joven de ojos rojizos.

-No lo sabía.

La puerta de la habitación volvió a sonar.

-Adelante –repitió la chica.

-Hola Meiling, hola Sakura –una sonriente Tomoyo entraba en la puerta-. ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, Tomoyo, gracias por venir.

-De nada.

Estuvieron un buen rato hablando hasta que, uno de los sirvientes del palacio Li las avisó de que la cena estaba lista.

Tuvieron una agradable cena en compañía de las dos familias reunidas. Tras la cena, se quedaron a tomar un té y después, cada uno decidió hacer diferentes cosas por su parte. Mientras Fujitaka, Ieran, Touya, Yukito y Yue se quedaban en el salón, Meiling y Tomoyo fueron a la habitación de la segunda puesto que ambas querían probarse los nuevos vestidos que la chica de ojos azules acababa de hacer, Sakura, por su parte, decidió salir al jardín, mientras que Shaoran y Yamasaki iban a la biblioteca.

-¿Por qué tuvieron que ponerme esta estúpida venda? –preguntaba Sakura en voz alta mientras se sentaba en un banco junto a la fuente.

La chica seguía diciendo que no le dolía, pero de todos modos, le desinfectaron la herida y le pusieron la venda.

-Puedo hacer cosas sola, esto no es nada para mí –decía mientras se levantaba.

La joven no paraba de hacer movimientos bruscos para demostrar que aunque solo habían pasado algunas horas, ella tenía el tobillo perfectamente. Pero en uno de esos gestos, fue a caer al suelo.

Mientras, por la ventana de la biblioteca, un chico la observaba con delicadeza.

-¿Tiene una enorme fuerza de voluntad, verdad? –dijo alguien detrás del chico.

-Si..., pero no es bueno que se exija tanto a si misma, podría hacerse más daño.

-Shaoran, amigo, creo que te preocupas demasiado por Sakura.

-No digas tonterías, Yamasaki.

-Solo digo lo que veo.

-Espérame aquí, voy a buscar una cosa que tengo la habitación.

-Si, claro –susurró Yamasaki, tan bajo que ni el propio Shaoran pudo oírlo.

En el jardín, Sakura seguía cayendo al suelo sin parar, pero no se rendía fácilmente, en la última de sus caídas, la chica se quedó en el suelo.

-Ai... Creo que ahora me duele más... Bueno, es cuestión de tiempo –dijo intentando levantarse y cayendo otra vez.

-Si tuvieras cuidado esto no te pasaría –dijo una voz detrás de ella-. Vamos, te subiré a la habitación, debes descansar.

Shaoran estaba frente a ella y se agachó para cogerla. Una vez cogida, la chica empezó a sonrojarse al ver la intensa mirada del joven tan cerca.

-Puedo ir sola.

-No dejaré que acabes coja.

-A ti no te importaría.

-Claro que si, me importas más de lo que crees, Sakura, mucho más de lo que crees.

Ante la última frase del chico, la princesa se calló de golpe, y notó como sus mejillas cogían un tono cada vez más colorado.

Llegaron a la habitación de la chica, y el príncipe, amablemente la dejó sobre su cama. Afortunadamente, o al menos para Sakura, nadie los vio llegar juntos.

-Gracias por traerme –dijo aún sonrojada y con mirada baja.

-No tiene importancia, pero debes prometerme que no volverás a forzar tu tobillo, ¿entendido?

La joven asintió y se levantó de su cama para acompañar a Shaoran a la puerta, pero él le dio un pequeño empujón para indicarle que se tumbara.

-Es mejor que te acuestes ya.

El chico se inclinó sobre la joven y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

-Buenas noches, pequeña, que descanses.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, Shaoran desapareció por la puerta dejando a una Sakura sonrojadísima y con una sorpresa enorme.

-¿Será efecto del pacto que hicimos? No puede haber cambiado tanto –mientras susurraba todo esto para si misma, el chico que la había ayudado, llegaba a su habitación. Abrió la enorme puerta y encontró su habitación de siempre, la de paredes verdes y objetos chinos decorando. Estaba bastante cansado después de aquel día. Tras cambiarse, se tumbo en su cama, aún hecha.

-¿Por qué hice eso? –se preguntaba-. Bueno, de todas maneras solo fue un pequeño beso en su frente... Cualquier hermano haría eso, y yo soy su prometido, no debo pensar más en ello.

Tras un rato, se quedó completamente dormido, estaba muy cansado tras el largo día.

* * *

-¡Sakura! ¡¡¡Sakura!!! ¡¡¡SAKURA!!! –alguien detrás de la puerta del dormitorio de la princesa no paraba de llamarla-. Es inútil, llevo así diez minutos. ¿Qué podemos hacer para que despierte? ¿Traer una trompeta?

Meiling no paraba de quejarse, mientras Tomoyo, aburrida, pensaba alguna idea para poder despertar a Sakura.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó un chico tras ellas-. Parecen locas gritando tanto.

-Buenos días, Yamasaki –saludó Tomoyo.

-Buenos días.

-¿Dónde está mi primo?

-Estoy aquí, ¿por qué gritan tanto? –dijo un chico de pelo rebelde apareciendo por la puerta de al lado.

-Sakura no despierta y el desayuno está listo desde hace más de media hora.

-¿Le habrá pasado algo? –preguntó Yamasaki angustiado.

-No, Sakura siempre es así –intervino Tomoyo.

-Bien, bajen a desayunar, cuando despierte le enviaremos el desayuno a su dormitorio –ordenó el príncipe.

Todos obedecieron y bajaron al comedor donde ya esperaban el resto de la familia. Pero Shaoran, en vez de bajar junto a ellos se dirigió al dormitorio de su madre y cogió la llave del cuarto que ocupaba la princesa. Acto seguido, encaminó de nuevo el camino y entró en los aposentos de la chica.

La cama estaba hecha y no había nadie en aquella habitación, tras pensar un rato donde podría estar, el chico se asomó al balcón y pudo ver como Sakura paseaba tranquila por el jardín.

* * *

-¿No piensas desayunar?

La chica se dio la vuelta asustada.

-¡Shaoran! Me asustaste.

-Meiling y Tomoyo estuvieron casi toda la mañana llamando a tu puerta, ¿por qué no avisaste a nadie de que ibas a salir?

-Pensé que no les importaría –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo tienes el tobillo?

-Muy bien, ya no me duele –dijo animándose-. ¿Iremos a algún lado, hoy?

-Las chicas querían volver a bajar al río, ayer no estuvieron mucho rato.

-Hoy hace incluso más calor que ayer, creo que es buena idea.

-Sakura, ¿crees de verdad que estás bien? –preguntó Shaoran angustiado.

-Perfectamente. Oye creo que el pacto que hicimos está funcionando, ¿no?

-¿Que quieres decir con eso? –preguntó el chico sospechosamente.

-Que últimamente te comportas mejor conmigo y... no se, estás más... cariñoso –ambos empezaron a sonrojarse y, el chino, al notarlo desvió la mirada rapidamente-. Bueno –dijo volviendo a la normalidad-, te debo algo por el pacto, ¿no?

-Si... Ya te lo diré cuando lo haya pensado.

-¡Hey! ¡Parejita! –los príncipes se giraron casi inmediatamente-. ¿Nos vamos al río?

-¡Claro! –dijo Sakura mirando quien los llamaba desde las ventanas del salón, Meiling, Tomoyo y Yamasaki.

* * *

-Espero que hoy no tengamos ninguna sorpresa "desagradable" –dijo Meiling en tono irónico.

-Fue un accidente –respondió la princesa desde su caballo.

-Ya, claro.

-¿Crees que me tiré a posta?

-Mmm... No se... Teniendo en cuenta que sabías que mi primo te ayudaría... Creo que querías que el joven príncipe te ayudara –explicaba la chica china.

Sakura comenzó a sonrojarse. Ante tal acto de la chica, Meiling mostró una sonrisa maligna y al mismo tiempo triunfante, la cual pudo notar Tomoyo.

-Basta, Meiling, estamos llegando –dijo el príncipe Li.

-Tienes razón, Shaoran, no es bueno que aparezcan los fantasmas ahora –dijo mientras miraba de reojo a Sakura que se estremeció.

-¿Fa... fa... fantasmas? –preguntó temblorosa.

-Si... ¿No me digas que te dan miedo los fantasmas?

-¿A mi? ¡Oh, vamos! No digas tonterías.

-Hemos llegado, podéis bajar de los caballos.

Ya habían atado los caballos cuando se dispusieron a entrar en el verde paisaje para encontrar el río de aguas claras.

-¡Cuidado Sakura! ¡Un fantasma! –gritó Meiling detrás de la princesa.

Sakura, desesperada se puso a gritar y saltó inmediatamente sobre lo que tenia más cerca, que resultó ser Shaoran, provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo.

-Jajaja. ¿No decías que no te daban miedo? –la chica Li reía como una histérica.

Mientras, ambos príncipes seguían aún tumbados en el suelo. Se levantaron sonrojados y desviaron la mirada.

-¿Vamos? –dijo Tomoyo interviniendo y haciendo que Meiling parase de reír.

-Si, será lo mejor.

Poco a poco y sin ninguna prisa se fueron adentrando en el bosque, Sakura caminaba algo nerviosa y aún muy pegada al chico de mirada castaña. Cuando estaban cerca del agujero por donde había caído la chica de ojos verdes el día anterior, escucharon las mismas voces.

-¿Otra vez? –preguntó Meiling.

-¿Es posible que sean fa... fa... fantasmas? –preguntó la princesa escondida tras el chino.

-No digáis tonterías, vamos a mirar, pero hoy iremos TODOS y con MUCHO cuidado, no quiero más accidentes –dijo Shaoran.

Se encaminaron lentamente entre los arbustos y pasaron con cuidado y ayudándose entre ellos por el agujero, y a través de un pequeño barranco que venía después. Las voces aumentaban con cada paso que daban, todos en silencio parecían atentos. Eran voces agudas, seguramente femeninas. Tras lo que pareció una eternidad, empezaron a escuchar también, el agua del río. Solo las ramas de un árbol, impedían que Meiling, que era la primera del grupo, pudieses descubrir el origen de las voces. Unas chicas se pusieron de pie del susto al ver aparecer a la china seguida por sus amigos.

-¿Quiénes sois? –preguntó la chica Li con curiosidad.

-Sólo somos ciudadanas de una pequeña aldea cerca de aquí, ¿y vosotros?

-Yo soy Meiling, éste es mi primo, el príncipe Li y su prometida –dijo señalando a ambos chicos detrás de ella, a lo que las jóvenes, asombradas, hicieron una exagerada reverencia-. Y estos son Takashi Yamasaki y Tomoyo Daidoji, amigos de la princesa Sakura.

-Un placer, señores –dijo una de ella con dos largas trenzas.

-Mmm... No me gusta que haya diferencias sociales entre nosotros, mejor nos trataremos por igual.

-Yo soy Rika Sasaki –dijo una.

-Yo me llamo Naoko Yanagisawa –dijo otra chica de pelo corto y gafas.

-Es un gran honor conocerles en persona, mi nombre es Chiharu Mihara.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Wola!!!

Ya se que tardé mucho en publicar este capítulo, lo siento, de verdad, esque tuve muchos examenes.

De todas formas espero que les guste.

A partir de ahora intentaré escribir más deprisa.

Bye y gracias a todos por seguir el fic.


	6. Capitulo 5

Estos personajes no me pertenecen, como todos saben, es posible que a lo largo de la historia ponga algún personaje creado por mi, pero de momento todos pertenecen a la autora de CCS

* * *

Fic de CCS

Amor entre príncipes

Capítulo 5.

-¿Dónde estáis viviendo? –preguntó la princesa a las tres chicas.

-Vivimos juntas, solo nosotras tres, dejemos a nuestras familias, hace ya un par de años, estamos viviendo en una pequeña cabaña junto al bosque –respondió Rika.

-¿Vosotras solas?

-¡Si, nosotras sabemos cuidarnos solas! –dijo animada Chiharu.

-Debe ser fantástico... -dijo una Tomoyo emocionada.

-No lo es tanto, entre las tres debemos repartirnos las tareas diarias, y tenemos que conseguir dinero para comprar alimentos y poder mantenernos.

-¿Cómo conseguís el dinero?

-Trabajando –dijo Naoko-. Yo escribo historias, me pagan por ello, Rika ayuda al profesor del pueblo a preparar las clases, y Chiharu, ella trabaja ahora en los jardines de palacio.

-¿En los jardines...? – preguntó Meiling.

-¿...de palacio? –acabó Yamasaki.

-Oh, lo sabía, me sonaba su cara, la había visto en los jardines –reaccionó Kinomoto.

Poco a poco, se fueron conociendo mejor, y empezaron a formar, lo que sería, tras un tiempo, un grupo de amigos inseparables.

* * *

-Bueno, Sakura, hasta el próximo año –se despedía una joven de largas colas. Tras ella aguardaban Ieran y Shaoran Li.

-Adiós, Meiling, me lo pasé muy bien este año –se despidió tambien la joven Kinomoto.

-Hasta pronto, Tomoyo, espero que el año que viene quieras contarme lo que tanto te atormenta –Meiling empezó a hablar con Tomoyo.

-No te preocupes, Meiling, no es nada importante. Hasta el año que viene.

-¡Sakura! –llamó el joven príncipe-. Entra un momento.

La princesa, entró de nuevo en el palacio siguiendo a Shaoran.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-¿Recuerdas la promesa? –preguntó Li.

-Si, claro.

-Aún no te pedí nada.

Sakura se puso a pensar.

-Es cierto. ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

-Un beso de despedida.

-¿Qué? Oh, vamos, Shaoran, tengo que irme, ¿que quieres que haga?

-Lo dije en serio, Sakura, quiero un beso de despedida.

-Pero...

Antes de que la joven pudiese darse cuenta de nada, el joven chino se lanzó hacia ella, logrando así, y en instante, besar los labios de la princesa Kinomoto.

-Eres un...

-¡Sakura! Nos vamos, ¿donde estas? –Toya esperaba ansioso desde su caballo a que su hermana saliera del palacio.

-Te acordarás de esta, Li –susurró Sakura antes de salir.

Shaoran la siguió con una sonrisa malévola y la princesa montó sobre su caballo, esperando que los reyes terminaran de despedirse. Minutos más tarde, los Kinomoto avanzaban a caballo mientras Meiling gritaba:

-¡Que tengáis un buen viaje!

-¡Gracias! –gritó por último Sakura-. ¡Cuídate mucho, Mei!

* * *

-¡Buenos días, Sakura!

-Buenos días amiga –respondió aún dormida la joven de cabello largo.

-Debes arreglarte, los Li llegarán sobre las doce.

La princesa Kinomoto consultó su pequeño despertador.

-Tomoyo... Son las siete de la mañana...

-Lo se, pero he creado un nuevo vestido para ti, ven a mi habitación, te lo probaremos y le haré los últimos retoques en un momento.

Alguien llamó a la puerta en ese momento y Sakura se dio cuenta de que aún llevaba su traje de dormir de osos, el que mas le gustaba, aunque no quería que nadie lo viera, se sentía algo avergonzada al llevarlo con 17 años. Rápidamente, se quitó el pijama y se puso un largo camisón rosa mucho más elegante.

-Adelante –dijo levantándose de la cama.

Una de sus doncellas entró en la habitación haciendo una reverencia.

-El rey Kinomoto desea verla, alteza.

-¿Es urgente?

-No creo, ¿desea que le diga algo?

-Si, por favor, dile que estaré en el dormitorio de Tomoyo, si necesita algo mas, avísame. Ah, y dile también que pasaré a visitarlo sobre las diez.

-Muy bien, alteza.

-Me llamo Sakura...

La doncella sonrió tímidamente y desapareció tras la puerta. En ese momento, Tomoyo recordaba todo lo que quería hacer.

-Bueno, vamos, quiero que te pruebes el vestido.

Ambas salieron de la habitación, Sakura casi arrastrada por la joven de ojos azules. Tras cruzar un pasillo, encontraron a Touya.

-¿Paseando de buena mañana? –preguntó el príncipe Kinomoto.

-Sólo vamos a la habitación de Tomoyo.

-Muy bien, pero con tan poca ropa cogerás un resfriado.

-¡Estamos en verano! –exclamó la princesa.

-Aún así podrías ponerte enferma.

-Te preocupas demasiado.

-Tienes razón, los monstruos no se ponen enfermos.

-¡¡¡Touya!!! –gritó Sakura.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos –interrumpió Tomoyo-. Aún es muy pronto para despertar a todo el reino.

-Me pagarás esta, Touya.

-Nos vemos, hermana, hablaremos luego –dijo Touya dando por finalizada la conversación y alejándose por el pasillo en dirección contraria a las chicas.

Ambas siguieron caminando hacia el dormitorio de Tomoyo. Llegaron frente a la puerta, la cual retrocedió tras girar su pomo, pasaron al interior y pudieron contemplar la habitación de la chica tan ordenada y limpia como siempre, con las paredes pintadas en tonos celestes y objetos elegantes decorando sobre los muebles. Sobre la cama descansaba un vestido simple de color rosa con tonos dorados sobre el pecho y las mangas.

-Ven, pruébatelo, no se si te gustará, puedo darle los últimos retoques.

-Tomoyo, amiga, aunque no me gustara no tendrías tiempo de acabarlo –dijo la princesa mientras caminaba hacia la cama y cogía entre sus manos el hermoso vestido. Sencillo pero elegante, formaban la mezcla perfecta para recibir a los Li.

-Claro que sí, es sólo cuestión de tiempo –seguía diciendo su joven amiga.

-De todas formas –dijo levantando el vestido por los hombros-, es perfecto, me encanta.

-¡Vamos, pruebatelo!

Sakura se quitó el camisón que llevaba puesto y se puso con mucha delicadeza el vestido sobre el cuerpo, le quedaba algo ancho de la cintura, algo de lo que su observadora amiga no tardó ni dos minutos en darse cuenta.

-Te queda algo grande de la cintura –dijo mientras cogía algunos alfileres de la caja de costurera-, te lo arreglaré enseguida.

Tomoyo empezó a clavar los alfileres con cuidado y una vez acabado ordenó que la princesa se quitara el vestido, cosa que hizo inmediatamente. Volvió a colocarse el camisón y se tumbó en la cómoda cama de su amiga.

-Sakura... ¿Qué has hecho para tener tanto sueño?

-Pensar en el joven que te espía cada noche desde la puerta trasera del jardín –dijo en tono somnoliento.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Tomoyo asombrada dando tal salto que incluso se pinchó con la aguja que tenía en la mano-. ¡Ay!

-Ten cuidado, Tomoyo... Te harás daño –avisó una calmada Sakura moviéndose en la cama.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

-Lo de tu joven admirador.

-Sakura, ¿de que estas hablando?

-No me digas que no lo sabes, se queda observandote todas las noches.

-Oh, vamos, no digas tonterías –dijo la chica de ojos azules volviendo a coger el vestido y dando los últimos puntos.

Sakura se levantó justo cuando Tomoyo dio el vestido por finalizado.

-Listo.

-Es una obra maestra! –exclamó la chica de ojos verdes.

-Creo que ahora te irá bien, ¡pruébatelo!

La joven Kinomoto se desnudó de nuevo y volvió a probarse el vestido, esta vez, no le sobraba ni le faltaba por ningún lado, estaba todo perfecto.

-¡Oh, Tomoyo! ¡Eres genial! ¡Me encanta! ¡Gracias! –dijo tirándose sobre la chica para abrazarla haciendo que las dos cayeran al suelo.

-Te ves preciosa –dijo Tomoyo aún en el suelo.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Casi las nueve.

-Mmm... Aún tengo mucho tiempo, bajaré a desayunar. ¿Quieres bajar conmigo?

-No, me quedaré para decidir los complementos que te pondré luego. No olvides venir después de hablar con el rey.

-No te preocupes vendré más tarde. ¡Ah, por cierto! Tu joven admirador nos está viendo ahora mismo, así que disimula un poco.

Dejando a una sorprendida Tomoyo en su cuarto, Sakura bajó a la cocina para prepararse ella misma el desayuno. Incluso siendo una princesa y pudiendo tener todo lo que deseaba, no le gustaba que le limpiaran el dormitorio o que le preparasen el desayuno cada mañana. Tras haber encontrado todos los ingredientes y preparado su desayuno, se dirigió al salón, donde pudo comer tranquila. Miró el gran reloj que había en el centro del salón. Eran las diez en punto. Kinomoto se dio prisa en recoger los platos del desayuno. Rato despues se encontraba camino a los aposentos del rey. Llamó a la puerta y una voz masculina le ordenó pasar.

-¿Quería verme, padre? –dijo la joven haciendo un reverencia ante su padre.

-Sí, Sakura.

-¿De que se trata?

-Bueno... Yo no quiero que por una orden mía, tu seas infeliz toda la vida –explicó Fujitaka.

-¿De que habla, padre?

-De tu compromiso con el joven Li.

Sakura dirigió su mirada al suelo, haciendo entender así a su padre que podía seguir.

-He estado mirando estos últimos meses, y creo que nos interesaría más unirnos con el reino de los Yamamoto.

-¿Con Kiosuke Yamamoto?

-No, Sakura, con el príncipe Kiosuke Yamamoto, muestra más respeto.

-Pero... ¿qué pasará con los Li?

-Ieran ya lo sabe, hablé con ella, y les interesa más unirse a los Nagoya. Le dije que podía venir también la nueva prometida de Li, Nanako Nagoya, llegará hoy y se conocerán. A partir de ahora, Li y tu, estáis prometidos con Nagoya y Yamamoto oficialmente. En la próxima primavera, viajaremos a su reino, y en vera os casareis, al igual que Nagoya y su prometido.

-¿Qué? –preguntó escandalizada- ¡Pero padre, solo podré conocerle dos meses antes de la boda! ¡No es justo!

-Sakura, controla tus modales.

-¡Ya no importan mis modales! ¡Me acabas de decir que no quieres que sea infeliz toda mi vida! ¿Porqué demonios no podías dejar las cosas como estaban? ¡Ahora empezaba a llevarme bien con Shaoran!

-¡Sakura! No le vuelvas a llamar por su nombre. Ahora ya no estáis prometidos. ¡Mírame! Ya soy un anciano, Sakura, prontó me retiraré del trono.

-Muy bien –dijo en tono más calmado-. Entonces abdicaré al trono, cuando llegue el momento de ser reina.

-¡No puedes hacer eso! –gritó enfurecido el rey.

-¡Si puedo! ¡Así será Touya quien reine aquí!

-¡Touya no tiene prometida!

-¿Y porque no se la elegiste a él? –gritó igual de enfurecida que su padre mientras brillantes lágrimas empezaban a asomar en sus preciosos ojos verdes.

Sakura no quiso escuchar la respuesta y salió corriendo, tras subir las largas escaleras y cruzar los pasillos, entró en su habitación, donde se tumbó sobre su cama y empezó a llorar en silencio.

-¿Por qué a mi? –se preguntó justo antes de caer dormida.

* * *

-¡Sakura! ¡Oh, vamos, Sakura! ¡Ya llegan! ¡¡¡Sakura!!! ¡¡¡SAKURA!!! –Touya llamaba a la puerta sin parar.

-¿Touya? –preguntó despertando al fin. Abrió la puerta y vio a su hermano, algo enfadado.

-¡Oh, genial! ¡Mira como estas!

Sakura se asomó al espejo y pudo ver su despeinado pelo.

-¡Tomoyo! ¡Se me olvidó ir a su dormitorio!

-Ahora no hay tiempo, ya están llegando.

-Bajaré enseguida, Touya.

-¡Date prisa!

Sakura se peinó corriendo y se dirigió al cuarto de Tomoyo, pero desgraciadamente ella no estaba allí. Sobre la cama descansaban varios complementos que Tomoyo había escogido cuidadosamente. Cogió un medallón dorado con el sello real que la chica de ojos azules guardaba por orden de la princesa. Se apresuró a coger también un pequeño lazo dorado que colocó en su pelo apresuradamente. Y por último, antes de salir de la habitación, cogió una pequeña pulsera de oro y la puso en su mano derecha. Bajó corriendo las escaleras y justo cuando llegaba ante la puerta abierta, vio algo que no le hizo mucha gracia. Tanto los Li, como los Nagoya habían llegado ya. En ese momento, Nanako daba un tierno beso en la mejilla a Shaoran. El chico se quedó algo sorprendido, pero momentos después abrazó a la chica. La princesa Kinomoto observó la escena con delicadeza, hubo algo allí que la hizo sentir mal.

-Touya... -llamó la chica-. No me encuentro muy bien, subiré a mi habitación y... no bajaré a cenar.

Antes de dejar responder a su hermano, Sakura comenzó el camino de nuevo hacia su dormitorio. Se encontraba verdaderamente mal, la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas y pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a recorrer su rostro. Cada vez aceleraba más el paso, no quería que nadie la viera así. Llegó a su habitación corriendo y se tumbó sobre la cama, se acurrucó sobre la almohada y entonces recordó algo "Shaoran tiene razón, no debo dejar que este sentimiento se apodere de mi, no pienso enamorarme jamás, así no sufriré por ningún hombre". Suspiró al recordar la frase que ella misma dijo.

-Debo ser fuerte, debo ser fuerte... -se repetía. Unos minutos después y tras haber estado pensando, la princesa se levantó de la cama pasando por delante de la puerta que daba paso al balcón. Pero algo la hizo pararse. Si sus ojos no la engañaban, había alguien en el jardín, para ser concretos, una pareja, una chica de pelo largo y oscuro y un chico.

-Tomoyo... -susurró Sakura en el momento en que observaba como su mejor amiga era besada por Eriol Hiragizawa. Algo la cogió delicadamente por la cintura, haciendo que Kinomoto se diera la vuelta.

-No has venido a recibirme... -el joven Li estaba allí.

Comentarios de la autora:

Wola! Bueno, aquí tenemos otro capítulo.

Muchas gracias a todos mis lectores, especialmente a los que dejan reviews, pero a los que no dejan y leen, tambien.

YaShi: Gracias a insistir tanto, al final me levantaron el castigo, pero no creo que tarden mucho en volver a castigarme T-T. Soy algo rebelde y no siempre hago lo que debo, pero si lo que encuentro oportuno. Gracias por tu review y por seguir la historia. Sobre Eriol y Tomoyo... Aún no lo tengo muy claro, pero ya pensaré algo. Sakura y Shaoran irán creciendo, y espero que crezcan tambien algunos sentimientos entre ellos. Bye, amiga.

Karlawatery: Si, es una lastima que no seamos paisanas, me hubiese gustado tener "vecinas" que leyeran mi fic, a ver si este fin de semana re conectas y puedes leer el nuevo cap. En verdad si es mi primer fic. Gracias por todo.

Mafeh: ¡Hola de nuevo! Creo que eres uno de los que mas reviews escriben, y eso me hace feliz. Me gusta que hables bien del fic. Gracias de nuevo. Cuídate.

Sakura-chan : Gracias también a ti por lo que dices sobre el fic, me hizo sentir bien cuando dijiste que estaba de lujo. Actualizaré lo más rápido posible, ok?

Ines: Hola Ines, me alegro que te guste el fic. Es un placer conocerte y espero saber mas cosas de ti.

Celina Sosa: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estas, amiga? Espero que te siga gustando la relación entre Tomoyo y Eriol. Muchos besos y sigue asi.

Vane: Hola vane. ¿Qué tal todo? Mi intención no fue ser malita, pero no pude publicar antes (siempre la misma excusa). Bye.

Ann-Qu: ¡Hola! Hice este capítulo un poco más largo, espero que lo hayas notado. Gracias por todo y por leer la historia, muchos besos.

HanaKT: ¡Mi ídolo en fanfiction! Es un honor que leas mi historia, me encantan las tuyas. Si tengo 13 años, aunque en enero ya cumplo los 14. Muchos recuerdos.

La nueva aprendis: ¡Hola! Uf... Me asustaste... Por un momento que estuve leyendo creí de verdad que no te gustaba... Intentaré subir los capis más pronto y hacerlos más largos, aunque en fanfiction no se aprecia.

Magdalia Daidouji : Muchas gracias por seguir la historia y animarme a seguir, gracias de nuevo, y cuidate mucho.

princessserenity: ¿Sabes? Creo que tienes toda la razón, en escenas bonitas y tiernas, me encantaría tener una buena cámara y grabarlo todo, hay escenas que son... ¿cómo te lo digo? ¡Ah, si! Inexplicables... No... Indescriptibles... Bueno, tu ya sabes lo que quiero decir, muchos besos.

Princesa Sakura: No se que decirte, supongo que lo mismo que a todos, :P. Muchas gracias por seguir la historia y decir que te gusta, espero sinceramente que sigas leyendo.

Andrea Naoko: ¡Hola! Bueno, como no me gustaría que una de mis lectoras muriera... ¡Aquí traigo otro cap! Muchas gracias por todo, en cuanto a E&T y S&S... Haré lo que pueda... Ya pensaré algo. Gracias por escribirme.

Chouri: ¿Entre Touya y Yukito? Pues no lo había pensado... La verdad es que estaba pensando en dejarlos como personajes secundarios... Pero bueno, aquí te traigo algo de lo que me pediste. Besos.

¡Bueno! Ya acabé de agradecer, fue una dura tarea agradecer tanto, pero eso me gusta, así que si leen la historia me gustaría que me dejaran un review para poder ver lo que falle y poder mejorarlo, o al contrario, seguir como ahora. Muchas gracias a todos.

¡Hasta el proximo cap!

Sango-chan95


	7. Capitulo 6

Estos personajes no me pertenecen, como todos saben, es posible que a lo largo de la historia ponga algún personaje creado por mi, pero de momento todos pertenecen a la autora de CCS

* * *

Fic de CCS

Amor entre príncipes

Capítulo 6.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Creo que es de lógica, vine a verte.

-No debiste, ahora no estamos prometidos.

-Pero no por eso debo dejar de verte, ¿verdad? –Shaoran había subido a la habitación de Sakura y ahora ambos hablaban.

-Sabes que esto no está bien. Li, por favor, no me encuentro bien, avisa a Meiling y a Tomoyo que no bajaré a cenar.

-Pero…, Mei tenía muchas ganas de verte… Y no bajaste a recibirnos, además, yo quiero quedarme otro rato contigo.

-¡¿Por qué no te vas con tu prometida y me dejas tranquila?! –exclamó la princesa enfadada. Segundos más tarde, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, salió corriendo dejando al joven Li en la habitación.

Corría por los pasillos cuando las frías lágrimas empezaron a recorrer su rostro. En las escaleras principales tropezó con una animada Tomoyo que subía distraída. Ambas cayeron al suelo. La chica de pelo oscuro, al ver a la princesa bañada en lágrimas se levantó enseguida para ofrecerle la mano y ayudarla a levantarse, pero Sakura se levantó enseguida ella sola y bajó corriendo las escaleras.

-¡¡¡Sakura!!! –gritó Tomoyo al verla bajar de aquella manera-. ¡¡¡Sakura!!!

Shaoran apareció tras Tomoyo.

-¿A dónde fue?

-Bajó las escaleras, creo que fue a sacar su caballo. Li, ¿qué ocurrió?

-Luego te lo contaré –dijo bajando él también las escaleras para conseguir seguir la pista de Kinomoto.

Mientras, Sakura corría apresuradamente hacia el establo para sacar a su mejor y más fiel caballo.

-¿Kero? –dijo entrando despacio. El caballo se acercó lentamente hasta su dueña, que colocó la silla de montar y lo sacó al jardín.

-¡Sakura! –llamaba Shaoran mientras corría hacia ella.

La joven lo ignoró por completo y subió a su caballo dispuesta a salir. Pronto se haría de noche y el bosque sería peligroso, pero en ese momento no le importaba. Quería salir de allí lo más rápido posible, así que, con una orden, el caballo empezó a correr hacia el bosque. Tras un largo rato, se detuvo cerca del río para dejar que el caballo pudiese beber agua. Mientras, la chica se sentó al pie de un árbol, donde pudo contemplar la puesta de sol. Cuando menos se lo esperaba, algo se le tiró encima, quedando ella tumbada, entonces pudo ver unos ojos de un marrón intenso que la observaban con cuidado.

-Creo que ahora no te puedes escapar –Shaoran la había seguido hasta allí y se había lanzado sobre ella.

-Li, suéltame –dijo ella intentando levantarse.

-Yo no me llamo Li, me llamo Shaoran, como tu bien sabes.

-Tu apellido es Li.

-¿Y que? El tuyo es Kinomoto y yo no te llamo así.

-Ahora no estamos prometidos, no tomes tantas confianzas conmigo.

-¿Sabes? Te diré un secreto –dijo acercandose al oído de la joven-. Es precisamente ahora cuando más quiero estar contigo –susurró.

-¡Suéltame! Ya te dije que te fueras con Nagoya.

-¿A que se debe esa reacción? –preguntó el chico con una sonrisa malévola-. Oh, creo que ya entiendo… Déjame pensar… Son…, ¿celos?

-¿De que hablas? –dijo molesta-. ¡Suéltame!

Sakura, con un ágil movimiento, consiguió escaparse del joven. Y se dirigió a su caballo, montó en él y se dispuso a irse, pero el príncipe también estaba listo, esperando para seguirla. La princesa dio la orden al caballo y ambos iniciaron una carrera. Al llegar al establo, Kinomoto bajó, pero el chico fue más rápido, y sin que ella pudiese darse cuenta, se dirigió al castillo. Era la hora de la cena, y la chica subió las escaleras, evitando pasar por el comedor para no encontrar a su familia y tener que dar explicaciones, atravesó los pasillos en silencio y por fin llegó a su habitación. Tras entrar, suspiró aliviada, pero no todo acababa ahí, un portazo tras ella le indicó que no estaba sola.

-¿Tú otra vez? –preguntó. No obtuvo respuesta, pero el chico volvió a rodear su cintura para impedir que se moviera.

-¿Estás molesta?

-No tendría porque estarlo si tu te fueses con tu "prometida" –dijo en un frío tono.

-¡Ya te dije que no quiero estar con ella! ¿No lo entiendes? –dijo empujándola contra la pared-. Sólo quiero estar contigo y… -bajó el tono de voz hasta llegar a un ligero susurro-, besar tus labios, de nuevo.

-Li… -empezó a decir Sakura. Pero el príncipe la interrumpió.

-No… Para ti siempre seré Shaoran. Dime que no me volverás a llamar Li o…

-¿O que?

-O te las verás conmigo.

-¿Si? ¿Y que crees que me vas a hacer?

-Algo así – Shaoran se acercó a Sakura firmemente y besó los delicados labios de la chica. Fue un tierno beso por parte del chico, pero aún más por parte de la chica, que sin habérselo pensado dos veces, se lo devolvió. Al poder por fin reaccionar, la princesa se separó enseguida asustada.

-Dios mío, ¿qué hice?

-Mmm… ¿Besarme? –dijo Li, con semblante pensativo-. Oh, vamos, no es nada malo.

-¡No sería nada si estuviesemos prometidos o libres! Pero ambos ya tenemos otro compromiso. Mira, Shaoran, creo que lo mejor será que solo mantengamos una relación de conocidos.

-¿Es eso lo que deseas?

-Si.

-Muy bien, pero quiero que sepas, que siempre estaré a tu lado, apoyando y defendiendo todo lo que hagas, y que sepas también, que yo nunca te olvidaré –tras decir todo esto, el chico salió por la puerta, dejando a Sakura sola en la habitación. La chica se tumbó sobre la cama y se puso a pensar, sin saber que, justo en la habitación de al lado, un chico de pelo rebelde y mirada intensa, hacía lo mismo.

"¿Qué fue lo que hice? ¿Cómo pude? Pensará mal de mí. Aunque… Por otra parte no estuvo nada mal. ¡Que estoy pensando! Esto es ridículo. No debo precipitarme."

Estos eran los pensamientos de la joven princesa, pero al otro lado de la gruesa pared que separaba los dormitorios, el chico también pensaba.

"Sigo sin entender porque lo hice, seguramente la asusté. No debí precipitarme. Pero estuvo realmente bien… Creo que la próxima vez debo pensar bien las cosas."

* * *

-Buenos días –dijo el joven cuando salió por la mañana de la habitación coincidiendo con la chica.

-Buenos días, Li.

-¡Shaoran! –por el otro lado del pasillo, llegaba corriendo Nanako.

-Hola.

-Buenos días, princesa Sakura –dijo la otra chica cuando llegó frente a ellos. Sakura no se había fijado en el aspecto de la chica. Tenía el pelo liso, por debajo de los hombros y recogido en una cola. Su cabello era de un color castaño como el chocolate y tenía unos ojos azules, que llamaban mucho la atención. Era delgada, y algo presumida.

La princesa, al oír las palabras de la joven, dio media vuelta y bajó las escaleras hasta el comedor. Allí encontró a Meiling hablando animadamente con Tomoyo, al verla, la chica china pegó un salto y se avalanzó sobre Sakura.

-¿Dónde te metiste ayer?

-No me encontraba bien, Meiling.

-No te preocupes, hoy podemos ir a dar un paseo para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Tomoyo se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus dos amigas.

-A mi me parece bien –dijo la chica de pelo oscuro.

-Bueno… supongo que no me vendrá mal.

-¡¡¡Bien!!! –gritó Meiling.

-¿Tenéis planes para hoy?

Las chicas se dieron la vuelta para intentar descubrir de quien era la voz. El rey Kinomoto se encontraba allí. Sakura seguía enojada con él, así que no contestó, Meiling, por la sorpresa, tampoco dijo nada.

-Sí, señor –dijo Tomoyo educadamente y haciendo una reverencia.

-Muy bien, vosotras podéis ir, Sakura se quedará aquí hoy. Tengo que hablar con ella y con el joven Li.

-¡Pero papá! –exclamó la princesa.

-Creo que ya has sentido lo que he dicho, ve a buscar a Li, y reuníos conmigo en la biblioteca.

El rey se retiró con paso firme. La chica se quedó quieta unos momentos y se dirigió enfadada hacia la habitación de Li. Llamó a la puerta y una vez masculina ordenó que pasara, Sakura cogió aire y entró.

-¿Puedo llevarme a tu prometido un momento, Nagoya? –preguntó la princesa.

-¿Puedo saber para qué? –preguntó en un tono desagradable.

-No –respondió fríamente-. De todas formas, él vendrá conmigo, por ordenes del rey –dirigió una mirada a Shaoran, que se levantó de la cama, donde ambos estaban sentados, y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa con Nanako? –preguntó el chico una vez fuera de la habitación.

-Nada.

-Ya, claro. ¿No me lo quieres decir, verdad? Sabía que no confiabas en mi.

-Si es eso lo que crees, no me importa.

-Bueno, ¿qué querías?

-Mi padre quiere hablar conmigo, y necesita que tú estés delante. Y no preguntes porqué.

Llegaron a la biblioteca y Sakura llamó a la puerta. Haciendo una reverencia, ambos entraron.

-Me alegro de que vengáis los dos.

-Padre, tengo prisa.

-Pues espera, Sakura, espera. Quería darte una noticia, y necesitaba que el joven Li también estuviera al corriente, así que decidí contarlo una vez a los dos juntos –miró a ambos jóvenes que permanecían en silencio y continuó-. Kiosuke Yamamoto vendrá mañana para conocerte, hija.

-¿Qué? –preguntaron ambos asombrados, se dirigieron una mirada y volvieron a quedarse callados.

-Así es –continuó el rey-. Espero, Sakura que estés de acuerdo con esto.

-Pues no, padre, no estoy de acuerdo.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? –preguntó el rey empezando a enfadarse.

-Que no estoy de acuerdo contigo, no estoy de acuerdo con tu reino, con tu carácter, con tu forma de pensar y actuar, no estoy de acuerdo con que lo eches todo a perder –dijo la chica en tono fría y bastante molesto-. Ya te dije lo que pienso.

Sakura dio un portazo y salió de la biblioteca, despacio al principio pero acelerando el paso cada vez mas. Al final, entró corriendo a su habitación y cerró la puerta con llave. Se dirigió al balcón y abrió la gran puerta blanca. Caminó hasta el límite, donde se apoyó sobre la barandilla y se quedó pensando y mirando al horizonte. Desde aquella parte del palacio, podía contemplarse la gran montaña que separaba el reino Kinomoto y el reino Li. Entonces pensó algo y caminó rápidamente por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación de su hermano.

-¿Touya? –preguntó-. ¿Touya estás ahí?

Al no obtener respuesta, la princesa abrió lentamente la puerta. En la habitación no había nadie, estaba desierta, estuvo unos instantes observando a su alrededor, pero poco después se dispuso a cumplir su objetivo y se asomó al balcón. Caminó rápido hasta quedar frente a la baranda y observó la vista. Desde allí podía verse el reino perfectamente, el pueblo, las tiendas, la gente, incluso las campanas de la iglesia.

-Tengo una idea.

* * *

Una chica vestida con un sencillo vestido de color rosa y una capa oscura por encima, salió a escondidas del palacio por la puerta trasera. Quería ver el pueblo, quería respirar el aire puro de allí, quería ver la gente pasear, los niños correr. Quería verlo todo. Tras pasear un largo rato, vio una cosa que hizo que pensara mucho. Unos niños pobres, al parecer hermanos, buscaban entre las basuras algo para comer, ambos niños estaban sucios. Sakura llevaba algo de dinero, así que se dirigió a la parada más próxima y les compró algunas frutas, que metió en una bolsa y entregó, minutos más tarde, al mayor de los hermanos.

-Tienes un buen corazón.

Kinomoto se dio la vuelta para poder ver quien hablaba.

-¿Eriol? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues supongo que lo mismo que tú, pasear.

-¿Dónde está Tomoyo?

-¿Porqué me preguntas eso? –dijo el joven asombrado.

-No, por nada… Sólo os vi el otro día en el jardín… Nada importante en mi opinión, pero muy interesante…

El chico se sonrojó un poco.

-Bueno, supongo que estará con esa amiga tuya.

-Si…

-¿Porqué no has ido con ellas?

-Mi padre quería hablar conmigo –Sakura empezó a contarle todo a Eriol, sabía que era buena persona y podía confiar en él, le contó también todo sobre su ex compromiso con Shaoran y lo que sabía de su nuevo prometido-. Vendrá mañana.

-¿Yamamoto vendrá mañana?

-Si…

Siguieron hablando hasta llegar al palacio.

-Muchas gracias por acompañarme.

-No debes dármelas.

-Oye… Pásate por aquí más a menudo, Tomoyo estará feliz al verte.

-Si la princesa lo ordena…

-Exacto, yo lo ordeno –dijo Sakura dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Entonces no puedo negarme. Nos vemos, Sakura.

-Adiós, Eriol.

Comentarios de la autora:

Wola! Ya estoy aquí de nuevo (por suerte para algunos y por desgracia para otros)! ¿Cómo va todo? Espero que bien.

No se como habrá salido este cap, pero espero que os agrade a todos. Tardé algo en subirlo porque ando un poco ocupada, ya saben, los típicos exámenes.

Bueno, por culpa de unos errores técnicos (maldito mail!!!), no podré dar los agradecimientos a los lectores que me dejaron reviews.

Os espero a todos en el próximo capitulo. (Tuve un pequeño problema con fanfiction, por eso tardé un dia más en publicarlo, lo siento)

Sango-chan95


	8. Capitulo 7

Estos personajes no me pertenecen, como todos saben, es posible que a lo largo de la historia ponga algún personaje creado por mi, pero de momento todos pertenecen a la autora de CCS

* * *

Fic de CCS

Amor entre príncipes

Capítulo 7.

-¿Sakura? ¿Estás aquí?

Una joven de largo cabello oscuro y ojos de un color rojo intenso llamó a la puerta del dormitorio de la princesa, al no obtener respuesta, abrió lentamente la puerta para encontrarse con lo que ya se imaginaba.

-Oye… Vamos, despierta, Sakura. Tu prometido ya llegó… -Meiling empezó a zarandear a la chica-. Sakura… Venga, arriba, debes levantarte para no hacer esperar al príncipe Yamamoto. ¡Sakura!

-¿Meiling? –dijo la chica empezando a despertarse-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vamos, Sakura, levántate, el príncipe Yamamoto ya está aquí.

-¿¿¿YA??? –dijo la princesa levantándose de golpe.

-Si, llevo cerca de quinze minutos en la puerta, pero no contestabas y decidí entrar.

-¿Dónde está Tomoyo?

-Preparando tu vestido, me mandó a buscarte.

-¡Debo darme prisa! ¡Meiling! Por favor, ve a observar lo que hace Yamamoto, si pregunta por mi, ven a decirmelo, si?

-Recibido.

Ambas chicas se pusieron en marcha, la princesa se fue a buscar a Tomoyo a su habitación y Meiling obedeció la orden de la princesa y bajó al salón.

-¿Tomoyo? –preguntó la chica llamando a la puerta.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? Ven, ponte esto y baja a recibir a tu prometido, eres un desastre, Sakura. ¿Te quedaste dormida?

-Si…

-Bueno, date prisa.

/-/-/- En la entrada del palacio Kinomoto /-/-/-

El príncipe Yamamoto, llegó acompañado de un nombroso grupo de soldados. Al parecer ningún familiar viajaba con él. Entró por la puerta principal del jardín, y caminó hasta la puerta abierta del palacio, donde esperaban el rey Kinomoto y el príncipe Touya. Al llegar frente a ellos, Yamamoto hizo una educada reverencia hacia el rey y estrechó amigablemente la mano del príncipe.

-Es un placer poder conocerte al fin –dijo el rey.

-Si, alteza, ya estoy aquí.

-¿No vino ninguno de tus familiares para acompañarte?

-Mi hermana tuvo problemas de ultima hora y no pudo venir, y como usted ya sabe, mis padres no pueden dejar el reino solo, los tres asistirán a la boda el próximo año.

-Muy bien. Vamos, no te quedes fuera, estaremos mejor en el salón. Yoko, por favor, prepara té para todos, y ve a ver porque la princesa tarda tanto en bajar.

-Sí, señor –respondió una joven sirvienta.

Meiling observaba la escena desde la ventana de la biblioteca.

Creo que será mejor que avise a Sakura, espero que no tarde mucho en bajar… -pensaba la china.

Subió rápidamente por la escalera principal haciendo caer a su primo Shaoran que bajaba acompañado de Nanako.

-¿A dónde vas tan rápida? –preguntó el príncipe Li levantándose.

-No te importa.

-¿Ya bajó Sakura?

-La princesa Sakura –corrigió Meiling. Tras decir esto y dejar a un sorprendido Shaoran al pie de la escalera, empezó a correr por los pasillos de nuevo, la habitación de Tomoyo estaba en un pasillo largo, muy cerca de la habitación de la princesa.

Entró corriendo y abrió la puerta de golpe, encontró a Sakura, ya vestida y arreglada y a Tomoyo que intentaba ponerle algo en el pelo.

-¿Qué pasa, Meiling?

-Yamamoto… Ya está… en el salón… -dijo la chica respirando con dificultad después de la carrera.

-Muy bien, estoy lista. ¿Sabes si ya ha bajado el príncipe Li?

-Si, bajó con Nagoya.

-¿Entonces nosotras podemos bajar contigo? –preguntó Tomoyo dando por finalizada a la princesa.

-Claro, vamos.

Ambas salieron por la puerta y bajaron con elegancia y notable tranquilidad hasta el salón. La puerta estaba cerrada, con un par de guardias en la puerta, uno de ellos entró para anunciar la llegada de las chicas y el otro abrió la puerta. Sakura estaba acostumbrada a todo aquello, y se mostraba serena, Meiling también lo había hecho muchas veces, pero Tomoyo, al hacerlo menos, estaba algo nerviosa. La princesa entró primero, seguida muy de cerca por sus dos amigas. Era una sala grande y acogedora, con una gran chimenea para el invierno donde la chica de ojos verdes solía estar horas leyendo. Rodeando la chimenea había varias butacas y en el centro del salón, había una gran mesa con sillas para tomar té.

-Sakura, tardaste demasiado –dijo el rey indicándole a la joven un asiento junto al príncipe Yamamoto.

-Lo siento, padre.

-Pídele disculpas a tu prometido.

La princesa llegó frente a Kiosuke, hizo una gran reverenda y, aún inclinada, le pidió perdon.

-No debes disculparte –dijo el chico con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sakura lo miró directamente a los ojos, eran de color azul, muy intenso, tenía el cabello de un color plateado, y era realmente apuesto, tendría la misma edad que Shaoran, unos 19 años.

-Gracias –Kinomoto se sentó a su lado mientras Tomoyo y Meiling se situaban a cada lado del príncipe Li.

-Bueno, para celebrar la llegada del joven podríamos preparar algo…

-No hace falta, alteza, me conformo con un delicioso té después del largo viaje –volvió a sonreír y miró a Sakura.

-Eso está hecho.

En ese momento, Yoko entró acompañada por otra sirvienta, ambas llevaban una bandeja en las manos con varias tazas de té.

/-/-/- En los pasillos del palacio /-/-/-

Sakura salió por fin del salón tras la larga bienvenida. Se dirigió al jardín y se sentó en un banco cerca de la fuente. Realmente no le caía nada mal, Kiosuke, al contrario, pensaba que se llevarían bien… Pero le dolía tanto, la acción de su padre, que no podía pensar ahora que al año siguiente Yamamoto se convertiría en su esposo.

-¿Cómo estás? –una voz femenina resonó tras ella. Tomoyo estaba allí, se sentó con ella.

-Pues bien, como siempre.

-¿No te causó ninguna impresión tu nuevo prometido?

-No. Creo que es muy simpático y podríamos llevarnos bien, pero mi padre se ha pasado esta vez, creo que haré todo lo posible por impedir mi boda con Yamamoto.

-¿Cómo piensas hacer eso?

-Aún no lo se… Pero tengo todo un año para pensarlo.

-Espero que no hagas tonterías… -Tomoyo se quedó algo preocupada, pero al ver la sonrisa de Sakura, sonrió ella también.

-Oye… Me enteré de que has visto a Eriol últimamente… -añadió la princesa con una sonrisa maligna.

-Pues… pues… -la chica de pelo oscuro empezaba a sonrojarse-, estamos en lo que se diría… un noviazgo…

-¿Sois novios? –preguntó Sakura emocionada.

-Si… Pero no se lo digas a nadie.

-Bien, no lo diré.

Ambas chicas se abrazaron. Desde los grandes ventanales del salón, un chico de pelo rebelde observaba la escena.

-¿Es realmente hermosa, eh?

Shaoran se sobresaltó al escuchar aquella voz tras él. Se dio la vuelta y descubrió de quien se trataba.

-Si.

-Perdiste una belleza única, Li. Ahora es mía.

-Pues espero que sepas aprovecharla, Yamamoto, vale más de lo que crees –diciendo esto, Shaoran se retiró a su habitación para poder descansar. Pasó justo delante de la habitación de Sakura y se quedó quieto ante la puerta durante unos segundos, al final decidió pasar de largo y por fin descansar tras aquel largo día.

/-/-/- En el jardín /-/-/-

-¿Estás lista?

-¡Claro! ¡Yo siempre estoy preparada! –exclamó la chica.

-¿Nos vemos el próximo año?

-Claro, Sakura, te estaré esperando –dijo Meiling con una sonrisa.

-Bueno… Creo que te están esperando.

-Oye… ¿Qué ha pasado estos días con Yamamoto? Siempre que te preguntaba no me hacías ni caso.

-Ya te lo dije… No he hablado con él. Venía muchas veces a mi habitación, pero yo siempre lo rechazaba.

-Entonces me quedo más tranquila. ¿No ha bajado Tomoyo?

-Esque… -empezó a decir Sakura -. Está con su prometido, pero no digas nada o me matará.

-Ok, yo no digo nada.

-¡Meiling! ¡Llevas más de media hora despidiéndote!

-¡Ya voy, primito!

-Hasta el año que viene, Sakura –dijo Shaoran, a lo que la joven princesa no contestó.

-Deberías despedirte…

-Adiós, Meiling –dijo Sakura ignorando completamente el comentario de su amiga.

-Hasta pronto…

Sin más que decir, los Li cogieron sus caballos y atravesaron el jardín para poder así, volver a su reino. Al año siguiente, se celebrarían dos bodas, allí, la del príncipe Li y la de la princesa Kinomoto.

/-/-/- En la habitación de Meiling (Palacio Li) /-/-/-

-¡Meiling! Pensaba que querías volver a ver a tus amigas…

-Esque tengo mucho sueño, primo… Cinco minutos más…

-Muy bien, como quieras, si llegan aquí y no te has levantado, no pienso venir a avisarte.

-Que si…

El joven Li abandonó la habitación, Meiling, al sentir la puerta cerrarse, se levantó de un salto y empezó a vestirse, pronto llegarían los Kinomoto, y por desgracia, también llegarían Nagoya y Yamamoto.

¿Quién llegará primero? -se preguntaba la chica Li mientras bajaba a desayunar.

La respuesta llegó muy rápida. Justo cuando acabó de comer, se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia el salón, donde pudo ver desde la ventana, a la prometida de su primo, Nanako Nagoya.

-¡Maldición! –exclamó en voz alta -. Yo no quiero ver a esa ahora.

-¡Meiling! Han venido unas chicas a verte, dicen ser tus amigas.

-Shaoran, primito, ¿te importaría decirles que pasen? –preguntó en el tono más amable del que fue capaz.

-Claro, Mei.

Minutos más tarde, entraron tres chicas por la puerta del salón.

-Hola, Meiling, ¿te acuerdas de nosotras? –preguntó una de ellas.

-¡Claro, chicas! ¡Entrad!

-Muchas gracias por aceptarnos aquí.

-No debes dármelas.

-Vinimos a saber algo sobre ti y el joven Li.

-¿A si? Pues hoy justamente vienen Sakura y Tomoyo, aunque también vienen Nagoya y Yamamoto.

-¿Quiénes son ellos? –preguntó Chiharu con interés.

-Nagoya es esa bruja que hay en la puerta, es la nueva prometida de mi primo, y Yamamoto vendrá dentro de un rato, él es el prometido de Sakura.

Las tres chicas se quedaron de piedra, no se esperaban aquello, Meiling no cayó en la cuenta de que ellas no sabían nada.

-¿Qué pasa, chicas?

-No… no lo sabíamos, ¿cuándo fue eso? –preguntó Naoko aún asombrada.

-Mi tía y el padre de Sakura lo acordaron todo el pasado año. Mi primo no ha vuelto a ser el mismo desde entonces.

-Se nota que se tenían cariño… Ha debido ser un golpe duro.

-¡Hola! Perdonen la interrupción… -Nanako estaba en la puerta del salón con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿No salió a recibirte mi primo? –preguntó Meiling irónicamente mientras se levantaba del sillón donde estaba sentada y salía de la sala.

-¿Qué le pasó? –preguntó la prometida de Li a las tres chicas.

-No lo se –dijo Rika levantándose destrás de Chiharu y Naoko.

Subieron al dormitorio de Meiling y la encontraron allí, tumbada sobre su cama.

-¿Habéis visto?

-No creo que hiciera nada malo, Meiling… -empezó Rika.

-¡Si se cree que voy a ser su amiga por ser la prometida de mi primo lo tiene claro! –gritó Li enfurecida.

-En eso tienes razón.

-¡Chiharu!

-¿Qué? Solo digo lo que pienso, Nagoya se tomó muchas confianzas contigo, incluso siendo de la realeza, con nosotras no estuve mal, pero tal vez podría haber mostrado más educación.

Meiling movió la cabeza con un gesto de orgullo, se levantó de su cama y se dirigió hacia el balcón.

-¡¡¡Sakura ya está aquí!!! –exclamó.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Naoko.

-¡Vayamos a recibirla!

-¡Si!

Bajaron corriendo las largas escaleras, en la puerta encontraron a Shaoran y a Nanako, Nagoya, al verlas agarró fuerte el brazo de Li en señal de unión, cosa que enfureció mucho más a Meiling, pero en su enorme alegría de aquel momento, no hizo nada al respecto. Cruzaron el jardín hasta poder tener todos los caballos delante, Sakura y Tomoyo bajaron de un salto y abrazaron a las otras chicas.

-¡Juntas de nuevo! –exclamó Sakura abrazando a Meiling.

-Que alegría veros, casi me muero del disgusto de que Nagoya llegase primero.

-Meiling… -dijo Sakura señalando con la mirada justo detrás de ella. Meiling se dio media vuelta y encontró a Nanako, lo había escuchado todo. Empezaron a caer unas lágrimas por el rostro de la chica y se marchó corriendo con aire de ofendida, mientras Shaoran, que estaba justo a su lado, miraba mal a Meiling y salía corriendo tras Nagoya.

-Parejas… -suspiró.

-Creo que te pasaste, Mei.

-¡Claro que no! Ella se toma muchas confianzas solo por hecho de estar comprometida con mi primo, no tiene derecho a ello, y quiero que sepa que conmigo lo lleva claro. Bueno, no voy a discutir contigo por culpa de esa tonta.

-¿Quién es tonta? –una voz masculina sonó justo detrás de Sakura que, asustada se dio la vuelta para descubrir a su nuevo prometido, Kiosuke Yamamoto.

-Nadie… -dijo Sakura intentando disimular -. ¿Entramos dentro?

Entraron todos juntos al salón para tomar algo, se reunieron alrededor de la gran mesa y charlaron animadamente. Durante todo el rato que estuvieron allí, ni Shaoran ni Nanako aparecieron por allí.

-Fue agradable estar todos juntos –dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

-Si… Oye, creo que subiré a mi habitación a descansar –dijo Sakura.

-¡Sakura! –el rey Kinomoto la llamaba.

-¿Qué ocurre, padre?

-Ahora debes dormir en tu cuarto junto a tu prometido, Li hará lo mismo.

-¿¿¿Qué??? –exclamaron Sakura, Tomoyo y Meiling al mismo tiempo.

-No es nada raro, dentro de pocos días os casaréis, debéis empezar a pasar más tiempo juntos.

-Pero papá…

-Ya sabes lo que dije, no quieras desobedecerme. Hoy dormirás con el príncipe Yamamoto.

* * *

Comentarios de la autora:

Hi! Vuelvo a estar aquí! Por fin, tras tanto tiempo de exámenes… ¡¡¡Tengo cinco dias para estar en casa!!! Bueno… suponiendo que a mis queridos padres no les de por decidir que nos vamos con mi súper abuela…

Bueno, vale, ya no me alargo más y doy los agradecimientos.

Muchas gracias a mis siguientes lectores:

Princesa Sakura: Hola! Bueno, bueno. Gracias por seguir mi fic hasta aquí y por decir que mi fic es el que mas te gusta. Sigue leyendo, por favor!

Serenity-princess: Hi! Como va todo? Necesito una camara nueva TT, la mia ya se rompio… Ahora que? Bueno, ya pensare algo. Gracias por leer!

Misao Matsura: Gracias a tu también por decir que mi fic esta excelente, intentaré actualizar más pronto, aunque con todos los exámenes… De todas formas, muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí.

caro: Hola! Muchas gracias por decir eso sobre mi historia, como ya dije, intentaré subir los capítulos mas rápido, aunque con todo el lío que tengo, cada fin de semana un cap, no esta nada mal.

sakurayshaoran-4ever: Algo mas sobre estas parejas? Mmm…, oks, haré lo que pueda. Gracias por opinar.

Celina Sosa: Hola de nuevo, amiga! Como estas? Gracias por leer el fic y opinar tan bien sobre el. Espero que sigas leyendo el fic y escribiendo los tuyos que, aunque no tengo tiempo de leerlos, los sigo admirando igual.

Sakura Ika: Gracias por leer! nn Me alegro de que opines asi sobre mi fic. Por favor sigue leyendo, ok?

Magdalia Daidouji: Hola amiga mia! Que tal todo? Espero que bien. Gracias otra vez por seguir leyendo y opinando sobre mi fic, me hace sentir bien tener fieles seguidores. n.n

karlawatery: Wola!!! Que tal, amiga? Como ya dije es una pena que no seamos paisanas, pero de todos modos, gracias por leer mi fic hasta el final, te consideraré una fiel lectora

sakurita86: Yo mala??? Es que tuve que dejarlo ahí… Intentaré cortarlo en un momento menos emocionante a partir de ahora… Oye, gracias por leer el fic!

Ines: Amiga! Que tal todo? Gracias por dejarme tu mail, te agregue al msn. Gracias por leer el fic. Ya hablaremos, eh?

chouri: Hola de nuevo!!! Gracias por esperar sentada el próximo cap, ya puedes moverte n.n Estoy muy agradecida de que sigas tanto el fic, y de que me hagas sugerencias, preguntas, etc. Me alegran mucho tus reviews. Espero que sigas leyendo. Hasta pronto!

MyBabyGirl: Hi otra vez! De nuevo te doy las gracias por leer el fic y por enviarme reviews.

mafeh: Gracias por escribirme tanto. Supongo que si acabará bien la historia, intentaré inventar algo… Muchas gracias de nuevo y por favor sigue leyendo.

&keiq&: Hola! Gracias por empezar a leer mi fic, estoy agradecida, me encantó que decidieras dejarme un review opinando. Hasta el próximo cap.

AGUILA FANEL: Hi! Como va todo? Gracias por decir que estoy escribiendo una historia preciosa y tambien por seguir leyendo. Nos vemos.

AnPeSi: Wola!!! Que tal todo? Espero que bien. Gracias por leer mi fic. Este es mi msn: (kris(guion bajo)14(guion

Miru: Bueno, espero que esto sirva para que no te quedes tan intrigada, besos y hasta el próximo cap.

Cristy-girl: Hola!!! Gracias por opinar sobre la historia, por favor sigue leyendo, si?

karlawatery: Tu tambien con examenes? Bueno, yo de momento terminé, solo me queda uno… Espero que todo te vaya bien y saques buenas notas.

Cereza 15: Hola! Me alegro de que ese principe tonto te caiga bien mal. Aquí tienes el capitulo 7. Besos y hasta la proxima.

sayo: Gracias por leer el fic. Aquí tienes un nuevo cap, espero poder subir pronto el próximo.

Ann-Qu: Gracias por apoyarme y comprenderme antes este fastidio de examenes. Espero que puedas seguir leyendo mi fic. Hasta pronto.

Paola: Hola paola, espero que puedas seguir leyendo y comentando mi fic. Me alegro de que te guste.

Liver: Hola! Gracias por aconsejarme utilizar esas cosas para mejorar el fic. Espero que te guste y que sigas leyendo y enviando reviews.

tijo-magic: Wola!!! Gracias por enviarme review. Un favor? Oks, intentaré actualizar mas rapido. Hasta pronto.

Miriam Dickens: Hola! Gracias por leer mi fic! Aquí hay otro capitulo, el numero 7. Espero que no te quedes muy intrigada…

Bueno! Eso fue todo! Gracias a todos y a todas mis lectores. Y si eres un lector que no deja review y estas leyendo la historia, te doy las gracias desde aquí. Muchos besos y hasta el proximo cap.

Sango-chan95


	9. Capitulo 8

Estos personajes no me pertenecen, como todos saben, es posible que a lo largo de la historia ponga algún personaje creado por mi, pero de momento todos pertenecen a la autora de CCS

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fic de CCS

Amor entre príncipes

Capítulo 8.

Sakura subió las escaleras rápidamente y se encerró en la habitación que tenía reservada en el palacio de los Li. Entró y dio un portazo tras ella, se tumbó sobre la cama y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Un ligero ruido fuera de la habitación seguido de un pequeño portazo le indicó que había alguien más en la habitación. Pensando que serían Tomoyo o Meiling no le dio importancia.

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó una voz familiar. La princesa se levantó y se secó las lágrimas rápidamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Responde a mi pregunta. ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada.

-Nadie llora por nada.

-Ya te lo he dicho, Li, no me hagas sentir peor –dijo Sakura empezando a enfadarse.

-No puedes enfadarte conmigo.

-¿Y tú como lo sabes?

-Me quieres demasiado –dijo Shaoran acercándose a la chica.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tu. Déjame en paz, Li, quiero descansar.

-No quiero dejarte.

-¡Dejame ya! –la chica empezó a llorar de nuevo.

-Tranquila… -Li abrazó a la chica -. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-Mi padre quiere que duerma con Yamamoto…

-Lo sé, mi madre quiere lo mismo.

-Yo no quiero compartir mi cuarto con un extraño.

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta. Shaoran se separó de la chica y Sakura dejó que pasaran. Kiosuke apareció por la puerta y miró la escena.

-Siento interrumpir, pero creo que este no es tu sitio, Li.

-Lo se, Yamamoto, pero yo al menos me preocupo por la gente que quiero. Hasta luego, Kinomoto.

-Adiós, Li, gracias por todo.

Shaoran salió de la habitación y Kiosuke se sentó en la cama junto a la princesa.

-¿Qué hacía ese aquí?

-Es mi amigo, vino para hablar conmigo.

-Espero que solo sea eso, tú ahora eres mi prometida, y debes guardarme respeto. Es muy tarde será mejor que nos acostemos.

-No es tan tarde, sólo está nublado.

-De todas formas estarás cansada, es mejor que duermas.

Sakura se arregló y se puso su camisa de vestir mientras el príncipe hacia lo mismo, poco después los dos estaban en la cama. La chica estaba incómoda y muy nerviosa, se preguntaba si sería capaz de dormir algo aquella noche, y por si fuera poco, había empezado a llover. Al parecer la lluvia duraría bastante rato. Kinomoto intentó dormirse y, después de un largo intento y cuando por fin estaba a punto de caer rendida por el cansancio, un trueno resonó por todo el castillo, haciendo que se sobresaltara. Miró al príncipe, ya se había quedado dormido. No sabía que hacer, así que decidió salir de allí, posiblemente encontraría alguna habitación de invitados que estuviese libre, o podría encontrar también las habitaciones de Meiling y de Tomoyo. Salió despacio de la habitación intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Caminó por los pasillos escuchando atentamente cualquier señal que le indicara que alguno de sus amigos estaba despierto. Al final decidió entrar en una habitación de invitados que, según Meiling siempres estaba vacía. Abrió la puerta lentamente y entró.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Sakura casi muere por el susto, tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritar.

-¿Porqué me asustas así? –preguntó la chica molesta.

-Oye, tu has entrado primero, yo también me he asustado.

-¿Pero tu no tendrías que estar con Nagoya, Li?

-¿Y qué? No pude dormir, tu tendrías que estar con Yamamoto.

-Tampoco pude dormir, me sentía muy incomoda, y…

-¿Y que? –preguntó Shaoran intrigado.

-Me dan miedo las tormentas –dijo Sakura bajando la cabeza.

-No debes avergonzarte de eso. Si quieres puedes dormir aquí.

-Solo hay una cama, Li, no me fío de ti.

-Sakura, tu puedes dormir en la cama, yo dormiré en el sofá.

-¿Seguro? Gracias…

La chica se tumbó en la cama mientras Shaoran hacía lo mismo en el sofá. Así ella estaba mucho más tranquila. La tormenta parecía seguir con la intención de hacerse más fuerte. Por los truenos constantes, Sakura seguía sin poder domirse.

-Shaoran… -llamó Sakura desde la cama.

-¿Qué? –dijo con voz soñolienta el joven.

-¿Te importaría quedarte aquí conmigo hasta que me quede dormida? Así me sentiré más segura.

-Como quieras –dijo el chico levantándose del sofá para acostarse en la cama. Se tapó y se quedó tumbado junto a Sakura. La chica, algo nerviosa, se acercó al chico de ojos marrones y se colocó entre sus brazos mientras Shaoran la abrazaba con fuerza. Ahora si podría dormir segura.

-Sakura, me alegro de que no duermas con Yamamoto –dijo el chico mirándola fijamente.

-¿Porqué? –preguntó ella mirándolo también.

-Por que no quiero compartirte con nadie.

-Vamos, Shaoran, deja de decir tonterías y duérmete.

El chico hizo caso y esperó a que la chica se quedara dormida para salir de la habitación y dormir en la biblioteca sobretodo para no levantar sospechas.

/-/-/- En la habitación de los invitados (donde duerme Sakura /-/-/-

-¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! –un joven zarandeaba a la princesa para despertarla sin hacer ruido. Al parecer no había amanecido.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Será mejor que vuelvas a tu habitación antes de que Yamamoto despierte, tu padre podría darse cuenta de que has dormido fuera –explicó Shaoran.

-Si… -dijo Sakura con voz soñolienta -. ¿Qué hora es?

-Las cuatro.

-¿Las cuatro de la madrugada? ¡Podrías haberme dejado dormir un poco más!

-¡Hey! No grites o se darán cuenta.

-Bueno, ¿qué remedio?

Kinomoto se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación junto al príncipe Li. Caminaron juntos hasta el pasillo donde debían separarse.

-Nos vemos luego.

-Si, hasta pronto –dijo Shaoran molesto. No le gustaba que su "amiga" estuviera sola con su prometido, aunque seguramente aún estaría dormido.

La chica entró en la habitación con la esperanza de que Kiosuke no la oyera.

-¿Dónde has pasado la noche?

Sakura se llevó un susto mortal, estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía como podría responder ni que excusa podría ponerle.

-He estado leyendo en la biblioteca.

-Espero que digas la verdad, jovencita, o tu padre se enterará de esto.

-No puedes amenazarme.

-Eres mi prometida y pronto serás mi mujer, puedo hacer lo que quiera.

-¡No soy propiedad tuya! –gritó Kinomoto poniéndose nerviosa.

-Claro que si…

El chico se acercó a ella intentando darle un beso a la fuerza, pero Sakura aún se resistía.

-¡Suéltame! ¡¡¡Déjame en paz!!!

En aquel momento, Yamamoto cayó al suelo, fue tan rápido que la chica no pudo ver lo que ocurría. Se levantó y pudo ver como su prometido sangraba sin parar por la nariz y, junto a ella se encontraba su salvador.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si… Muchas gracias, Li. Si tu no hubieses llegado a tiempo…

Sakura empezó a llorar y Shaoran la abrazó.

-Tranquila, no ha pasado nada.

-No quiero que mi padre se entere de esto…

-Si esa es tu decisión, la acepto, pero tenlo vigilado.

/-/-/- En el salón del Palacio Li /-/-/-

-Decidido, entonces, la boda de Sakura será mañana y la de mi hijo al día siguiente.

-¿Mañana? –preguntó Sakura escandalizada.

-¿Tiene algún problema con la fecha, señorita?

-¿Eh? Ah, no, no es nada. Debo retirarme a descansar –dijo la princesa saliendo del salón. Caminó deprisa hasta llegar a su habitación y empezó a meter sus cosas en una especie de mochila hecha de trapo. Alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¿Quién es?

-Sakura, soy Tomoyo, ¿puedo entrar?

-Si, pasa.

Tomoyo entró en la habitación y vio el estado de la habitación.

-¿Te vas a alguna parte? –preguntó la chica de pelo oscuro preocupada.

-Si… Me voy lejos de aquí, no tengo ganas de casarme con ese presumido.

-Pero Sakura… ¿qué pasará si tu padre se entera?

-Ya me da igual.

-Pero no puedes irte…

-¿Piensas ayudarme? –dijo la princesa sin dejar que Tomoyo terminara la frase.

-Claro, haré lo que pueda.

-Bien, empieza por prestarme uno de tus vestidos normales que utilizas cuando vas al pueblo.

-Como quieras –la chica salió de la habitación.

Sakura, mientras, seguía recogiendo sus cosas y preparando lo que se llevaría.

No puede ser tan difícil… Chiharu, Rika y Naoko viven solas, seguro que no se necesita mucho… -pensaba la chica doblando vestidos apresuradamente.

Tomoyo volvió con un sencillo vestido y se lo entregó a Sakura. La princesa se lo puso, le quedaba algo largo, pero no tenía tiempo para andar con finezas. Por fin, la joven de ojos verdes anunció su marcha a su amiga.

-Bueno, amiga, despídete de Shaoran y de Meiling por mi, por favor, volveré cuando se cancele mi compromiso.

-Vuelve pronto, no quiero perder a mi mejor amiga…

-Tranquila –dijo Sakura abrazando a la chica -. Mira, haremos una cosa –la princesa cogió una especie de navaja afilada -. Mi sangre… -se hizo un corte en la palma de la mano izquierda -. Tu sangre… -cogió la mano izquierda de la chica y le hizo un corte de igual longitud, ambas heridas empezaban a sangrar -. Nuestra sangre… -juntaron las manos heridas y se dieron un gran abrazo -. Cada vez que mires esta cicatriz… Quiero que te acuerdes de mi. Te quiero Tomoyo.

-Yo también te quiero, Sakura, no tardes en volver por favor.

Como toda respuesta, la princesa asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación. Saliendo por la puerta trasera era muy probable que nadie la viera. Atravesó el jardín con cuidado y se dirigió al pueblo, allí, posiblemente se le ocurriría algo para poder sobrevivir durante los días que pasaría fuera.

-¿Tú eres Sakura? –preguntó una voz detrás de ella mientras paseaba por el mercado. La princesa se giró rápidamente para poder ver el rostro de la persona que hablaba.

-¿Chiharu?

-Si, soy yo. ¿Qué haces por aquí? Deberías estar en palacio.

-No quiero volver… No hasta que se cancele mi compromiso con Yamamoto.

-¿Y que piensas hacer? –preguntó Chiharu sorprendida.

-Bueno, quería sobrevivir algunos días por aquí cerca.

-Entiendo… Anda, vamos a casa.

-¿A casa? –preguntó Sakura.

-Si, supongo que te gustará más pasar estos días con nosotras que perdida en el bosque.

-Supongo que si…

-Pues entonces listo, vamos a casa.

-Oye… ¿Seré una molestia?

-¡Claro que no! Ahora no trabajo, solo hago las tareas de casa, puedes ayudarme y así estaremos juntas.

-Pero… ¿dónde están Rika y Naoko?

-Rika sigue trabajando con el profesor, y Naoko hace sus historias en un taller especializado.

Hablaron mientras caminaban en dirección al bosque, a medida que se acercaban, una pequeña cabaña se hacía cada vez más cercana.

-Aquí vivimos nosotras –dijo Chiharu mientras abría la puerta y mostraba el interior a la princesa -. Espero que te guste y estés cómoda.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Chiharu, no se que haría sin vosotras.

/-/-/- En el palacio Li /-/-/-

-Li, por favor, dile a Sakura que baje a cenar.

-Si, señor, como usted ordene.

El príncipe Li subió las escaleras y caminó por los pasillos hacia el dormitorio de la princesa por orden del rey. Al llegar, llamó varias veces a la puerta, y al no obtener respuesta, entró en la habitación.

-¡Sakura! –llamó Shaoran -. Tu padre quiere que bajes a cenar… -la habitación se encontraba desierta-.Que extraño… Estará con Tomoyo.

Y así el joven chino se dirigió de nuevo, a través de los pasillos hacia la habitación de la mejor amiga de Kinomoto. Caminó tranquilo y sin prisa, seguramente la princesa estaría allí y pronto podría cumplir la orden. Llegó ante el dormitorio y llamó a la puerta.

-¿Quién hay?

-Soy Shaoran, Tomoyo.

-Pasa, pasa.

El chico abrió la puerta y encontró a Tomoyo sentada en la cama, al parecer, diseñaba otro de sus vestidos sobre una lamina de papel.

-¿Has visto a Sakura? –preguntó el príncipe notando como Tomoyo se ponía cada vez más nerviosa.

-¿Sabes, Shaoran? Han pasado cosas hoy: Yamamoto está en la cocina, Nagoya hablando con tu madre, Sakura se ha escapado, Meiling ha ido de compras…

-¿¿¿Qué???

-Que Meiling ha ido de compras, la tercera vez esta semana. U

-¿Qué Sakura ha ido dónde?

Comentarios de la autora:

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola!!! De nuevo otro capítulo. Gracias por tener la paciencia de esperarme. :P

Como va todo?

Espero que todos anden bien y puedan leer mi nuevo cap.

En este capitulo no tengo tiempo para agradecer a mis lectores. Así que en el próximos los espero con muchas ganas, no me fallen. Besos y abrazos.

Hasta pronto!!!

Sango-chan95


	10. Capitulo 9

Estos personajes no me pertenecen, como todos saben, es posible que a lo largo de la historia ponga algún personaje creado por mi, pero de momento todos pertenecen a la autora de CCS

* * *

Fic de CCS 

Amor entre príncipes

Capítulo 9.

-No te preocupes, me dijo que estaría bien.

-¿Qué no me preocupe? ¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de gente que podría hacerle daño fuera del palacio? ¿¿¿Por qué no me dijiste nada???

-Lo siento, Shaoran… Era su decisión, y yo la respeté… Solo me dejó esto –explicó Tomoyo mostrándole la herida que ya había parado de sangrar.

Li cogió la mano de la joven y examinó la herida con cuidado, era un corte vertical, el chico levantó la mirada hacia la ventana, donde en ese momento apuntaba el corte. Se asomó al balcón y, entre el profundo barro que se había formado por la tormenta, pudo ver marcadas las huellas de una persona que había salido por la puerta de atrás.

-Bien, iré a buscarla.

-¿Pero como vas a encontrarla? El reino es enorme y ella se ha ido bastante antes que tú.

-Si… Pero ella iba andando, yo cogeré un caballo.

Shaoran salió de la habitación apresuradamente sin prestar atención a Nagoya, la cual casi cae por las escaleras cuando el chico pasó frente a ella. Corrió hacia el establo, cogió su caballo preferido y salió por la puerta de atrás dispuesto a seguir las huellas que la chica había dejado.

Al llegar al mercado, el suelo asfaltado le hizo perder el rastro, pero ya tenía una pista, Sakura había caminando hacia el mercado, quizás dándose una vuelta por allí que le indicara donde podría estar la chica.

-¡Rika! ¿Cómo estas?

La chica se sobresaltó.

-¿Joven Li? ¿Qué hace usted por aquí?

-Estoy buscando a Sakura, estoy seguro de que ha venido por aquí, he seguido su rastro.

-Chiharu ha pasado la mañana aquí, seguramente ella sabrá algo.

-¿Dónde está Chiharu ahora?

-En casa, supongo.

-Está bien, sube. Iremos a verla.

Shaoran ayudó a Rika a subir al caballo y emprendieron la marcha hacia la cabaña del bosque donde las tres chicas vivían.

/-/-/- En la cabaña del bosque /-/-/-

-¡Chiharu! ¿Cómo estás? –un chico entró por la puerta asustando a ambas chicas que se dedicaban en ese momento a recoger y limpiar la casa.

-¿Yamasaki? –preguntó Sakura extrañada -. No me dijiste que vendrías… Ustedes… ¿Son muy amigos?

-Chiharu es mi novia –dijo el joven animado.

Sakura dirigió una mirada maligna a la chica, que empezó a sonrojarse ante la aclaración del chico.

-Bueno, entonces yo mejor voy al río para lavar la ropa, así ustedes podrán conversar tranquilos, hasta luego.

La princesa cogió un gran cesto de madera lleno de ropa sucia y se dirigió al río. No tuvo que caminar mucho, pues estaba justo al lado. Enseguida empezó a lavar la ropa. Si estaría algunos días viviendo con las chicas, quería ser útil y ayudar en algo, de alguna manera tendría que pagar el favor que le estaban haciendo.

Tras un largo rato, por fin acabó y puso toda la ropa, ahora limpia, en el cesto de nuevo. Detrás de la cabaña, Chiharu le había enseñado donde colgaban la ropa para que se secara. Cuando comenzaba a tender la ropa, oyó un caballo que se acercaba.

Pasará de largo -pensó la chica, pero se sorprendió mucho al sentir como se paraba junto a la cabaña. Supuestamente las chicas no tenían caballo…

Esperó unos momentos atenta esperando descubrir la causa de que aquél caballo se encontrase allí. No tardó mucho en descubrir la causa.

-¿Por qué te has escapado?

-¿Cómo me has encontrado?

-Fue fácil. Vamos, ¿por qué te has escapado?

-Pues sinceramente porque no quiero casarme con Yamamoto.

-Ah, bien. ¿Crees que yo si quiero casarme con Nagoya?

-No lo se, nunca me lo has dicho.

-Pues te lo digo ahora, no quiero casarme con ella. ¿Y me has visto escaparme?

-Si no me iba del palacio, estaría infeliz toda la vida junto a un hombre que no amo. Aunque tú nunca podrás entenderme.

-Te equivocas, si te entiendo, pero creo que ambos podríamos hablar con tu padre y con mi madre y explicarles el porqué de nuestra decisión.

-¿Crees que no he hablado con mi padre sobre esto? ¿Tú ves que haya tenido resultado?

-Bien, haz lo que quieras.

-Es lo que pienso hacer.

-Te avisaré cuando cancelen tu boda.

-Gracias por todo.

-Pero no te saldrá gratis.

-Eres un interesado. ¦lt;/p>

-Es posible. Volveré pronto.

-Por mí como si no vuelves –dijo Sakura con indeferencia fingida.

-Entonces no volveré, pero tendré que cobrarme ahora.

-Ahora no tengo nada de valor, espérate a…

No pudo terminar la frase por la sorpresa, Shaoran le dio un beso en la frente.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?

-Nada –dijo el joven sonriendo -. Volveré para informarte.

/-/-/- Dos días después /-/-/-

-¿Qué has averiguado?

-Bueno, tu boda era ayer y no pudo celebrarse, a si qué la mía tampoco, tu padre sospecha de que te estoy viendo y me ha dicho que vuelvas para poder hablar con él.

-¿Tú que me recomiendas?

-Yo pienso que hablando los dos con ellos podríamos conseguir algo. Además, Tomoyo y Meiling están preocupadas. Creo que no te queda otro remedio que volver al palacio…

-Muy bien. Dejaré una nota a las chicas.

Tras haber avisado a Rika, Chiharu y Naoko, la princesa subió al caballo del príncipe Li. Estuvieron callados todo el viaje, ambos algo sonrojados por la cercanía que los separaba. Llegaron al palacio dónde el rey esperaba en la puerta el regreso del joven.

-¡Sakura, hija! ¿Dónde te habías metido?

-Estuve con unas amigas.

-¡Podrías haberme dicho que no te querías casar!

-Pero papá, tu ya lo sabías, te lo dije muchas veces y tu nunca me hiciste caso.

-Bueno, lo importante es que ya estás aquí de nuevo –dijo el rey abrazando a su hija -. Voy a pedirle a Ieran que baje a la biblioteca, vosotros dos esperad allí.

Ambos caminaron hasta llegar allí y se sentaron en unas butacas cerca de la apagada chimenea.

-¿Por qué no quieres casarte con Yamamoto? –preguntó el joven Li cuando se acomodaron en los sillones.

-Porque no quiero casarme con un extraño, a ti al menos te conozco desde hace años, pero a él… ¿Y tu por qué no quieres casarte con Nagoya?

-Pues… porque estoy enamorado de otra persona.

-¿Ah, si? –preguntó Sakura con interés.

-Si.

-¿Y como se llama?

-Pues se llama…

-Perdón por haberos hecho esperar –los reyes aparecieron por la puerta.

-No importa.

Tomaron asiento frente a sus hijos y se dispusieron a discutir el tema.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Shaoran? –preguntó la reina.

-La princesa Kinomoto y yo no queremos contraer matrimonio con nuestras respectivas parejas, madre.

-¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos? –volvió a preguntar Ieran Li mirando a Sakura.

-Nosotros solo queremos casarnos con la persona que queramos, queremos poder elegir con quien casarnos.

-Las bodas ya tendrían que estar celebradas. Sakura, ya tienes 18 años, y el joven Li tiene 20, preferiríamos que ambos os casarais pronto –intervino el rey Fujitaka.

-Solo queremos tener la libertad de poder elegir pareja –insistió Sakura -. No pedimos tanto.

-Muy bien, tenéis tiempo para pensar en vuestra pareja hasta el final del verano, ya hemos sido generosos con vosotros. No podemos daros más tiempo –dijo la madre de Shaoran dando por terminado el asunto.

-Muchas gracias –respondieron los jóvenes príncipes haciendo una reverencia y saliendo del salón. Al salir, ambos cerraron la puerta y se sonrieron satisfechos.

-¿Ves como no era tan difícil?

-Si… Pero esto de elegir esposo va a ser muy complicado, no quería casarme con Yamamoto porque era un extraño para mí, si conozco a alguien ahora, cuando acabe el verano seguirá siendo un extraño…

-Bueno, pero hemos conseguido cancelar la boda y hacer que nos dieran algo de tiempo.

-Tú no tienes problema, estás enamorado de una persona y seguro que ella te corresponde –se quejó Sakura.

-Ella no lo sabe.

-¿Y no se lo piensas decir?

-No lo se…

-Creo que voy a ver a Meiling y a Tomoyo.

-Pues yo voy a hablar con Eriol –dijo Shaoran dándose la vuelta.

-¿Eriol?

-Si, llegó ayer.

-Vaya, no lo sabía, luego pasaré a saludarlo. Hasta luego.

-Adiós, Sakura.

La chica subió las escaleras dispuesta a llegar a la habitación que ocupaba Tomoyo mientras que el chico salió al jardín para buscar a su amigo.

Sakura llegó por fin ante el dormitorio que había estado buscando y escuchó como sus amigas charlaban animadamente, así que entró sin llamar y ambas se le tiraron encima para abrazarla.

-¡¡¡Sakura!!! –gritó Meiling.

-¡Sakura! ¿Cómo estás amiga? –preguntaba Tomoyo.

-Pues… Ahora mismo estoy a punto de morir ahogada –dijo Sakura respirando con dificultad por la manera de la que Meiling la había cogido.

-Perdón –se disculpó la prima de Li.

-No importa –respondió la princesa con una sonrisa.

-Cuéntanos, Sakura, ¿dónde has estado?

-Pues…

/-/-/- En el jardín /-/-/-

-Sakura ha vuelto –dijo Shaoran acercándose al joven que estaba sentado en uno de los bancos.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Y como está ella?

-Pues creo que ella está bien, no se quejó de nada.

-¿Y que estuvieron haciendo?

-Nos reunimos en la biblioteca para hablar con nuestros padres acerca de nuestros matrimonios.

-¿Y como fue?

-Pues, conseguimos cancelar las bodas y ganar tiempo para pensar con quien nos queremos casar antes de que acabe el verano.

-Me parece genial, amigo. Nagoya y Yamamoto subieron fueron a la biblioteca también, supongo que para recibir la noticia.

-No quiero imaginarme la cara que pondrán…

-Bueno, se puede decir que tuviste mucha suerte.

-Si, pero tu no te puedes quejar, estas con la mujer que amas. Por cierto, ¿cómo os va?

-Muy bien, Tomoyo es genial. Y si no me equivoco…, tú estás enamorado, ¿verdad?

-¿Yo? ¿De quien?

-De Sakura, claro.

-Oh, vamos no digas tonterías. Eso es imposible –se excusó Shaoran.

-No niegues lo evidente, Shaoran –dijo Eriol sabiamente.

-De todas formas, ella no lo sabe.

/-/-/- En la habitación de Tomoyo /-/-/-

-¿De verdad? –preguntó Tomoyo incrédula.

-¡¡¡Jajaja!!! –rió Meiling de forma exagerada -. ¡Quiero ver la cara de Nagoya cuando se lo cuenten! ¡Esa bruja no se tomará tantas confianzas! Jujuju. Y ahora que no es la prometida de mi primo… ¡La quiero ver fuera de este palacio!

Sakura y Tomoyo se miraron de forma extraña mientras observaban como Meiling gritaba todo aquello, era increíble ver toda la energía que podía llegar a tener la chica china.

-Oye –intervino Sakura para cambiar de tema. ¿Cómo te va con Eriol?

-¡Genial! –dijo Tomoyo emocionada.

-Me alegro, amiga.

-¿Y a ti con Shaoran?

-¿Con quién?

-¡Con Shaoran!

-¡Hey! Entre Shaoran y yo solo existe una relación de amistad.

-Ya, claro –dijo Tomoyo con ironía.

-¡Esa creída se irá de aquí hoy mismo! ¿Quién se cree que es? ¿Miss Universo? ¡Pues no! Jujuju. Hoy mismo la ayudaré con las maletas. ¿La ayudaré? ¿Qué digo? ¡Que se haga el equipaje solita! Jojojo –seguía gritando Meiling siendo ignorada por las otras.

* * *

Comentarios de la autora: 

Hola!!! Que tal todo? Aquí de nuevo un capítulo más, espero que a todos les guste.

Ya conseguí más de 100 reviews!!! En el capítulo anterior no pude mirarlo por un fallo con el servidor (U). Lo siento!!! Pero de todas formas muchas gracias a todos!!!

Ahora daré las gracias a mis lectores individualmente:

Miriam Dickens: Hola!!! Gracias por haber empezado a leer mi historia, me alegra mucho que cada vez más gente empieze a leer fics. Muchas gracias por tu opinión y sigue enviando reviews, si?

sakurayshaoran-4ever: Hi! Como te va todo? Sabes? Me gustó mucho tu fic "La casa de muñecas", estuvo muy bien. Ahora mismo acabo de descubrir tu nuevo fic de inu yasha, así que cuando acabe de dar las gracias y suba este cap, me pondré a leer el tuyo. Muchas gracias por leer.

Dan: Wola!!! Muchísimas gracias por opinar! Espero que te guste y que sigas leyendo, y no debes envidiar a los grandes escritores, todo el mundo puede llegar a tener la imaginación de oro! Hasta el próximo cap!

Sakura Ika: Gracias por leer y opinar. Espero que te esté gustando la historia. Sigue leyendo, por favor, muchos besos.

serenity-princess: Hola amiga! Como estas? Espero que todo te vaya bien. Ya ves, al final no durmieron juntos. nn De todas formas no lo permitiría, jujuju. Espero que te este quedando un video bien kawaii. Besos!

hermy22: Gracias por leer mi historia y por decir que soy muy buena escritora, me encanta que opines así sobre el fic. Saludos de tu amiga!

Celina Sosa: Hola de nuevo! Aquí dejo otro capítulo más para despejar tus dudas, espero que te guste. Gracias por leer!

Cristy-girl: Hi! Como te encuentras? Muchas gracias por leer el fic y por seguir dejando reviews. Muchos besos!

Cereza 15: Hola de nuevo mi querida amiga! Jujuju! Gracias por leer, espero tu comentario sobre este capítulo, muchas gracias!

paola: Hola!!! Gracias por leer y opinar, esta vez no pude hacerlo más largo, pero intentaré que el próximo si lo sea. Saludos!

Princesa Sakura: Hey! Muchas gracias por decir que mi fic es el mejor para ti! No sabes la alegría que me da eso! Por favor, sigue leyendo y opinando. ;)

dania: Muchas gracias por dejar tu review, me alegró mucho de verdad. Espero que con este cap no te quedes muy intrigada. Hasta pronto!

Mariela: Hi! Gracias por leer y sobre todo por comentar la historia, espero que sigas leyendo y opinando, nos vemos!

Lulu: Hola! No se porque te disgusta la relación entre Tomoyo y Eriol, me gustaría que me aclararas esa duda, aunque si no te molesta, todo está. Sigue escribiendo, por favor. Besos!

Sakurita86: Bueno, conseguimos impedir esa boda. nn Espero que te guste este cap y que sigas leyendo, muchos besos de tu amiga!

Ines: Hola mi querida amiga! Como te va todo? Espero que bien. Aquí tienes otro cap y muchas gracias por apoyarme, tanto dejando reviews como en el msn. nn

chouri: Hi de nuevo! Muchísimas gracias por dejar siempre tantos reviews, me alegra mucho saber que siempre estés leyendo. Gracias de nuevo por leer la historia y comentar todo lo que te gusta. Nos vemos!

HanaKT: Bueno, al final no durmieron juntos, espero que te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por leer y dejar reviews, no me importa si lo haces tarde, pero prefiero que lo hagas.

Andrea Naoko: Aquí tienes otro capítulo, espero que te guste, al final rompieron los compromisos, aunque no tengo muy claro a quien elegirá Sakura… Ya pensaré algo. Besos y abrazos de tu amiga. Sigue leyendo!

keiq: hey! Muchas gracias a ti tambien por opinar bien de la historia y por animarme a seguir nn Tranquilo, no cambiaré. Besos y hasta pronto.

Cereza Vzla: Muchas gracias por opinar!!! Gracias de verdad por decir tantas cosas buenas que me ayudan a seguir, hasta pronto, amiga, cuídate.

tijo-magic: No importa que no me hayas dejado reviews antes, lo que importa es que lo hagas ahora, muchas gracias por todo y espero que sigas opinando.

Undine: Gracias por empezar a leer, creo que no te había visto nunca por aquí, me alegra verte ahora, besos y espero que sigas leyendo. Hasta pronto.

Danita: Wola!!! Que tal todo? Aquí te dejo un nuevo cap para que sigas leyendo, muchos besos y abrazos!

kote-otaku: Muchas gracias por leer mi fic y por dejar reviews, en verdad me alegra mucho. Espero que sigas leyendo y dejando tus comentarios. Hasta pronto!!!

AGUILA FANEL: Bueno, bueno, aquí tienes otro cap, espero que sigas leyendo y opinando sobre esta historia tan bien como lo haces siempre. Besos y hasta pronto!

Dama de Mirita: Hi! Otro cap para leer, espero que así te entretengas un rato! Muchos besos y abrazos y espero que sigas leyendo y opinando!

Bueno, ya acabé, fue una dura tarea, como siempre digo, pero en verdad me gusta mucho tener que agradecer a tanta gente! Espero que sigan opinando, besos y hasta el próximo cap.

Bye, bye!

Sango-chan95


	11. Capitulo 10

Estos personajes no me pertenecen, como todos saben, es posible que a lo largo de la historia ponga algún personaje creado por mi, pero de momento todos pertenecen a la autora de CCS

* * *

Fic de CCS 

Amor entre príncipes

Capítulo 10.

-¿¿¿QUÉ??? –un grito ensordecedor se sintió por todo el palacio de los Li -. ¿¿¿Cómo que cancelan el matrimonio??? ¡¡¡Menuda humillación!!! ¡Esto no quedará así! ¡Si el príncipe Li no se casa conmigo no lo hará con nadie! ¡¡¡Lo prometo!!! 

Se oyó un fuerte portazo después del grito de la joven, que salió insatisfecha hacia su habitación para coger sus cosas.

-¿Qué, Nanako? ¿Ya te vas a casa? –dijo Meiling en tono de burla desde la escalera.

-Si, pero no te preocupes, volveré pronto para impedir la boda de tu primo –asintió fulminándola con la mirada -. Así que yo de ti, no lo celebraría.

Nagoya acabó de subir las escaleras y cruzó un pasillo que la llevaría a la habitación que compartía con Shaoran.

/-/-/- En la habitación de Sakura /-/-/-

-¿Entonces qué? ¿No estás enamorada de nadie?

-Ya te dije que no, Tomoyo –respondió la princesa en tono pesado.

-¿Y como piensas elegir esposo?

-¡No lo se! –exclamó la chica nerviosa.

-Bueno, no te preocupes, tienes mucho tiempo para decidirte, sólo espero que elijas lo correcto y lo que de verdad te dicte tu corazón.

-Esperemos que sí… Oye, ¿has visto a Eriol?

-Claro.

-Nadie me dijo que había llegado.

-Es que no estabas en el palacio…

-¡Oh! Tienes razón… Bueno, iré a saludarlo.

-Bien, Sakura, más tarde nos vemos.

-Si, espero que Meiling no haga demasiadas tonterias…

Las chicas salieron de la habitación, dispuestas a tomar direcciones diferentes.

-Creo que Eriol estará en el jardín…

-¿A dónde vas tú? –preguntó Sakura a su amiga.

-Voy a resolver una duda que tengo.

-Hasta luego –dijo Sakura empezando a bajar las escaleras.

/-/-/- En la habitación de Shaoran /-/-/-

Un joven entraba en su dormitorio, todas las cosas que habían pertenecido a Nanako ya estaban listas para ser transportadas a su reino. La habitación estaba desierta, seguramente la chica estaría pidiendo ayuda a los guardias. Se tumbó sobre su cama, la cama donde había dormido Nagoya durante tres noches, tres noches durante las que el joven Li estuvo despierto, preocupado por la princesa Kinomoto. En ese momento, alguien rompió sus pensamientos llamando a la puerta.

-¿Quién hay?

-Soy Tomoyo.

-Pasa.

La chica entró con cuidado en la habitación para no tropezar con la montaña en la que se encontraba el equipaje de la chica. Shaoran se levantó de la cama y se puso frente a ella.

-Quiero hablar contigo –dijo la amiga de la princesa -. Siempre nos hemos llevado bien y me gustaría que me aclararas una duda.

-Claro, Tomoyo, toma asiento –el chico indicó el pequeño sofá que había justo al lado de la cama -. ¿De que quieres que hablemos?

-De Sakura –respondió inmediatamente la chica.

-¿Qué pasa con ella? –preguntó Shaoran empezando a preocuparse.

-Nada, sólo quería saber lo que sientes por ella.

-Una bonita amistad.

-¿Nada mas?

-¿Qué mas quieres que sienta?

-Nada… No importa, muchas gracias por aclararme la duda. Pero de todas formas, sigue pensando que es lo que realmente sientes por ella.

/-/-/- En el jardín /-/-/-

-¿Dónde estará? –se preguntaba una chica buscando a alguien por el jardín.

-¿Dónde estará quien?

-Oh, Eriol, te estaba buscando.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien. ¿Cómo te fue el viaje? –dijo la chica sentándose en un banco que había cerca.

-Algo cansado, pero no importa, anoche ya descansé –dijo el chico sentándose también.

-Y dime, ¿cómo te va con Tomyo?

-Pues muy bien. Estoy muy feliz junto a ella. ¿Cómo te va a ti con Shaoran?

-¿Tu también? –preguntó Sakura extrañada.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tomoyo también me preguntó eso. ¡Yo no tengo nada con Shaoran Li!

-¿Estás segura?

-¡Claro! ¿Qué demonios pasa?

-No se… Pero como él me contó que ya cancelaron las bodas… Supongo que pensé en que te comprometieras de nuevo con Shaoran.

-¿Qué fue lo que te sentó mal, Eriol?

-Creo que nada. Me siento perfectamente.

-¡Pues nadie lo diría! –exclamó la chica levantándose y entrando de nuevo en palacio. Se dirigió a la biblioteca en busca de algún libro para leer mientras pasaba el rato.

/-/-/- En la habitación de Tomoyo /-/-/-

La chica seguía pensando que Shaoran sentía algo más que amistad por su amiga.

Si le diera igual su estado no se preocuparía tanto, además, no puso ninguna resistencia cuando estaba prometido con Sakura, no entiendo porque ahora si… Tendré que investigar… -pensaba Tomoyo acabando de arreglar un vestido de Meiling.

-¡Tomoyo! –alguién llamó a la puerta.

-Pasa, Meiling.

-¡Gracias!

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada, simplemente me alegra que Nagoya por fin se vaya…

-¿Solo es eso?

-¡Sip! ¿Y a ti que te pasa?

-Solo pienso en Sakura y en Shaoran.

-¿Qué pasa con ellos?

-¿Tu crees que tu primo Shaoran está enamorado de Sakura?

-Pues… -Meiling pensó unos instantes antes de responder-. ¡Pues no lo había pensado! No te preocupes, Tomoyo, yo misma se lo preguntaré.

-¿Pero como piensas…? –Tomoyo no pudo acabar la frase al ver que la otra chica había salido corriendo de la habitación, al parecer en busca de su primo.

/-/-/- En los pasillos del palacio /-/-/-

-¡¡¡Shaoran!!! –una chica alegre gritaba su nombre con energía mientras corría por los pasillos en busca de su primo -. ¡Shaoran, primito!

-¿Qué ocurre Meiling?

-¡Quiero hablar contigo!

-Muy bien, entra –dijo el príncipe indicando el estudio, vacío en ese momento.

-¿Estás enamorado de Sakura, verdad?

La chica no había tomado asiento aún cuando ya había formulado la pregunta cuya respuesta deseaba tanto escuchar.

-Pero Meiling, ¿por qué me preguntas eso?

-¿Lo estás?

-¿Estar qué?

-¡Enamorado de Sakura, atontado!

-Meiling… Ese tema es personal…

-¡¡¡Si lo estás!!!

-¡Hey, pero no lo vayas contando! Confío en ti, Meiling.

-¡Claro! ¡No te preocupes por mi! ¡Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo! Jojojo –dijo la chica saliendo por la puerta y volviendo a correr por los pasillos en cualquier otra dirección.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro… -dijo Shaoran dando un suspiro y dejándose caer sobre la cómoda butaca tras la mesa de escritorio.

/-/-/- En la habitación de Tomoyo /-/-/-

-¡¡¡Tomoyo!!!

-Pasa, Mei. Que rápido volviste.

-¡Si! ¡Lo conseguí! ¡Shaoran me lo dijo!

-Hey, Meiling, cálmate, ¿qué fue lo que te dijo?

-No me negó que estuviera enamorado, ¡me dijo que no lo contara!

-¿Y por qué me lo cuentas? -preguntó Tomoyo.

-Vamos, amiga. ¿De verdad pensabas que no contaría algo así? ¡Ja! Ya solo queda Sakura.

-¿Pero como piensas averiguar lo que Sakura siente por Shaoran?

-Jojojo. Yo ya conseguí que mi primo lo confesara, ahora te toca a ti preguntarle a ella.

-¿Qué? Pero Meiling…

-Lo siento, pero yo ya hice mi mitad del trabajo.

-Está bien…

Tomoyo salió de su propia habitación con aire de vencida, Meiling había vuelto a conseguir lo que quería, ahora era misión de la joven amiga de Sakura averiguar sus nobles sentimientos hacia el príncipe Shaoran. Tras recorrer una mitad del palacio buscando a la princesa Kinomoto, pudo localizarla gracias a un soldado. Se dirigió a la biblioteca donde encontró a Sakura sentada sobre una cómoda butaca.

-¿Qué haces?

-Estoy leyendo. Este libro es maravilloso, tendré que pedirle consejos a Shaoran más a menudo.

-Oye Sakura, tu eres mi amiga, ¿verdad?

-Claro, Tomoyo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Es que creo que tendrías que contármelo todo, igual que yo te cuento a ti lo que siento por Eriol, como va nuestra relación…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Tomoyo?

-Pues… Que… Es posible que tu a mi… no me lo cuentes todo.

-Bueno… no se… ¿Qué quieres saber?

-Me gustaría saber lo que sientes por Shaoran Li –respondió Tomoyo inmediatamente y como si supiera el texto de memoria.

-Creo que solo hay una bonita amistad…

-¿Crees? ¿Sólo amistad? ¡Pero si te morías de celos cuando estaba con Nanako!

-Bueno, Tomoyo, no se… Es confuso… Tal vez… Es posible que me guste un poquito… -dijo la chica empezando a sonrojarse.

-¿Cuánto es un poquito? –preguntó Tomoyo con una sonrisa malévola en los labios.

-Pues… no lo se… Tal vez me gusta… mucho… Pero no se lo digas a nadie, por favor, no estoy segura…

-Tranquila, sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Hasta luego, Sakura, te dejo que sigas con tu mundo de fantasía –la joven salió de la habitación y subió rápidamente por la escalera, caminó y caminó por los largos pasillos hasta llegar a su habitación donde suponía que se encontraría Meiling.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Meiling que se encontraba justo en la puerta esperando la respuesta de Tomoyo.

-¡Me has asustado!

-Vamos, cuéntamelo, ¿qué ha pasado?

-Pues… ¡Lo he descubierto! ¡Sakura también está enamorada de Shaoran!

-¿QUÉ? ¡Eso es genial! ¿Te das cuenta? ¡Podrían acabar casados! ¡Ambos están enamorados!

-¡Si! ¿Y que podemos hacer nosotras? –preguntó Tomoyo pensando.

-Muchas cosas, amiga, muchas cosas.

/-/-/- Al día siguiente /-/-/-

-¡Sakura! ¡Despierta, Sakura!

-¡¡¡Sakura!!!

Tomoyo y Meiling se habían levantado temprano y se encontraban delante del dormitorio de la princesa intentando que ésta despertara.

-¿Tienes la llave?

-Si, me acordé de cogerla porque sabía que pasaría esto –dijo Meiling en tono cansado. Abrió la puerta y entraron dentro. La chica estaba en dormida en su cama, al parecer tenía un sueño lindo por la expresión de su cara.

-Siento tener que despertarla cuando duerme así…

-Yo también, Tomoyo, pero no nos queda otra solución.

-¡Sakura! –susurraba Tomoyo mientras Meiling la zarandeaba.

-¿Qué pasa…? –preguntó la princesa despertando por fin.

-Hey, Sakura, levántate, tenemos planes para hoy.

-¿Qué hora és?

-No importa la hora, levántate, Tomoyo ha hecho vestidos.

-Está bien… -dijo Sakura levantándose de la cama y siguiendo a Tomoyo y a Meiling hasta la habitación de la primera -. ¿Cuándo has hecho esos vestidos, Tomoyo? No puedes hacerlos en cinco minutos. ¦lt;/p>

-Jujuju. Hay que estar lista para todo.

-Supongo que si…

Entraron en el dormitorio de la joven de ojos azules que se dirigió rápidamente hacia su cama, donde descansaban tres hermosos vestidos.

-¿Por qué el mío siempre es rosa?

-Porque es el color que mejor te queda. ¿No te gusta el rosa, Saku?

-Si…

-Entonces está bien.

-Pero a Meiling también le sienta bien el rosa… -seguía protestando la princesa.

-A Meiling le sientan mejor colores llamativos, así hacen juego con su personalidad.

-Pero…

-Ya, Sakura, deja de quejarte, Tomoyo es la experta, ella es la que decide de que color debes llevar tus hermosos vestidos –intervino Meiling con su vestido ya puesto. En aquella ocasión, los tres vestidos parecían sencillos, podrían pasar desapercibidas por el pueblo.

-Dos contra uno no es justo.

-n.nU

* * *

Comentarios de la autora: 

Hi! Otro capitulo más! Vuelvo a estar aquí! (la pesada de siempre)

Espero que este capítulo les guste a todos, aunque me quedó desastroso.

Con un poquito de suerte y un poquito de inspiración el próximo cap será mejor.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer mi historia hasta aquí.

Besos y abrazos:

Sango-chan95


	12. Capitulo 11

Estos personajes no me pertenecen, como todos saben, es posible que a lo largo de la historia ponga algún personaje creado por mi, pero de momento todos pertenecen a la autora de CCS

* * *

Fic de CCS

Amor entre príncipes

Capítulo 11.

Cuando por fin estuvieron cambiadas y preparadas para salir, bajaron al gran vestíbulo del palacio, donde se encontraban (para sorpresa de Sakura puesto que no sabía nada) Eriol y Shaoran, también vestidos de forma sencilla y preparados para salir.

-¿Ellos también vienen? –preguntó la princesa Sakura a su amiga Tomoyo que bajaba por la escalera junto a ella mientras Meiling las esperaba ya abajo tras haber bajado las escaleras corriendo para reunirse con su primo.

-Claro, Sakura, ¿pensabas que sólo iríamos nosotras?

-Es que a mi nadie me dijo nada –añadió la chica en tono ofendido.

-Bueno, la cuestión es que vamos todos juntos, no te preocupes, lo pasaremos bien.

-¿Sakura también viene? Yo pensaba que sólo teníamos que acompañar a Tomoyo a buscar la tela de sus vestidos. ¿Qué hacen Sakura y Meiling aquí? –preguntaba Shaoran a su amigo Eriol en un momento en que su prima se encontraba despistada contemplando el gran cuadro representante de una noche tranquila en el mar que acababan de instalar.

-Un cambio de planes –dijo el chico tranquilamente.

-Tomoyo irá mañana al pueblo y así hoy todos tenemos el día libre para poder salir. Buenos días, bellas damas.

-Buenos días, Eriol –respondió Tomoyo abrazando a su prometido.

-Buenos días –añadió Sakura situándose junto a Meiling que volvía a estar junto al príncipe Li.

-¿A dónde vamos a ir? –preguntó Shaoran intentando apartar a Meiling.

-Pues… Meiling y yo estuvimos pensando en ir al lago de los cisnes… ¿Les parece bien?

-Por mi perfecto –dijo Eriol casi inmediatamente.

-¡Por mi también! –exclamó Meiling acercándose a Tomoyo mientras ambas compartían una sonrisa de complicidad.

-A mi también me parece un plan perfecto. Somos mayoría, tocará ir al lago.

Meiling, Tomoyo y Eriol empezaron a caminar hacia la salida.

-No puedo creerlo, ellos lo acordaron todo sin consultar. ¿Tú sabías algo?

-Nada –respondió Sakura apenada.

-No te preocupes… Ahora solo queda intentar pasarlo bien…

-Si…

-¡Vamos parejita! ¡No tenemos todo el día!

-Ya vamos, Meiling.

Pasaron junto a la gran puerta que unía el palacio con el exterior, entonces el príncipe Li se acordó de algo.

-¿Vamos a ir andando?

-Claro, Shaoran, así daremos un paseo –respondió Meiling. Al pasar junto a uno de los soldados que custodiaban la salida la chica se paró -. Quiero dos caballos en la entrada del pueblo a las 5 en punto –susurró al soldado que tenía más cerca sin que el resto se diera cuenta ya que Tomoyo intentaba entretenerlos -. Es una orden –añadió amenazadoramente.

-¿Qué haces, Mei? ¿No vienes? –preguntó Sakura al darse la vuelta y verla allí.

-Sí, claro, sólo le recuerdo al joven soldado que le diga a todas las visitas que el príncipe no se encuentra aquí –dijo sonriendo y acercándose al grupo.

-Perfecto, entonces –dijo Tomoyo sonriendo a su amiga Meiling.

El grupo caminó hasta llegar a un bonito lago rodeado de césped donde la gente se tumbaba a descansar. Algunos incluso llevaban preparada su comida para pasar allí el día.

-¿Qué te parece, Saku? –preguntó Meiling acercándose al agua y caminando descalza por el césped.

-No lo había visto nunca… -respondió la princesa sorprendida contemplando la paz y tranquilidad que rebosaba por todos lados -. De verdad… No sabía que había lugares tan maravillosos…

-Ya, Sakura déjate de romanticismo –añadió la chica Li observando a ambos lados -. Lo que te hace falta de verdad es pasar mucho rato con mi primito Shaoran.

-¡No digas tonterías! –exclamó Shaoran mientras Sakura se sonrojaba.

-No es cierto, Mei… -añadió Sakura apenada.

-Bueno, ya, dejen de pelear –dijo Tomoyo agarrando a su prometido y caminando con él por el césped para reunirse con Meiling.

-¿Alguien ha traído la comida?

-Claro, Shao, ¡Tomoyo y yo venimos preparadas para todo!

-¿Cómo harían para que no nos diésemos cuenta? –preguntó Shaoran en un susurro que sólo Sakura alcanzó a oír.

-Pues no lo se… A mi no me dijeron nada hasta hoy en la mañana…

-Bueno… Vamos con ellos…

-Si…

El grupo se sentó cerca del lago. Alrededor podían observarse montones de parejas que se hacían caricias y charlaban animadamente. Meiling y Tomoyo empezaron a sacar todos los paquetes con comida que llevaban, al parecer, en una bolsa que nadie había visto.

-¿De dónde sacaron todo eso?

-¡Ju! ¡De la cocina! Parece mentira que no me conozcas, primito.

-Si… Meiling tiene una capacidad enorme cuando se trata de coger cosas a escondidas –añadió Tomoyo en tono aburrido comenzando a comer.

Tras un buen "picnic" donde todos disfrutaron. Eriol y Tomoyo comenzaron a ponerse en lo que se llama "actitud cariñosa", a lo que Meiling puso una cara de asco y murmuró:

-Parejas… ¡Puaj! Mejor me voy sola…

La chica Li se levantó dejando a los otros cuatro allí.

-Será mejor que nosotros también vayamos a dar una vuelta… -sugirió entonces Eriol.

-Pues yo me quedaré aquí a recoger todo esto –dijo Sakura viendo que todo el mundo se iba por su cuenta.

-Pues yo… -empezó a decir Shaoran, pero Tomoyo lo interrumpió.

-Tú será mejor que te quedes aquí para ayudar a Sakura, ella sola tardará siglos. Después, si gustáis, podéis ir al palacio. Hasta luego, Saku. Adios, Shaoran. Seguro que lo pasáis bien.

-Si, recogiendo –murmuró Shaoran.

Los dos chicos se alejaron abrazados mientras los príncipes se quedaban solos recogiendo las restas de comida y metiéndolas de nuevo en la bolsa para lanzarlas a la basura.

-¿Has pensado en alguien con quien comprometerte, Shaoran?

-No… Aún no… Aunque la verdad es, como ya te dije, que me gusta una persona… Estoy muy enamorado… Pero ella no lo sabe…

-Ah… Bueno… Sólo espero que te vaya bien…

-¿Y tu has pensado en alguien?

-No, en nadie. Ahora que he acabado de recoger… Me voy al palacio.

-Te acompaño –añadió Shaoran levantándose.

-No hace falta, se cuidarme sola.

-Bueno, pero te acompaño de todas formas.

-¡He dicho que no hace falta! –dijo Sakura y empezó a correr hacia la salida del pueblo.

-Mujeres… Nadie las entiende…

/-/-/- En la habitación de Sakura /-/-/-

-¿Saku? ¿Ya has vuelto? ¿Puedo entrar?

-Pasa, Tomoyo…

-¿Qué te pasa, Saku? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Nada… -dijo la princesa. Tenía una voz demasiado triste para ella y las lágrimas aún bajaban por sus mejillas.

-Vamos, Sakura. Puedes contar conmigo.

-¡Pero no se lo quiero contar a nadie! ¡Márchate!

-Como quieras… -dijo Tomoyo saliendo de la habitación -. Sólo quiero que sepas, que las cosas no se arreglan así.

Sakura volvió a colocarse sobre su almohada. Las lágrimas empezaban a salir de nuevo, cada vez más rápido.

/-/-/- Al día siguiente /-/-/-

-¡Genial! –exclamó Meiling con ironía -. ¡Otro día para quedar y mira como amanece!

-Tranquila, Mei, no es culpa nuestra que amanezca nublado.

-¡Pero yo quería salir!

-Bueno… tal vez a lo largo del día la situación mejore.

Meiling y Tomoyo se encontraban en la habitación de la primera observando el horrible paisaje que había por culpa del nublado cielo.

-Más le vale –dijo la chica de pelo negro en tono amenazador.

-Mientras podemos hacer otras cosas…

-¿Cómo que, chica lista?

-Yo que se, Mei… Podemos… ¡Podemos hacer vestidos!

-Así solo tú te lo pasarías bien.

-Pues… Podemos… ¡Podemos despertar a Sakura!

-Por el humor que tiene o diría que mejor la dejamos dormir…

-Buena idea…

-Oye, ¿qué crees que pasó ayer?

-¿Ayer?

-Sí, cuando los dejemos solos.

-Cuando Sakura volvió casi me hecha a patadas de su cuarto… Creo que estaba llorando –dijo Tomoyo en tono pensativo -. ¿Qué pudo pasar?

-Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo…

/-/-/- Cinco minutos después /-/-/-

-¡¡¡Shaoran!!! ¡¡¡Despierta, primo!!! ¡Abre la puerta!

-¿Qué quieres, Mei? –una voz de profundo sueño sonó tras la puerta que Meiling golpeaba sin piedad.

-¡Abre la puerta!

-¿Se puede saber que es lo que gritas de buena mañana? –preguntó Shaoran asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

-Aparta de la puerta –dijo Meiling en tono serio mientras empujaba a su primo, se introducía en la habitación y hacía señales a Tomoyo para que entrara ella también.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Qué le hiciste a Sakura?

-¿Yo? ¿Cuándo?

-No disimules, Sakura está enfadada, al parecer con mal genio y se ha pasado la noche llorando. ¿Qué le hiciste?

-Nada, de verdad. Sólo le confesé que estaba enamorado de una persona.

-¿¡Que persona!? –preguntó Meiling poniéndose nerviosa.

-No le dije el nombre. Lo único que hice fue decirle eso.

-¿¡Pero como se te ocurre!? ¿Por qué se lo dijistes?

-¡No fue culpa mía, ella me preguntó!

-¡Pues quiero que vayas a pedirle perdón!

-Si, claro. ¿Y que será lo próximo? ¿Ir a la plaza mayor y bailar tango? –Meiling le lanzó una mirada asesina -. Meiling, por favor, no le hice nada, de verdad, tal vez solo tenga un mal día.

-¡No sabes entender a las mujeres, Shao! ¡Eres el ser más insensible que ha pisado la tierra jamás! ¡Incluso los dinosaurios prehistóricos sabrían más de mujeres que tú!

-Bueno, bueno. Tranquila, Mei. ¿Qué sugieres que haga?

-No, Shao, no te sugiero nada. ¡Te obligo a que le pidas disculpas!

-Cómo tu ordenes, princesa Li.

-Shaoran Li, no te burles de mi, ¿entiendes?

-Sip, como no.

-Vamónos, Tomoyo. Dejemos al bello durmiente con su almohada, así, posiblemente, reaccione un poco.

Las chicas salieron de la habitación dejando a Shaoran solo y completamente despierto por los gritos de su "histérica" prima.

/-/-/- En el comedor (durante el desayuno) /-/-/-

-Oye, Sakura, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

-Claro, Li, ¿qué deseas?

-En "privado".

-Oh, claro –dijo Sakura levantándose y saliendo por la puerta que conducía hacia la biblioteca.

-¿Qué decías, Tomoyo? ¡En vez de mejorar está lloviendo! Cada vez empeora más. ¡Yo quería salir!

La voz de Meiling se oyó de fondo mientras Shaoran atravesaba también la puerta.

-Y dime, ¿qué querías? –preguntó la chica sentándose en una butaca.

-Quería saber que es lo que te pasa.

-¿A mi? Nada, estoy perfectamente.

-Ya, claro.

-Creerme o no es cosa tuya decidir. ¿Algo más?

-Sí. Quería pedirte perdón. Por lo de ayer. Creo que gracias a ello te enfadaste.

-¿Enfadada? ¿A ti te parezco enfadada? –Sakura abrió la puerta que comunicaba la biblioteca con el jardín y salió al porche.

-Pues la verdad es que si –dijo el chico siguiéndola -. Me gustaría saber por que.

-Por nada, Li.

-¡Y deja de llamarme Li!

-¿No te llamas Li? –preguntó la princesa en tono frío.

-Si…

-Pues entonces todo bien. ¿Algo más?

-¿Por qué te comportas así? ¿Es por lo de ayer, verdad? ¿Qué hice mal?

-¡No tienes tacto, Shaoran! ¡Parece mentira que no sepas lo que siento por ti! ¿Cómo puedes decir que estás enamorado de una persona delante mío?

-¡Hey! ¡Tú me preguntaste!

-¡Pero yo esperaba escuchar otra cosa!

-¿Qué querías escuchar? Vamos, dímelo.

-Es evidente que me equivoqué de nuevo al enamorarme de ti, Li.

-¿Qué?

-Lo siento. No me entrometeré entre tu y la persona que quieres.

-¿Y tú como sabes quien es la persona que yo quiero? Nunca lo dije.

-Mientras estés bien y ella te acepte, me alegraré por ti.

-¿Quieres saber si ella me aceptará? Pues la decisión la tienes tú, Sakura. Tú eres la persona de la cual me enamoré.

* * *

Comentarios de la autora:

Hey! Vuelvo a ser yo! Muchas gracias a todos por leer la historia y por enviarme tantos reviews! Un saludo y un agradecimiento especial para Inés o MyBabyGirl! Ella me ayudó a montar la escena de la declaración de amor. Me ayudó? Que digo? La idea fue suya! :P Muchas gracias de nuevo, amiga!

Ahora, como siempre, los agradecimientos uno por uno a todos aquellos lectores que me han dejado sus comentarios, ya sean buenos o malos. Y si una vez mas, no has dejado un review pero estás leyendo esto, muchas gracias a ti también (aunque prefiero que me comentes un poquito tu opinión sobre la historia).

Miriam Dickens: Hola! Gracias por dejar tu review. Espero haber subido estos últimos caps igual de rápido. Sigue leyendo si en verdad te gusta el fic. Besos!

MyBabyGirl: Wow! Hey! Gracias por todo! Gracias por tu fantástica idea, por comentarme los capis uno a uno y por estar animandome desde el msn. Gracias de verdad por todo tu apoyo. Nos vemos (como siempre ToT)

Cereza 15: Wola de nuevo! Gracias por tu comentario! Aquí ya tienes la confesión de ambos personajes. Ahora solo me queda pensar la reacción de Sakura… Bueno… Seguramente ya pensaré algo.

Chouri: Bueno, al final no se escaparon ambos juntos pero aquí ya está la declaración! (Ju, gracias de nuevo, MyBabyGirl) Espero que ambos acaben juntos pronto (Espero? Seguro que sí! Yo lo escribo! O) Hasta el próximo cap!

Karlawatery: No te preocupes por no haberme dejado review en un cap, lo importante para mi es que lo sigas. Aquí ya te dejo otro para que leas. Espero que todo te vaya bien y que sigas leyendo la historia. Besos.

Dan: Hey! Gracias de nuevo por seguir leyendo. Como has estado? Espero que la próxima vez ya no te cueste entrar y puedas leer pronto. Sigue leyendo y dejando reviews, please! Me ayudan a seguir!

Mooki: Wola! Bueno, creo que definitivamente haré que estas parejas acaben juntas. Muchas gracias por empezar a leer mi historia. Espero realmente que te guste. Hasta pronto

Tenshitomoyo-4ever: Hey! Bueno! Ya lei tu nuevo fic de inu yasha! Lo encontré super. Creo que ya te dejé un review… No se… Si no te lo dejé me lo dices y yo enseguida te dejo uno, si?

Pantera: Hola! Gracias por leer mi fic tan rapido. De verdad siento haberme tardado en este cap pero espero que a todos les guste. Muchas gracias por esperar paciente. Sigue leyendo. Te espero!

Celina Sosa: Gracias por todos y cada uno de los reviews que me has escrito hasta ahora. Te felicito a ti tambien por tu trabajo. Espero que sigas leyendo mi fic, me hace mucha ilusión. Nos vemos!

kote-otaku: Hey kote! Como estas, amiga? Si… Ya se que hablamos todos los dias… Bueno amiga. Quería decirte que me gustan muchos tus fics (el nuevo también). Gracias por seguir leyendo todos los caps y por estar ayudandome dia a dia. Muchos besos.

Princesa Sakura: Gracias por tus reviews! Espero que sigas leyendo. Muchos besos y hasta el próximo cap!

Magdalia Daidouji: Wow! Bueno, aquí tienes la confesión. Ambos ya saben lo que sienten, solo queda ver la reacción y como acaba todo. Muchas gracias!

Sakura Ika: Gracias por leer mi fic! En verdad si le hace falta accion, pero no se como hacerlo :P Espero tener alguna idea fenomenal (lo dudo) y sorprender a todos. Muchos besos.!

Serenity-princess: Lista la camara? Ju! Grabaremos boda, cierto amiga? Se! Seguramente sep! Esperemos que nos quede un lindo video a ambas. Gracias por tu super "discurso", lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima. Muchos besos.

Tijo-magic: Bueno, yo creo que si Sakura está enamorada. Aunque a todos nos pasa (a mi especialmente!) que a veces no queremos aceptar que en realidad nos gusta una persona. Muchas gracias por tu review y por la pregunta que va incluida!

Cristy-girl: Gracias una vez mas por todos los reviews que me has enviado y por seguir y leer siempre mi fic. Te lo agradezco mucho, de verdad. Espero que sigas leyendo!

Rubi: Hola! Creo que no te vi antes… Espero que te guste la historia y que puedas seguir leyendo y dejándome tus comentarios sobre los caps.

Karla: Gracias sinceramente por tu felicitación. :P Espero que si sea verdad Aquí te dejo otro cap donde ambos ya saben sus sentimientos… Muchos besos!

Sakume Nohara: Hi! Bueno, gracias a ti tambien, aunque hace poco que empezaste a leer ya me has enviado reviews, me alegro. Espero que te guste y que sigas leyendo hasta el final (creo que ya falta poco). Hasta pronto!

Undine: Wola! Gracias por leer mi fic! En principio por el titulo y eso no atrae a las personas, pero aún así creo que bastante gente ya lo leyo, y eso me gusta. Espero que tu tabien sigas leyendo hasta el final.

Lilika: Gracias amiga. Espero y deseo que sigas comentando esta historia conmigo. Por favor, no dejes de leer, te lo agradeceré. Besos!

Paili: Bueno, aquí te dejo el siguiente cap. Espero que lo leas y en verdad te guste. Hasta pronto!

waterlily lozania: Wow! Como estas? Me podrías decir que frase fue la que copié, por favor? Así la cambiaré enseguida. No conozco la película de la princesa encantada, pero me gustaría verla. Y si tanto dices que se parece intentaré poner que está basada en la película. Escríbeme de nuevo, por favor, ya que no me gusta copiar ni que copien, como a todos. Cuidate.

La nueva aprendis: Hi amiga! Me alegra verte de nuevo por aquí. Muchas gracias por aparecer. Espero que ya te esté gustando la historia. Muchos besos de tu amiga: Sango-chan95

MERY: Wola! Creo que a ti tampoco te vi antes… Como sea. Gracias por dejarme tu comentario y por leer la historia, me alegra ver cada vez mas gente.

Rikachan: Gracias por desearme suerte! De igual modo, gracias por leer la historia.

Megumi07: Como ya te dije en un mail. Nadie se ha quejado hasta ahora… No creo que sea un problema que todos tengan así que me alegra que lo hayas podido solucionar. Besos.

Prismafree: Listo, ya te dejé aquí el segundo cap. No te quedes intrigada. Besos y hasta pronto!

Sakurita-chi: Hi! Gracias por todos tus reviews. Ya te agregué al msn, espero que no te importe. No te preocupes por empezar a leerlo tarde, yo sigo leyendo todos los reviews que me envian Gracias de nuevo y espero que sigas leyendo.

Belen1: Hey! Gracias por tu review! Espero que hablemos pronto por msn, ok? Muchas gracias de nuevo y sigue leyendo, si? Hasta el próximo cap!

AnayAsakura: Sep! Tienes mucha razón! De los grandes errores se aprende! (Tengo mucho que aprender U) Sigue leyendo, por favor! Hasta la próxima!

Aome: Hi! Muchas gracias por leer la historia! En verdad te lo agradezco. Espero de verdad que sigas leyendo! Besos!

Bueno, solo quería decir que si alguno de vosotros tiene fics en fanfiction y le gustaría que yo me pasara a leerlos… Estoy dispuesta! Comentaré cada una de las historias que me recomienden leer! Estoy libre (y bien loca)!

Aquí les dejo mi mail (kris(guion bajo)14(guion

Y si aún así no consiguen tenerlo entren aquí: , pulsan donde dice mail y allá lo dice.

Hasta el próximo cap!

Sango-chan95


	13. Capitulo 12

Estos personajes no me pertenecen, como todos saben, es posible que a lo largo de la historia ponga algún personaje creado por mi, pero de momento todos pertenecen a la autora de CCS

* * *

Fic de CCS

Amor entre príncipes

Capítulo 12.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-¿No te lo he dejado claro nunca? Te quiero, Sakura.

-¿Seguro?

-¡Claro! Si no estuviese seguro no te lo diría…

-Vaya… Pues… No se que decir.

-No tienes que decir nada. Sólo bésame.

Tras las cortinas de la biblioteca, dos chicas se daban empujones por ver la escena sin ser descubiertas.

-¿De qué estarán hablando? –preguntaba Meiling -. Aparta, Tomoyo, quiero ver mejor…

-Aparta tu, Mei, ocupas todo el espacio… ¡Hey! ¡Mira eso!

-¡Kyah! ¡Un beso! ¡Sakura está besando a mi primito! ¡Tomoyo! Tomoyooo…

Ambas no paraban de empujarse, perdieron el equilibrio y fueron a parar al suelo causando un enorme ruido y haciendo que la pareja se separase.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? –preguntó Shaoran acercándose a ellas -. ¿Meiling?

-Sólo… sólo…

-¡Solo estábamos limpiando! –exclamó Tomoyo levantándose del suelo.

-¡Exacto! Estas cortinas están muy sucias... –dijo Meiling rápidamente y ambas salieron corriendo.

-Vaya dos… -dijo Sakura entrando de nuevo a la biblioteca -. ¿Qué crees que estaban haciendo?

-¿No es lógico? Nos estaban espiando.

-Si… Bueno, Shao, me voy a descansar a mi habitación.

-Como quieras. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

-¡Claro!

-Bueno pues… hasta mañana.

Y sin dejar tiempo al chico para reaccionar, Sakura se lanzó a su cuello y lo besó rápida y tiernamente.

-Te amo –dijo subiendo las escaleras.

/-/-/- Al día siguiente /-/-/-

-Buenos días –saludó Sakura a todos los que se encontraban en el comedor ya desayunando. Sonrió tímidamente a Shaoran y se sentó.

-Hola, Sakura. ¿Cómo has dormido? –le preguntó su padre sentado junto a Ieran en la gran mesa.

-Muy bien. Gracias, padre.

-Ieran y yo queremos hablar contigo.

-Oh, claro. ¿Cuándo les va bien?

-Cuando termines de desayunar, en la biblioteca.

-Perfecto.

Sakura acabó de desayunar y se dirigió por el pasillo hacia la biblioteca, pero alguien la paró.

-¡Hey!

-Ah, hola, Shaoran.

-Oye, ¿sabes que es eso que van a hablar contigo?

-¿Qué? Ah, pues no. Pensaba que a ti también te lo habían dicho…

-Bueno… Te dejo, luego me cuentas.

-Claro, hasta luego.

Shaoran le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó del lugar. Aquella pequeña conversación había hecho que Sakura empezara a estar nerviosa. ¿Qué sería aquello que tenían que hablar con ella y que Shaoran no sabía…? Sin darse cuenta, y mientras pensaba, había llegado ante la enorme puerta de madera. Llamó dos veces a la puerta y la voz de la reina Li sonó tras ella. La princesa abrió la puerta y observó la escena. Su padre estaba sentado en una gran butaca junto a la reina. Justo delante de ellos, habían colocado una más, al parecer para que alguien recién llegado se situara allí.

-Siéntate, Sakura –dijo su padre señalando la butaca vacía. La chica avanzó con elegancia hacia el lugar indicado y, haciendo antes una reverencia, se sentó en el lugar -. Bien, no se si ya sabes para que te hemos mandado llamar.

-Pues no, padre, nadie me ha dicho nada.

-Bueno, resulta que ayer estábamos en el despacho de Ieran…

-El que da justo al porche de los jardines… -aclaró la reina. Sakura empezaba a estar algo incómoda con aquella conversación.

-Y, bueno… Díselo tú, Ieran.

-El caso es que te vimos con mi hijo, en actitud muy cariñosa.

-Demasiado –concretó el rey.

-Si, así es. ¿Qué tienes que decir a eso, joven Kinomoto?

-Pues… No creo que haya mucho que decir… Ambos ya vieron el resultado… Yo… Yo estoy enamorada del príncipe Li. Ayer ambos nos confesemos nuestro amor.

-¿Mi hijo te corresponde?

-Al parecer sí, majestad.

-Bueno, hija, recuerda que hoy ya es viernes. El domingo volveremos a nuestro reino y debes haber elegido esposo.

-Sí, padre.

-Por eso te hemos llamado. Queremos saber si Shaoran y tú os casareis el año que viene.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Sakura sonrojándose -. Pero… es demasiado pronto…

-Pero ya os avisemos cuando vuestros anteriores compromisos quedaron rotos, así que ya tendrías que tener claro con quien queréis compartir vuestra vida.

-Sí, majestad.

-Bueno, ya sabes, hija, tienes dos días para decidir. No lo olvides.

-No lo haré padre.

-Puedes irte.

-Gracias –Sakura hizo otra reverencia y salió del salón. Fuera, en la puerta que daba paso al jardín, la esperaba Shaoran.

-¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿De que querían hablarte?

-Nos vieron… -respondió la chica agachando la mirada.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Pues… que nos vieron ayer… En actitud cariñosa… Ya sabes…

-¿Qué? –preguntó el príncipe sorprendido -. Pero… ¿Cómo?

-No lo se, el caso es que el domingo nos vamos y ya tendremos que haber decidido pareja. Es muy poco tiempo.

-¿Tu lo tienes claro?

-¿El que?

-¿Tu tienes claro quien quieres que sea tu pareja?

-Pues… -la chica empezó a sonrojarse -. Pues… A mi solo me gusta una persona y… Bueno, no se, prefiero compartir mi vida con una persona que he tenido a mi lado desde los ocho años y que se ha enamorado de mi. Así que…

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Sakura?

-¿Eh? –preguntó la princesa mirando impresionada a Shaoran.

-Que… Si quieres casarte conmigo… -repitió el príncipe empezando a sonrojarse -. Ya se que es muy pronto y…

-Si quiero, Shao.

Shaoran levantó la cabeza rápidamente, justo a tiempo para ver como se formaba una sonrisa en el rostro de la chica.

-¿Si?

-Claro.

Ambos se besaron y abrazaron mientras dos figuras adultas observaban por la puerta de la biblioteca y otras dos desde el salón.

-Tenemos boda –susurró Ieran al rey Kinomoto.

-Creo que si…

-¿No se ven lindos? –exclamó Tomoyo en un susurro desde la puerta del salón.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Lo hemos conseguido, Tomoyo!

-Ya pueden salir todos… -dijo el príncipe Li en tono aburrido -. Hace rato que nos espían, ¿cierto?

Los cuatro espías salieron de sus respectivos lugares, a ambos lados del vestíbulo donde se encontraban los príncipes.

-Entonces… ¿Tenemos boda?

-Claro. ¿Acaso lo dudabas, madre?

-¡Me alegro, hijo! Formáis una pareja perfecta.

-Si… Bueno, yo me voy a mi habitación, tengo una tarea pendiente.

-No, no es tu habitación, a partir de ahora la princesa Sakura dormirá contigo, sólo serán dos días pero la pasaréis bien.

-Pero… Madre, es demasiado pronto.

-¡Vamos, Shaoran! Es evidente que ambos se quieren. ¡Deben dormir juntos!

-Por mi está bien… -dijo Sakura sonrojada.

-Pues entonces por mi también.

-¿No es tierno? –preguntaba Tomoyo emocionada.

-Si… Tomoyo… Pero ya cálmate o tendremos que pasar la tarde en el hospital.

-Bueno, me retiro –repitió el príncipe.

-Muy bien primito, no te aburras mucho, ¿eh?

-No, Mei tranquila.

/-/-/- Durante la cena… /-/-/-

-¿Y que, ya prepararon las maletas?

-Meiling… Diciendo eso da la impresión de que los quieras sacar de la casa ya.

-Si, bueno. Pero mañana tendremos que ir a pasear con motivo de despedida, ¿cierto? Así que no podrán hacerlas.

-¿Y a donde iremos mañana? –preguntó Tomoyo situada entre Eriol y Sakura -. ¿Qué tienes planeado, Mei?

-Pues… Sinceramente no lo se, pero seguro que se me ocurre algo…

-Me da miedo cuando esa loca se pone a pensar –susurró Shaoran a Sakura, sentada a su lado.

-¿¿¿Qué fue lo que dijiste???

-Nada especial, ¿cierto Sakura?

-No, nada, Mei, no fue nada –afirmó Sakura sonriendo.

-Se, mas le vale.

-Bueno, yo me retiro ya –anunció Tomoyo levantándose.

-Yo también –dijo la princesa Kinomoto-. Debemos descansar para mañana…

-¡No! –gritó Meiling -. ¡Debéis descansar para lo que tengo preparado para mañana!

-Está bien, Mei –Sakura siguió a Tomoyo a través del vestíbulo y por las escaleras.

-¿Estás nerviosa?

-¿Nerviosa?

-Ajá, hoy será tu primera noche con Li.

-Pues no, es la segunda.

-¿¿¿Qué???

-Así como lo oyes, no es la primera que pasaremos la noche juntos.

-¿Has dormido con Shaoran Li y no me has contado nada?

-Tranquila, además, si no me equivoco… tu has dormido con Eriol y no me has contado nada.

-Ya, Sakura, pero resulta que en nuestra habitación hay dos camas, una para Eriol y otro para mi.

-Oh, ¿y por que en la habitación de Shaoran solo hay una gran cama?

-Bueno… supongo que es para el día que tenga prometida.

-Eso ya lo se, pero me gustaría saber por que en la de Eriol hay dos.

-Ya, Saku, no le des más vueltas –dijo Tomoyo parándose ante su habitación -. Recuerda que ahora tienes que ir a la habitación de tu prometido –añadió con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, no se me olvida.

/-/-/- Al día siguiente /-/-/-

-¡¡¡Sakura!!! ¡Vamos, Sakura, llegaremos tarde!

-¿A dónde? –preguntó la chica con voz soñolienta.

-¡Vamos, luego te cuento! Todos estamos listos. ¡Ah! No olvides coger tu traje de baño.

-¿Mi que? –Meiling ya se había marchado, así que la princesa no obtuvo respuesta. Se levantó lentamente y observó, con asombro, que el lado de la cama donde debería haber dormido su prometido, estaba intacto. Aunque ella se había quedado dormida antes de que el joven apareciese por allí, le pareció sospechoso no haberlo escuchado cuando llegó. Se vistió lentamente y bajó a desayunar. Todos estaban ya en la mesa.

-Buenos días –saludó Sakura al entrar.

-Buenos días –respondió Tomoyo vestida con un vestido sencillo y fresco.

-¿A dónde iremos hoy?

-Al río.

-¿Otra vez?

-No hemos podido darnos un baño en condiciones en el río –se excusó Meiling -. Y como el mar queda un poco lejos… Estaremos por aquí.

-Está bien… -admitió la chica.

Tras haber desayunado, Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol y Meiling, salieron con algunas mochilas donde habían guardado alguna ropa de recambio. La princesa Kinomoto se acercó a Li.

-¿Dónde has dormido?

-En la habitación de los invitados –respondió él -. No quería que pasaras una mala noche por mi presencia.

-Oh. Bueno, no te preocupes. Ya dormimos juntos una noche… ¿recuerdas?

-No lo olvidaré jamás.

-¡Hey parejita! ¡Estamos llegando! –anunció Meiling.

Al llegar al borde del río, todos dejaron sus mochilas alrededor del árbol. Bajo la ropa, llevaban puestos sus trajes de baño, así que solo tuvieron que quitarse la ropa. Meiling fue la primera en hacerlo, seguida por Eriol y Tomoyo. Sakura se sentó bajo el árbol y observó como Meiling tocaba el agua con el pie para comprobar su temperatura.

-¿Tú no te bañas? –preguntó Shaoran acercándose a ella.

-Más tarde. Ahora… No me apetece.

-Eso no puede ser, si no te bañas ahora, luego encontrarás el agua más fría.

-Pero…

-Nada. Yo te ayudo –dijo el chico. Y sin dejar tiempo para reaccionar a la chica, la cogió entre sus brazos y la lanzó al río, de profundidad considerable.

-¡Hey! ¡Está helada! ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

-Ya te lo dije, sólo quería que luego no la encontraras tan fría –dijo Shaoran sentándose bajo el árbol donde había estado Sakura.

-¡Sakura!

La chica se giró justo a tiempo para recibir el agua que Meiling le había tirado.

-¡Oye! Eres una tramposa, no estaba preparada.

-¡Oh! Es verdad, mira como vas.

La princesa observó su aspecto, no le había dado tiempo a quitarse la ropa, así que estaba completamente mojada. Se quitó la ropa y la dejó al sol para poder secarla. Sakura y Meiling no paraban de salpicar a Tomoyo, que se defendía como podía y se escondía tras Eriol. Shaoran, por alguna razón, se había quedado dormido.

-Mirad al bello durmiente –dijo Meiling señalando a su primo -. No le vendría mal un baño, ¿cierto?

-Si…, no le vendría nada mal –afirmó Tomoyo con una sonrisa malévola.

-¿Algún plan? –preguntó Eriol.

-No… simplemente necesitamos que alguien lo despierte –inmediatamente, todas las miradas se centraron en Sakura.

-¿Yo? Pero…

-Vamos, Saku, eres la única que puede hacerlo. Es incapaz de enojarse contigo.

-Bien… Pero me debéis un helado.

Sakura salió del río con mucho cuidado, seguida de cerca por los otros tres, que se ocultaron tras el grueso árbol. La princesa, al llegar junto a Shaoran, se sentó encima de él con cuidado y comenzó a besar sus labios. El chico, sorprendido, respondió al beso de la joven, sin esperar, claro, que la chica, al pasar los brazos por su espalda no lo acariciaba, sino que le ataba las manos con una cuerda.

-Bueno, Shao, ahora tú te irás al agua.

-No podrás hacerlo tu sola.

-Pero si con nuestra ayuda –dijo Meiling saliendo de su escondite.

* * *

Hola! Vuelvo a estar aquí, de nuevo, con un capitulo mas. Ya se que este fue el peor de todos, pero a mas de tener muchos examenes, me ha faltado muchisima inspiración, asi que espero no recibir demasiadas quejas… :P

Bueno, nada mas, solo espero que tengan la suficiente paciencia para seguir soportando mi fic. Y perdonen el retraso.

Besos:

Sango-chan95


	14. Capitulo 13

Estos personajes no me pertenecen, como todos saben, es posible que a lo largo de la historia ponga algún personaje creado por mi, pero de momento todos pertenecen a la autora de CCS

* * *

Fic de CCS

Amor entre príncipes

Capítulo 13.

¡Oh, vamos! Eso es una traición. Yo no los eché a todos.

Ya, pero de todas formas te vendrá bien un baño –afirmó Tomoyo.

Tiene razón, amigo –dijo Eriol situándose a un lado del príncipe. Entre todos pudieron sujetarlo y, justo al borde del río, Shaoran cogió a Sakura.

Tu vendrás conmigo –dijo el chico justo antes de caer.

Durante todo el día, estuvieron jugando en el río, salpicándose agua y empujándose unos a otros. Cuando el sol se ocultaba, la princesa Kinomoto comenzó a tener frío y se recostó sobre el árbol. Shaoran la acompañó y le ofreció su camisa.

Gracias Shao.

De nada. ¿Quieres que pasemos esta noche juntos?

¿Eh? –preguntó la chica sonrojada-. Si… Me gustaría mucho.

Está bien entonces.

¿Con… con cuantas chicas has dormido antes que conmigo?

Con ninguna. Antes odiaba a las chicas. Sólo con Meiling me llevaba bien.

Oh…

¿Sabes lo que me gustaría ahora? Que esos tres –señaló a Tomoyo, Eriol y Meiling que seguían en el río – no estuvieran aquí.

¿Por qué¿No puedes hacer nada si ellos están delante?

Tu eres mía, puedo hacer lo que yo quiera –dijo Shaoran besando a Sakura.

¡Eh¡Mocoso¿Qué le haces a mi hermana?

Inmediatamente, los príncipes se separaron y los otros chicos dejaron de jugar.

¿Touya? –preguntó la princesa Kinomoto sorprendida -. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Padre decidió que teníamos que salir hoy.

Pe… ¡Pero si nos íbamos mañana!

¡Recoge tus cosas, nos vamos!

Pero no he podido despedirme…

Lo harás por carta. Coge tus cosas. Traje a tu caballo.

¿Y que hay de Tomoyo y Eriol?

Ellos pueden hacer lo que quieran, si deciden volver serán bienvenidos, si prefieren quedarse, la madre del mocoso los atenderá.

Sakura, apenada, recogió sus prendas y dirigió una última mirada a Shaoran. Montó a Kero bajo la constante vigilancia de su hermano y, con una fría mirada hacia su hermano, ordenó al caballo que empezara a correr. Pronto perdió de vista a su hermano y, sin llegar al palacio Li para reunirse con su padre, viajó sola y sin soldados hasta su reino.

/-/-/- En el palacio Kinomoto /-/-/-

Una chica descansaba en su habitación tras un largo viaje. Sólo estaban los sirvientes, ningún miembro de la realeza había llegado todavía. Tras un sueño, que le pareció eterno, se despertó justo a tiempo para ver que una figura varonil entraba en sus aposentos. La chica, asustada, contuvo la respiración y justo cuando intentaba escapar, observó detenidamente el rostro de su prometido.

¿Shao¿Qué haces aquí?

Tu padre y tu hermano piensan que sigues en mi reino. He venido a ver como estabas y… a despedirme de ti. Creo que nadie se ha dado cuenta de que has entrado.

El pasillo del sótano… Solo lo conozco yo, mamá me lo enseñó. Quiero que pases la noche conmigo, Shao.

No he venido hasta aquí para nada.

¿Te… Te quedas?

Claro.

¡Gracias! –exclamó la chica abrazándolo

Ya ha oscurecido, será mejor que descanses.

Si… ¿Me prometes que estarás siempre conmigo?

Por supuesto, tonta.

Te amo, Shaoran.

Yo también, Saku.

/-/-/- Al día siguiente /-/-/-

La princesa despertó con los primeros rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana, tras voltear varias veces, miró a su lado, donde tendría que haber estado esperando el chico de su vida, pero no había nadie, seguramente ya estaría de regreso en su reino. Pero una nota rápida descansaba sobre la cama. La chica la cogió y empezó a leer.

_Para Sakura:_

_Hey, Sakura, no quiero despertarte para despedirme, así que solo te dejaré una nota, te ves tan linda que me sentiría demasiado culpable preocupándote así._

_Sólo será un mísero año, pero se hará extremadamente largo, lo se, espero que sepas comprenderme._

_Por siempre tuyo,_

_Shaoran_

"Tonto…" –pensó la chica dejando caer algunas lágrimas sobre el antiguo papel.

¡Sakura¡Tengo que hablar contigo¡Reúnete conmigo en la biblioteca!

Déjame, hermano, no quiero ver a nadie.

¡He dicho que quiero hablar contigo! Te espero en la biblioteca.

La chica bajó con gran pesar todas y cada una de las escaleras. Aún no había podido desayunar, pero por el comportamiento de su hermano, sería mejor no hacerlo esperar mucho así que, decidida, se dirigió directamente hasta la biblioteca donde no solo esta su hermano, el príncipe Touya, si no también su padre.

Siéntate, hija.

¿Qué ocurre esta vez? –preguntó la chica en tono frío mientras se sentaba junto a ellos para recibir la charla.

¿Cómo que qué ocurre¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste ayer¡Pudieron haberte hecho daño¡Nadie de la familia real puede ir de paseo a caballo sin vigilancia durante un viaje tan largo! –gritó Touya furioso.

¿Si? –preguntó la chica levantándose -. ¡Pues entonces no quiero pertenecer a esta familia¡Me casaré con Shaoran, pero no seguiré siendo princesa¡Abdicaré al trono, padre! Así que mejor prepara una prometida para el príncipe Kinomoto –Sakura salió de la biblioteca y se dirigió, a través del vestíbulo, a buscar a su caballo, que descansaba cerca de valla que rodeaba el palacio -. Ven, Kero, iremos a dar un paseo.

La princesa cogió su caballo y aprovechó el cambio de guardia para salir con discreción. No sabía a donde ir, así que puso rumbo al pueblo, tal vez allí encontrara algo para relajarse. Pensándolo bien, ella había decidido dejar la familia real… ¿Qué tal estaría no volver? Bueno… Tendría que volver seguro para su boda con Shaoran, pero mientras, podría vivir como una chica normal en el pueblo… No había mucha gente por allí que conociera su rostro. Observó su ropa. Demasiado cargada, se darían cuenta que venía de una familia noble. Su solución llegó al ver una especie de taller, donde un letrero anunciaba la venta de vestidos.. Al llegar allí, pudo ver una joven que trabajaba sin parar para confeccionar varios vestidos. No llevaba dinero encima, pero tal vez podrían cambiarle el suyo por uno más discreto. Sin pensarlo de nuevo, entró a la tienda. La chica se levantó enseguida, no tenía más de 19 años.

¿En que puedo ayudarla? –preguntó amablemente.

Bueno, pues… me preguntaba si podrían darme algo por este vestido.

La joven miró extrañada a la princesa, como si no acabara de creerse que quisiera vender aquella obra de arte artesanal. Dio varias vueltas alrededor de la chica y, finalmente, con semblante pensativo, le dirigió la palabra de nuevo.

Aún no comprendo como puede vender esta belleza, podemos darle tres de estos vestidos a cambio –la muchacha señaló un montón de vestidos apilados sobre una mesa.

Oh, gracias. ¿Puedo elegir los que yo quiera?

Los que usted quiera.

Durante un largo rato, Sakura estuvo mirando y remirando todos y cada uno de ellos y, finalmente, escogió tres de los más sencillos. La joven costurera había vuelto al trabajo.

Creo que ya se los que voy a llevarme, pero desearía otra cosa más.

Lo que guste, señorita.

Acabo de mudarme aquí y necesitaría un empleo… ¿Sabes donde puedo conseguir uno?

Pues… Creo que Madame Rousse estava buscando una nueva costurera que puediera ayudarme.

Oh, vaya, pero yo no sé mucho sobre como coser vestidos.

No se preocupe, de momento, si está interesada, podría ayudarme a colocar y organizar los vestidos. Yo podría enseñarla y poco a poco, aprendería a confeccionar muy buenos diseños.

Y… ¿Con quien tengo que hablar para conseguir el empleo?

Madame Rousse está en el piso de arriba –dijo la chica señalando unas largas escaleras.

Sakura, decidida, se dirigió hacia las largas escaleras de madera, estaba algo nerviosa, pero se le pasó enseguida cuando vio, por fin, la puerta de la habitación superior, era, al igual que toda la casa, de madera. La chica llamó a la puerta y la voz de una mujer madura sonó al otro lado. Abrió la puerta lentamente y penetró en la habitación. Era una habitación bastante lujosa, con algunos muebles de diseño y un bonito decorado. Una mujer estaba sentada sobre un sofá y acariciaba un peludo gato de color blanco.

Buenos días, Madame.

Buenos días¿en que puedo ayudarte?

La chica de abajo me dijo que podría informarme aquí sobre como conseguir el empleo de costurera.

¿Tienes experiencia?

La verdad es que no… pero puedo aprender rápido.

Bueno, puesto que no se ha ofrecido nadie más, puedes quedarte el puesto, pero deberás ganarte bien el sueldo. Ahora puedes retirarte.

Gracias… Madame.

La princesa salió de la habitación y bajó de nuevo las escaleras.

¿Cómo te ha ido?

Pues… Me ha concedido el empleo.

¿Si? –preguntó la costurera feliz.

Si… A partir de ahora creo que seremos compañeras.

Perfecto¿Cómo te llamas?

Eh… Pues… Aya… Me llamo Aya Kurimoto. "No puedo dejar que me descubra…" Y tu¿Cómo te llamas?

Yo me llamo Miyu, es un placer conocerte.

Igualmente, Miyu. ¿Cuándo crees que podré comenzar con el trabajo? –preguntó la princesa.

Mañana mismo.

Oh, una última cosa… ¿Sabes donde hay algún sitio para pasar la noche?

* * *

Comentarios de la autora:

Siento mucho haber tardado tanto! Ya se que este cap está super corto, pero no puedo hacer mas, no tengo tiempo, aun me queda una terrible semana de examenes pero prometo volver con muchisima energia para poder hacer los capitulos mas largos, bueno, almenos los que quedan.

Me disculpo sinceramente de nuevo con aquellos que leen mi fic. Espero que por esto no dejen de leer…

Bye.

Sango-chan95


	15. Capitulo 14

Estos personajes no me pertenecen, como todos saben, es posible que a lo largo de la historia ponga algún personaje creado por mi, pero de momento todos pertenecen a la autora de CCS

* * *

Fic de CCS

Amor entre príncipes

Capítulo 14.

¿Qué te parece este?

Precioso, Aya. ¿De donde sacaste el modelo?

Algunas doncellas de palacio llevan vestidos parecidos.

Oh, parece mentira que hayas aprendido tanto en tan poco tiempo. Por cierto¿has oído los rumores? Dicen que por fin han confirmado la desaparición de la princesa Sakura.

¿Ah, si?

Sí, han repartido recortes con su retrato por todos los pueblos cercanos por si alguien logra verla. Y… Por cierto, tu te pareces bastante a la princesa, incluso lleváis el mismo peinado.

¿Eh? Oh, yo creo que me vendría bien un corte de pelo.

Ah, no se¿lo probamos?

¿Aquí?

Claro¿Dónde si no? Te saldría caro si te lo hiciera una profesional.

Oh… De acuerdo –afirmó la chica por fin convencida de lo que iba a hacer.

¿Por donde quieres que te lo corte?

Pues… Por aquí –dijo señalando un punto de su espalda poco más bajo de los hombros.

Bien…

/-/-/- Palacio Kinomoto /-/-/-

¿Ha habido noticias, padre?

Ninguna, hijo.

Podríamos contactar con la reina Ieran, tal vez haya escapado con el moc… con el príncipe Li.

Esta mañana envié un mensajero, pero aún no ha vuelto.

Majestad –anunció un soldado entrando en la sala -. El mensajero real ha vuelto.

Hazlo pasar inmediatamente –ordenó el rey.

Con una reverencia, el soldado salió de la sala para dar paso a un hombre de unos 40 años, de aspecto cansado y algo nervioso.

¿Qué noticias traes?

Lamentablemente, la reina y su hijo menor, el príncipe Li, no han visto a la princesa Kinomoto en ninguno de sus pueblos. Me han hecho saber que seguirán buscando a la joven princesa y que avisarán de inmediato a su majestad si se descubre algo sobre su paradero.

Muchas gracias, Ren, puedes retirarte.

Sí, majestad.

/-/-/- Reino Li /-/-/-

¿De que querías hablarme, madre?

Ha llegado un mensajero desde el reino Kinomoto.

¿Ah, si¿Y que noticias trae?

La princesa Sakura ha desaparecido, Shaoran.

¿Qué? –preguntó el chico sorprendido por la noticia.

Al parecer salió de palacio con su caballo y no ha vuelto.

Esa estúpida niña… -murmuró Shao.

¿Decías algo?

No, madre, quiero que le digas a Meiling que estaré fuera y que mañana no podré llevarla a ver a Naoko y a las demás.

¿A dónde vas, hijo?

Yo mismo iré a buscarla.

Pero Shaoran, no puedes hacer eso, envía al ejercito. No puedes abandonar tu puesto.

Es la mujer que amo, madre, no quiero perderla.

He dicho que no vas, Shaoran. Debes ocupar tu lugar como príncipe en el reino.

Como quiera –el príncipe se retiró y salió de la sala lenta y educadamente. Antes de llegar a su habitación, pasó por delante del jefe de la guardia -. Quiero que encontréis a la princesa Sakura Kinomoto de inmediato, no me importa como ni cuando, solo traedla de vuelta.

Si, joven Li, como usted desee.

/-/-/- A finales de primavera /-/-/-

¿Qué haremos este verano, hijo? La princesa sigue sin aparecer.

No me lo recuerdes, madre. Tú puedes hacer lo que te plazca, yo pienso ir al reino Kinomoto, prometí casarme con ella y así lo haré.

No quisiera incomodarte, Shaoran, pero yo… no se… He llegado a pensar que quizás, solo quizás, ella ya no esté viva.

¡No digas estupideces, madre¡Yo la encontraré! No me importa cuando, pero la encontraré.

Muy bien, hijo, yo esta vez me quedaré aquí, pero me gustaría que me mantuvieras informada. Quiero que alguien de la familia viaje contigo.

Me gustaría poder llevarme a Meiling.

¿A Meiling y a su nuevo chico?

Daisuke, madre, se llama Daisuke.

Si, como sea, de todas formas no creo que le convenga.

Ese problema no te incumbe. Estaré de camino mañana.

Es algo precipitado, Shaoran, recuerda que no deberías llegar tan pronto.

Esta es una ocasión especial. Hasta pronto.

Mantenme informada, hijo.

Si, madre –el chico salió de la biblioteca y se dirigió hacia los jardines donde se encontraba su prima Meiling para informarle de que saldrían al día siguiente.

/-/-/- En el palacio Kinomoto /-/-/-

Majestad, el príncipe Li está a punto de llegar.

¿Qué? Pero si aún faltan varios días, y no avisaron.

El mensajero que viene delante de ellos acaba de llegar.

Muy bien, ordena que preparen sus habitaciones de inmediato.

Si, alteza.

Touya.

¿Si, padre?

Quiero que te encargues de que el príncipe llega bien.

Así será –Touya se retiró de la habitación para informar al jefe de la guardia.

En la media hora siguiente, solo se escuchaban los rápidos pasos de todas y cada una de las doncellas y sirvientas de palacio que arreglaban las dos habitaciones designadas a los príncipes. En el jardín, los soldados formaban la guardia habitual esperando, con elegancia, la llegada de los jóvenes provenientes del reino Li. Cuando por fin pudo verse en el horizonte varios caballos acompañados por el habitual grupo de soldados, el príncipe Touya salió de la biblioteca y se dirigió al jardín principal para darles la bienvenida.

Mucho gusto en volver a verte, joven Li.

Igualmente, príncipe Touya.

Me gustaría disculparme por mi estúpido comportamiento la última vez que nos vimos.

Quedas disculpado.

Gracias. Bienvenida, señorita Meiling, veo que traen acompañante.

Si, Touya, éste es mi novio, Daisuke Niwa –la chica se retiró a un lado de su primo para que el príncipe Kinomoto pudiese observar con entera visibilidad al chico que tenía delante. Era un chico alto, poco más que Shaoran, de unos 19 años, ojos azules y cabello plateado corto y peinado paralelamente hacia ambos lados.

Un gusto, príncipe Touya –dijo el chico haciendo una reverencia.

El gusto es mio…

¡Bueno! Dejando al lado las reverencias y los saludos… Me gustaría poder salir en caballo hacia el pueblo.

¿Para que, Meiling?

¡Pues para encontrar a Sakura!

Meiling… No quisiera depecionarte… Pero durante casi todo un año han estado buscando a Sakura y no ha habido resultados.

Pero yo no tengo prisa, estoy segura de que la encontraremos¿verdad, Shaoran?

Claro, Mei.

Bien, volveremos esta noche para informar al rey y… disculpense por nosotros por no quedarnos más rato.

No te preocupes, Meiling, agradezco que te tomes tan en serio la búsqueda de Sakura.

No debes agradecerme nada. Por cierto… ¿Dónde está Tomoyo?

Aún no ha vuelto. Hace varios días fue de nuevo con Eriol al pueblo.

Oh.

/-/-/- En el pequeño taller de costurería /-/-/-

Por cierto, Aya, nunca me contaste de donde viniste.

Pues… No me gusta mentirte, Miyu. La verdad es que… Soy la princesa Sakura, aquella a la que buscan.

¡Ja¡Lo sabía! La verdad es que disimulas bastante mal. No haces más que ocultarte bajo la mesa cuando pasan los guardias, además, tu eres igual a ella físicamente y me sorprendió muchísimo que no tuvieses dinero pero, en cambio, esa importante cantidad de objetos valiosos.

Bueno… Pero mejor no digas nada. Simplemente me gustaría guardar el secreto… No se hasta cuando, hasta que Shaoran venga, supongo.

¿El príncipe Li?

Sip, el mismo.

Oh, y… Dime¿ese chico tan apuesto que espera fuera de la tienda y discute con una señorita de igual belleza no se parece mucho a Shaoran Li?

La princesa se giró tan bruscamente que lanzó un jarro con agua al suelo, provocando un gran estruendo que hizo que los que aún se encontraban en la calle, observaran la escena con detenimiento y, por lo tanto, a las personas que la protagonizaban.

Cielos… Sí es él… ¿Qué hago?

¿Sakura?

Ho… Hola Meiling, hola Shaoran. ¿Cómo están? –dijo la chica saliendo a su encuentro.

¿Qué como estamos¿Te das cuenta de lo preocupados que nos has tenido? –preguntó el chico enfadado.

Si… Lo siento, no pude aguantar más en ese horrible hogar y… -la chica no pudo acabar la frase puesto que el chico ya había posado sus labios sobre los suyos y le daba un tierno beso.

Te extrañé muchísimo, Saku, no vuelvas a hacerme algo así.

Ejem… Yo voy con Daisuke, mejor será que ustedes vuelvan solos a palacio, creo que les espera una gran charla.

¿Daisuke?

Su nuevo novio.

Oh…

Esperaron varios minutos hasta ver que Meiling y su caballo se perdían en el horizonte.

¿Quieres volver a palacio? –preguntó el chico mirándola fijamente.

Ahora si…

Sakura… Ha sido un placer conocerte.

La princesa se dio la vuelta para ver quien le dirigía de nuevo la palabra. Miyu estaba de pie, junto a ella.

Igualmente, Miyu, no olvidaré nunca lo que has hecho por mi.

Quiero devolverte esto –la chica ofreció su mano abierta a la chica donde descansaba una hermosa medalla de oro.

No, Miyu, esta medalla es para ti, para agradecerte todo esto.

Ya me has ayudado bastante con todos estos vestidos. Ten, es un recuerdo familiar¿verdad?

Era de mi madre, ella falleció cuando yo aún era pequeña.

Razón de más –añadió la costurera abriendo la mano de la princesa y depositando en ella la valiosa medalla.

Gracias… -dijo Sakura abrazándola.

Vamos, todos te esperan.

Sin nada más que decir, los príncipes subieron a sus caballos y se alejaron rumbo al palacio, mirando atrás y viendo como la chica se hacía cada vez más pequeña hasta perderse entre la oscuridad de la noche.

¿Qué excusa piensas poner?

¿Excusa?

¡Claro! Llevas mucho tiempo desaparecida. Ni yo mismo aún comprendo por que.

Necesitaba un descanso, compréndeme.

Yo te comprendo, Saku, pero dudo que tu padre y tu hermano lo hagan.

¿Qué voy a decirles?

No te queda otra que decirles la verdad, con un poco de suerte, nos pedirán explicaciones mañana a primera hora, tal vez esta noche podamos salvarnos.

Espero que sí, estoy muy cansada, y supongo que tú más después del viaje.

Si… Aunque por estar contigo aguantaría cien viajes más en compañía de Meiling y su adorado novio.

¡Hey! No me contaron eso. ¿Cómo es que tiene nuevo novio?

Ju, pues mira, esta vez si dice estar enamorada realmente.

¿Si? Bueno, mientras el chico sea bueno para ella…

Y mientras sepa soportarla…

Ya, Shao, no seas malo.

Eso no es ser malo, es ser sincero.

Como quieras…

�¡SAKURA!

¡Touya! –exclamó la princesa al escuchar aquel grito proveniente de palacio. El príncipe Kinomoto se acercaba corriendo al reencuentro con su adorada hermana. La chica bajó del caballo y saltó a los brazos de Touya.

¿Dónde has estado¡Maldita sea¡Me tenias preocupado, Sakura!

Lo siento, hermano –se disculpaba la joven entre sollozos -. No lo volveré a hacer.

No te preocupes, pequeña, ahora ya estás aquí.

Te quiero, Touya.

Yo también, pequeño monstruo.

¡Touya¡Yo no soy ningún monstruo!

¿Sakura¿Has vuelto?

¡Pap�! –Sakura corrió, esta vez, hacia los brazos del rey Kinomoto, su querido padre -. ¡Oh, pap�¡Lo siento¡Sé que no debí irme! Pero necesitaba un respiro, unas vacaciones, un poco de libertad…

Tranquila hija, se que no debí forzarte a todo aquello, lo lamento, prometo desde hoy, que te daré más libertad y que te dejaré elegir por ti misma.

¿De verdad?

De verdad.

Pues… Yo… ¡Quiero casarme con el príncipe Li! –exclamó sonrojada. Ante tal frase, Shaoran quedó completamente sorprendido por la forma tan directa en la que lo había dicho.

Bien… Tú, joven Li. ¿Quieres casarte con mi hija?

Es lo que más deseo, majestad –dijo el chico interviniendo mientras hacia una reverencia.

No creo que haya ningún problema, entonces.

Yo creo… Que será mejor que empiece con los preparativos –dijo una vocecilla dulce desde el interior del jardín. Inmediatamente, todos los presentes, incluyendo los miembros de la realeza, los soldados e incluso Meiling, que se encontraba en actitud cariñosa con Daisuke, voltearon a ver quien era el nuevo presente.

Bienvenida, Tomoyo –dijo el rey al reconocer la voz y ver la moldeada silueta de la joven que se dirigía hacia ellos.

�¡Tomoyo! –exclamó Sakura abalanzándose sobre la chica -. �¡Tomoyo¡Te extrañé tanto¿Dónde estabas?

Han pasado algunas cosas… -dijo Tomoyo observando su vientre -. Yo también me alegro de verte.

¿Tomoyo? Te has engordado…

Sakura… Mira esto –la chica mostró su delicada mano ante la princesa para poder mostrarle su anillo de boda.

¿Te has casado?

Así es.

Entonces…

Estoy esperando un bebé, Sakura.

¡Oh, Tomoyo¡Me alegro tanto!

No hace falta que llores, Sakura –dijo Eriol apareciendo misteriosamente detrás de Tomoyo -. He cuidado bien de ella.

Ya lo veo –murmuró Sakura mientras se secaba las lágrimas con una de las mangas de su vestido.

Bueno, creo que hay habitaciones para todos así que… mejor será que vayan entrando.

Si, padre –dijo Sakura dispuesta a entrar la primera abrazada a Tomoyo.

* * *

¿Has llamado a Ieran?

Está de camino.

Perfecto, todo está listo para mañana.

Me extraña que estés tan feliz por la boda de tu hermana, Touya.

Sería algo egoísta de mi parte no alegrarme por ella.

Supongo que sí, hijo, me alegro de tu cambio.

* * *

¡Sakura¡Tienes que arreglarte! –anunció Tomoyo entrando en la habitación de la joven para prepararla ante la boda -. ¡Oh, no!

La habitación estaba desierta, no estaba la chica, ni los anillos, ni los vestidos de boda… Solo una nota descasaba sobre una pequeña mesa.

_Queridas Tomoyo y Meiling:_

_Espero que esto que hago no os moleste, no se como pero Nanako se enteró de nuestra boda y prometido venir hoy. Puesto que no quiero que nadie estropee el mejor día de mi vida… He decidido casarme fuera de la ciudad, Shaoran estará conmigo, así que no hay de que preocuparse. Te ruego que no nos busques ni que te preocupes por nosotros, volveremos pronto, tal vez nos tomemos unas vacaciones. Pídele a mi padre que siga ocupando el trono. Volveré pronto, lo prometo._

_Besos:_

_Sakura_

Genial, ha vuelto a hacerlo.

/-/-/- Un año después, en el palacio Kinomoto /-/-/-

Majestad –dijo un soldado entrando a la sala del trono donde el rey arreglaba unos papeles sobre la economía del pueblo -. Me complace informarle que la princesa Sakura ha vuelto.

¿Qué¡Hazla pasar inmediatamente! –exclamó el rey.

Si, señor –el soldado se retiró y tras unos minutos que se le hicieron eternos, la puerta se abrió de nuevo.

Hola, padre.

¡Sakura¿Cómo estás, hija?

Perfectamente, padre.

¿Has vuelto sola?

No, tengo dos acompañantes.

¿Si¿Y dónde están?

Justo aquí –respondió Shaoran entrando en la habitación con un bebé en brazos.

¿Es… es?

Es mi hija, pap�, se llama Yui.

¡Vaya¿Cómo no me lo dijiste antes?

Quería sorprenderte.

Pues lo has conseguido. ¡Tú! –señaló a uno de los guardias que vigilaban la puerta -. ¡Avisa a todo el mundo en el palacio de que Sakura ha vuelto y ocúpate de que todo el pueblo conozca a mi nieta!

Sí¡alteza!

_

* * *

_

_Querido pap�:_

_¿Cómo estás? Como sabrás, hoy es el aniversario de Yui, hace 8 años que la traje al mundo. _

_Por aquí todo está bien, esta casa de campo es maravillosa y me encanta vivir tan cerca de Tomoyo y Eriol, por cierto, su hijito Hideki es precioso, me haría ilusión que algún día ellos pudieran acabar juntos, aunque yo no los prometeré. _

_¿Sabes? Sigo pensando que hice lo correcto al dejar que Touya ocupase el trono, espero que todo le vaya bien. _

_No se que mas contarte, Meiling y Daisuke se casaron hace poco, aún no puedo creerme que una chica tan loca como Mei haya conseguido encontrar un esposo lo suficientemente paciente para soportarla 24 horas al día, de todas maneras se los ve felices y nos visitan a menudo. _

_Naoko sigue enamorada de la literatura, Chiharu espera un bebé de Yamasaki y Rika sigue siendo tan amable y especial como siempre y ahora ayuda en la capital. _

_Necesitaba una familia y una casa aislada del palacio, pap�, creo que he vivido ya mucho tiempo como una princesa, ahora deseo ser una madre normal. _

_Espero tu respuesta, padre._

_Besos: _

_Sakura Li_

Vaya hija tengo¿eh, Touya?

Sí, pap�, aunque pienso que ella también merecía una nueva vida.

Tienes razón, hijo, ahora le escribiré una carta como respuesta. Procura que nadie me interrumpa o perderé la concentración.

Así será.

El rey Kinomoto cogió un trozo de pergamino y una pluma con el sello de la familia real y empezó a escribir.

_Querida hija:_

_Espero que realmente estés bien. Bueno, tú y toda tu adorable familia._

_Pienso que a Touya no le ha afectado mucho el hecho de ser rey, incluso creo que se está enamorando. La afortunada es una tal Kaho. _

_Me alegro sinceramente de que todo vaya bien. Encárgate de felicitar a Meiling por su boda y a Chiharu por su embarazo, dile que para cuando el bebé nazca tendrá la cuna más bella que encuentre como regalo de la familia real. _

_6 años… Hace ya 6 años que dejaste el palacio… No pensé que pudiera llegar a extrañarte tanto, pero creo que tu también mereces una buena vida, y siempre que el reino esté a gusto así… No habrá ninguno problema. _

_Debo despedirme ya, Sakura, se amontona el trabajo y tengo que hacerle un nuevo horario a tu hermano o acabará loco. _

_Por cierto, Yukito y Yue pensaban iros a veros pronto, espero que te den recuerdos de mi parte. _

_Cuidate mucho:_

_Fujitaka Kinomoto_

¿Afortunada la nueva enamorada de Touya? Tonterías, si consigue soportar a mi hermano le haré un monumento a la persona con más paciencia del planeta Tierra.

Seguida de Daisuke, claro.

Si… Pobre chico, aunque creo que Meiling está aprendiendo a controlarse… -dijo Sakura sonriendo.

Te quiero, pequeña –dijo Shaoran besando a su esposa.

Te recuerdo que no soy tan pequeña.

¿Quién es pequeña, mam�? –preguntó Yui apareciendo en la habitación.

Nadie, cariño, nadie. ¿Han llegado nuestros invitados?

Sí, la señorita Meiling y su esposo acaban de llegar, mamá.

Bien¿tienes lista toda tu ropa?

Todo en orden.

¿Y el complemento especial?

Ah! Lo olvidé!

Pues corre a buscarlo.

Sí, madre.

Será mejor que nosotros vayamos bajando –añadió Sakura dirigiéndose a su esposo.

Sí –afirmó Shaoran saliendo de la habitación y dirigiéndose a las escaleras -. ¿Qué le has mandado a buscar?

El complemento especial.

¿Y que clase de complemento es ese?

Mi colgante, el que utilizaba cuando era más joven. Tomoyo lo quería y Miyu también estará aquí.

¿Crees que le quedará bien?

¡Oh, por supuesto! Ese colgante a pasado de madre a hija durante 9 generaciones enteras. Yui es miembro de esta familia y por lo tanto tiene derecho a llevarlo.

Está bien, entonces.

Hola, Sakura.

¡Tomoyo¿Cómo estás, amiga¿Lista para el retrato?

Sí, completamente preparada. Se verá un retrato bellísimo con todas tus amistades.

¿Dónde están Eriol y el pequeño Hideki?

Yo no soy pequeño –se quejó un chico de unos 9 años apareciendo por la puerta principal junto a su padre, Eriol, al cual no parecían haberle afectado aquellos 8 años.

¡Oh, aquí están! –exclamó Sakura sonriendo a ambos.

¡Mam�¡Estoy lista¡Hola Hideki! –Yui sonrió al chico cuando lo vio, ésta vez si llevaba puesto el precioso colgante, símbolo de la familia. Hideki no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal belleza.

Se ven tan lindos… ¿No podríamos prometerlos? –preguntó Tomoyo emocionada.

Hum… Creo que prefiero que sean ellos los que elijan con quien quieren pasar el resto de sus vidas.

Sí, será lo mejor. Salgamos fuera, todos deben estar esperándonos.

Y así era, en el maravilloso jardín de una preciosa casa de campo, varias personas esperaban allí, observandose unos a otros, explicandose como habían ido sus respectivas vidas, detallando los cambios y felicitandose todos juntos por estar así de nuevo.

FIN

* * *

Comentarios de la autora:

Hi! Espero que les haya gustado mi fic, aquí tienen por fin el gran final! (gran?) Está bien… El final. Gracias a todos en general por haber estado soportando mis absurdos comentarios y por haber leído todo esto, se que se hizo algo pesado, pero aún así hubo personas que no dejaron de leerme, muchas gracias a todos y especialmente a esas personas.

Perdonen el gran retraso que tuve, estuve algo ocupada y eso, pero ahora he vuelto, más animada que nunca (si no fuese por que el que ahora es mi ex novio estuvo con otra chica y me engañó!). Tengo un nuevo fic entre mis manos, bueno, entre mis documentos de ordenador. Espero que se animen a leerlo, muchas gracias de nuevo a todos.


End file.
